Cómo un niño cambia las cosas
by Nacilme-Black
Summary: Ginny tiene un nuevo trabajo, pero no puede imaginar lo que ese niño esconde, su familia, su pasado, todo lo rodea una mima persona...
1. El nuevo trabajo de Ginny

- Vamos Ginny querida, levanta, hoy tienes esa entrevista de trabajo  
  
Molly solo obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta mientras su hija se desperezaba incorporándose en la cama.  
  
-Que hora es mama?  
  
-Las nueve de la mañana Ginny, la entrevista a que hora es?  
  
-Las nueve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny se levantó rápidamente de la cama y comenzó a quitarse el pijama de pingüinos que llevaba puesto.  
  
-Mama, la entrevista es dentro de media hora en unas oficinas del Callejón Diagon, debo darme mucha prisa, prepárame algo de desayunar mientras me ducho!!  
  
Molly se quedó sentada en la cama de su hija mientras la veía salir corriendo del cuarto hacia el baño cuando de repente escucho unos gritos provenientes del pasillo  
  
-Ronald Weasley sal del baño ahora mismo o te tiro por el retrete!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que no tienes tu propia casa o que????  
  
-Pero a ti que te pasa enana?? Que no puedo ni mear???  
  
-NO!!!!!  
  
Ginny empujó fuera del baño a Ron y cerró la puerta en sus narices mientras el pelirrojo se abrochaba los pantalones con cara incrédula.  
  
-Ron, no te enfades, Ginny llega tarde a una entrevista de trabajo...y mejor voy a prepararle el desayuno o es capaz de tirarme los cereales a la cabeza...  
  
-Que mal genio tiene esta niña!! Con lo inocente que era de pequeña!!!  
  
Ginny salió diez minutos más tarde del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto, abrió el armario decidiendo que se ponía, era mayo y lucía un sol brillante. La pelirroja eligió unos vaqueros ajustados, una camisa rosa claro de manga larga y unos bonitos zapatos con poco tacón. Peinó su pelo hacia atrás recogiéndolo en una larga coleta alta, cogió un pequeño bolso, una chaqueta vaquera entallada y salió de su cuarto saltando las escaleras de dos en dos.  
  
-Un día de estos te matarás por las escaleras Ginevra  
  
-No digas eso mama, que si me mato llegaré tarde a la entrevista!!  
  
-Pero de que es el trabajo? Porque vas muy guapa...

-Es de canguro, pero por lo que pagan el crío debe ser hijo del ministro por lo menos!!  
  
-Bueno, bueno, pero sabes que no puedes descuidar tus estudios eh?  
  
-Ya lo sé mama, sólo me quedan tres asignaturas y mientras el niño juega o algo de eso yo puedo estudiar, no te preocupes por eso, lo tengo todo controlado!!  
  
Ginny bebió unos sorbos de su café con leche, cogió un dulce de la mesa y salió corriendo hacia la chimenea donde dijo "Callejón Diagón" y unas llamas verdes envolvieron el cuerpo de la joven que desapareció de la madriguera.  
  
Ginevra ( N/A: sí, Ginny se llama así) tenía 23 años, estaba estudiando periodismo, tan sólo le quedaban tres asignaturas y las prácticas para acabar la carrera, se había vuelto una chica muy independiente y había tenido algunas relaciones, aunque una le marcó duramente y pasó un horrible último año en Hogwarts, también había tenido una larga relación con Harry, pero ambos se dieron cuenta que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, por lo que ahora eran grandes amigos.  
  
Ginny necesitaba el trabajo, ya que estaba realmente bien pagado y quería independizarse igual que habían hecho todos sus hermanos, por lo que el dinero sería fundamental para sus propósitos.  
  
La pelirroja llegó a un alto edificio acristalado, lleno de oficinas, saco un anuncio de su bolso y comprobó la dirección.  
  
-Vale, es este edificio y tengo que ir al piso......24  
  
Ginny entró animadamente al edificio, todavía le quedaban cinco minutos, aunque posiblemente los utilizaría en recuperar el aire y arreglarse un poco tras la carrera por el callejón. Se dirigió a la recepción donde un hombre mayor pero bien conservado le atendió amablemente.  
  
-Perdone, venía por unas entrevistas de trabajo como canguro en el piso 24  
  
-Oh sí, para el señorito Andrian, suba, una secretaria la estará esperando allí, que tenga suerte!!  
  
La chica esbozó una dulce sonrisa mientras se dirigía al traslador que la llevaría la piso correspondiente. Una vez se halló en el sitio indicado se arregló el pelo, aunque algunos mechones caían por su rostro, alisó su camisa y cerró uno de los botones de la chaqueta demasiado entallada para su gusto y se dirigió con paso firme a un despacho donde ponía en la puerta "Entrevista niñeras". La pelirroja toco con suavidad la puerta y cuando escucho un "adelante" abrió lentamente apara entrar a un enorme despacho con una de las paredes totalmente acristalada que daba al banco de Gringrots por lo que tenía una vista realmente bonita, era un cuarto muy elegante y decorado con un buen gusto aunque era algo frío para su gusto. Mirando a la chica que tenía delante de ella se sentó con la espalda bien recta en uno de los sillones que quedaban enfrente del escritorio de la chica que le atendía.  
  
-Buenos días, usted debe ser la Señorita Weasley no?  
  
-Efectivamente  
  
-Bien, la estaba esperando, debo decirle que de momento he rechazado a todas las candidatas nada más las he visto por la puerta, en algunas es realmente impresionante lo que pueden llegar a hacer por cobrar un buen sueldo cuidando de un niño.  
  
Ginny se quedó impresionada tras este comentario, pero por lo menos ella tenía la suerte de no haber sido rechazada nada más verla.  
  
-Usted tiene experiencia con niños pequeños?  
  
-Bueno, soy la pequeña de seis hermanos, por lo que cuido a la mayoría de mis sobrinos y le puedo asegurar que son realmente revoltosos –dijo esto pensando en los hijos de los gemelos, los cuales eran incluso peor que sus padres...-  
  
-Bien, supondré que eso es un sí. El niño tiene cuatro años, por lo que es algo revoltoso como es costumbre para su edad, pero a su padre no le gustan las típicas guarderías para niños porque opina que se puede juntar con gente que no esté a su altura. Por otro lado, el padre del niño está realmente ocupado sacando adelante esta gran empresa, por lo que no se puede hacer cargo de él todo lo que le gustaría, por eso me ha pedido que seleccione personalmente una chica joven, amable, simpática y competente que pueda educar y cuidar a Adrian. Tiene usted alguna idea de educar a un niño?  
  
-Estoy estudiando periodismo por lo que domino perfectamente el inglés y lenguas como el español y algo de italiano. Además tengo nociones de música y filosofía, aunque esto ultimo no ayude mucho a un niño de cuatro años- sonrió Ginny ampliamente- y bueno, para un niño de su edad creo que podré enseñarle perfectamente las letras, y comenzar a escribir y cosas para su edad.  
  
-Perfecto. Ginevra le seré sincera, de momento usted me ha parecido la chica más indicada para el puesto, ya que han venido muchas maestras pero no creo que el niño esté a gusto con una persona tan disciplinaria y que aunque la educación y el respeto es importante, no debemos olvidar que tiene cuatro años y en eso ha sido muy bien educado por su padre. Concluyendo, todavía me quedan cuatro chicas por entrevistar, pero sea cual sea mi decisión le mandaré una lechuza esta tarde a última hora –dijo con una sonrisa en la boca-  
  
-De acuerdo – Ginny se levantó del sillón con una amplia sonrisa y estrechó la mano de la secretaria, que tendría aproximadamente su edad, aunque su elegante conjunto de falda y chaqueta negro con el pelo adecuadamente recogido y unas gafas de pasta, le daban un aire más serio y adulto-  
  
La chica salió por la oficina con una amplia sonrisa y realmente feliz, por lo que iría a tomar un enorme helado y visitaría a sus hermanos que ya tenían cuatro tiendas más repartidas por Hogsmeade y el Callejón Diagón, aunque ellos siempre estaban en un amplio almacén con unas amplias medidas de seguridad en la que probaban sus nuevos inventos para comercializarlos.  
  
Ginny entró en una gran heladería en la que pidió un helado combinado de fresa, sandía, mora y melocotón y comenzó a pasear por el callejón comiendo tranquilamente. Se paró en diversas tiendas de ropa en las que se compro una bonita falta por encima de la rodilla, algo de ropa interior y unos pantalones negros llamados "piratas" que se habían puesto de moda entre los magos aunque fuera ropa muggle. Llegó a la tienda de sus hermanos y tras buscarlos por el almacén los encontró enfrascados en un nuevo invento que hacía convencer a cualquier profesor de que eras un gran alumno y merecías la nota más alta en cualquier asignatura, según ellos para comprobar si realmente funcionaba debían probarlo en Snape.  
  
-Bueno chicos, me voy para casa, mama debe estar esperándome para preguntarme que tal la entrevista de trabajo.  
  
-Para que era el trabajo Gin? –preguntó Fred desinteresadamente-  
  
-Ya os lo dije hace media hora!!! –dijo Ginny indignada- cada día me hacéis menos caso....  
  
-Si, claro, Ginny, lo que tu digas –le contestó George sin levantar la mirada del caramelo q estaban preparando- nos lo vas a decir o no?  
  
Ginny suspiró resignadamente y les volvió a decir  
  
-Era para hacer de canguro del hijo de un empresario importante, pero que ahora que recuerdo...no me han dicho el nombre...Bueno, no importa, a mi lo que me importa es que me cojan y me paguen ese montón de galeones!!  
  
-Oh genial Gin!!  
  
Ginny les dio un beso a cada uno y salió de la tienda, estaba segura que ni habían notado que se iba. Llegó al caldero chorreante y llegó a su casa a través de la chimenea con varias bolsas.  
  
-Que cariño, te han cogido??? Seguro que si!!  
  
-No lo sé mama, tienen que mandarme una lechuza esta tarde, pero por lo que me ha dicho de momento soy la mejor de las que ha entrevistado!! – dijo esto con una gran sonrisa-  
  
-Eso es genial!!!! Anda, vamos a llamar a Ron, Harry y Hermione para que vengan a comer, así celebramos tu nuevo trabajo y además ves a Harry, que hace dos días que no os habéis visto!  
  
-Mama, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, Harry y yo lo dejamos, ya no somos novios, sólo amigos, entiendes?? A- MI- GOS, supéralo mamá!!!  
  
-Ya cariño, si lo sé pero....es que hacen tan buena pareja...y Harry es como un hijo para mi...  
  
-Por eso mamá es como un hijo para ti, por lo que una relación con él sería incesto!!!!  
  
La tarde pasó rápidamente, Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a hablar sobre el trabajo de Hermione, que trabajaba en el Ministerio especializada en criaturas mágicas, especialmente en los elfos domésticos, Mione, hizo que el P.E.D.D.O fuera reconocido por el ministerio y ahora ella era la encargada de supervisar a la mayoría de los elfos así como sus condiciones laborales. Tras una hora escuchando a Hermione hablar de una familia de elfos que trabajaban en no se donde a cargo de no se quien, Ginny se quedó completamente dormida en el sofá.  
  
-Mira Mione, lo que has hecho a la pobre Ginny, se ha quedado dormida sólo de escucharte hablar sobre los aburridos elfos!!!! –dijo Ron riéndose de la cara que había puesto Hermione al ver que Ginny estaba profundamente dormida-  
  
-Ginny!!!! Ha llegado una lechuza para ti –grito Molly desde la cocina-  
  
Harry se sentó al lado del Ginny y comenzó a hacerle suaves cosquillas por los costados, por lo que ésta comenzó a moverse intentando escapar de aquello que no le dejaba dormir.  
  
Al final Ginny despertó no sin antes gruñir algo que nadie comprendió.  
  
-Quien me está haciendo cosquillas! Dijo con la voz todavía adormecida  
  
-Mmm lo siento Ginny, ya sabes que me encanta despertarte así –dijo Harry con una dulce sonrisa que mataría a cualquier diabético-  
  
-Bueno... te lo perdono porque eres tu eh? –dijo Ginny intentando esbozar una sonrisa aunque estaba irritada...estaba durmiendo tan bien.....- por cierto, que queríais?  
  
-Ginny preciosa, ha llegado una lechuza para ti  
  
Una bonita lechuza gris oscuro ululaba fuerte y aleteaba esperando a que Ginny le hiciera caso.  
  
-Eso será la respuesta de la entrevista!!!  
  
Ginny se abalanzó sobre la lechuza que se asustó un poco pero después le tendió la pata para que la chica cogiera el pergamino. En una perfecta caligrafía y tinta verde estaba escrita la respuesta a su solicitud de empleo.  
  
_Querida Ginevra Weasley:  
  
Me complace anunciarle que ha sido escogida para el empleo al que esta mañana ha acudido a razón de una entrevista. A partir de mañana usted será la niñera de Adrian M. Por lo que deberá presentarse en el complejo Drewston, mansión número 11 a las nueve de la mañana, ya que a esa hora el padre del pequeño debe acudir a su trabajo. Esperemos sea puntual.  
  
Atentamente:  
  
Anne Moth  
  
Secretaria personal de D.M  
_  
-Bueno Ginny, vas a decirnos de una vez que dice???  
  
-Pueees que.....el trabajo es mío!!!!!! –dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja-  
  
Todos los allí presentes la abrazaron ya que sabían la cuantía de dinero que ese empleo suponía, tan solo había que fijarse que el niño en cuestión vivía en una mansión....

Hola a todos!!!!! Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado, este fic es sobre mi pareja favorita, quedan tan bien los dos juntos!! Bueno, ya les he dado una pista sobre quien es el padre, así que es fácil que lo averigüéis xo....quien será la madre????? Ji ji ji Bueno, espero ansiosamente vuestras opiniones!! Venga dejad un review que se que lo estéis deseando...y yo tambien!!!!


	2. Adrian

Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, antes de contestar reviews os diré que lo de los espacios es algo que me ha dicho mucha gente, os prometo que yo los separo pero no se porque una vez los subo, los diálogos me quedan juntos. Intentaré averiguar como solucionarlo, por lo menos aquí he espaciado más los diálogos, ya veremos como sale, pero de antemano pediros perdón ya que no sé porque no salen los guiones y la separación entre diálogos. También daros las gracias a todos los que habéis dejado vuestra opinión, me ha hecho muy feliz leer que os gustó ya que este fic salió por casualidad una noche de insomnio (. Ahora sí, os contesto:  
  
SaraMeliss: Hola!! En este capitulo se resuelve tu duda, pero esta claro quien es, no? Aunque prometo una sorpresita en ese tema jiji. Espero actualizar pronto, de momento ya tengo escritos hasta el cuarto capitulo, pero necesito darle emoción y daros tiempo a escribirme reviews!!jijiji. Estaré encanta de leer tu fic, aunque me suena que lo he leído, pero te dejare un bonito review!  
  
Amsp14: Holaa que guay eso de tenerte en los dos fics! Aunque siento el retraso del otro, pero me he quedado en blanco, además me vino esta idea y tenía que escribirla o no me quedaba tranquila. Y como que prefieres a Snape???? Pero quien sabe...a lo mejor tiene protagonismo en esta historia.....(como me gusta darle emoción jejeje)  
  
Anis-fh: Te fascinó? Wow!! Que honor!!!! En serio me alegro mucho, aunque creo que me están quedando realmente interesantes (modestia aparte jeje). Ya me di cuenta de lo de los diálogos, si este sale bien corregiré el primero porque reconozco que lía mucho, pero soy inocente!! ( Gracias por recomendarme tu fic, me pasaré a leerlo!  
  
Khye: gracias! Pues lo de la madre será interesante, ya que se descubrirán otras cosas del pequeño Adri, porque ese moreno implica cosas que ni el mismo sabe! Hombre es un Malfoy! Claro que debe ser arrogante pero le tiene simpatía a Ginny y tb se notará la influencia de la pelirroja!!  
  
AndreaCarmichael: Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que este capitulo también te guste y no dejes de leer!! Besos!  
  
Fabisa: me alegro de que te gustara el fic! A ver, tu pregunta, yo también creía que se llamaba Virginia pero en la página de J.K Rowling sale el verdadero nombre de Ginny que es Ginevra ya que hay una tradición Weasley en la que la primera niña que nace en la familia es llamada Ginevra y claro Ginny es la primera y también la única Weasley. Sé que suena raro ya que todo el mundo está acostumbrado a que sea Virginia pero creo que la misma autora no iba a mentir en ese dato, por eso lo cambié. Muchos besos!!  
  
Luciana: Gracias!! Sé que es algo cutre reconocerlo, pero a mi también me gustó mucho el primer capitulo, y el final de éste también me gusta mucho, así que ponte a leerlo!!! Espero solucionar lo de los diálogos!  
  
Lucía: Hola!! Espero que llegue pronto este capitulo, pero debía dejaros esperando o no tendría emoción. Supongo que el jueves o el viernes os subiré el siguiente capitulo vale? Pero vale la pena la espera!!! Ginny se levantó a las ocho de la mañana, esta vez no quería llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo, y lo que era más importante no quería dar mala impresión al padre de Adrian. Salió de su cuarto todavía en pijama y se dirigió tranquilamente al baño, se metió en la ducha, secó su lisa melena rojiza, quedándole brillante y suave y se enfundó unos pantalones negros, unos zapatos planos y un suéter ajustado con ligero escote de pico del mismo color rojizo que su cabellera. Su madre ya estaba levantada preparándole el desayuno.  
  
-Buenos días mam  
  
-Buenos días cariño, preparada para tu primer día con el niño?  
  
-Si, eso creo. Me dijeron que estaba muy bien educado por lo que no creo que sea un trasto como la mayoría de niños de cuatro años.  
  
-No Ginny, lo que pasa es que los hijos de Fred son un verdadero peligro y crees que todos son iguales  
  
Ginny sonrió ante el comentario de su madre, el pequeño Paul (N/A: hijo de George) y la traviesa Amy (N/A: hija de Fred) eran un absoluto peligro para cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ellos...  
  
-Llevarás los libros de la facultad para estudiar?  
  
-No sé, es el primer día y....bueno, me los llevaré por si acaso –dijo tras mirar la cara de reproche de su madre-  
  
La chica desayunó tranquilamente y se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto guardó unos cuantos pergaminos en la mochila, cargó unas plumas y tinta y se colgó la mochila a modo de bandolera cruzando su pecho, cogió las llaves del coche mágico que los gemelos regalaron a su padre como regalo de cumpleaños y salió rápidamente hacia el garaje desde donde gritó "Adiós mamá, te veo luego!!!" y desapareció por el cielo que iluminaba ese día de mayo.  
  
Ginny miraba la dirección del pergamino mientras intentaba no perderse y vislumbrar por donde iba.  
  
-A ver...complejo Drewston...un sitio relativamente lujoso, pero para ese sueldo me esperaba que fuera vecino del ministro de magia o algo así.  
  
La pelirroja paró el coche delante de una valla que le impedía el paso al complejo donde se encontraba la mansión, se veía un amplio paisaje verde lleno de maravillosas casas a lo lejos.  
  
-Buenos días señorita, que desea? – le preguntó un conserje encargado de no dejar pasar a los intrusos a esa maravillosa mini ciudad mágica-  
  
-Mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley, voy a la mansión numero 11, hoy comienzo a trabajar como niñera de Adrian.

-Oh! Encantado de conocerla, ya me han avisado de que usted vendría hoy, pero no esperaba una chica tan joven y guapa –dijo el guardia levantando la valla-  
  
-Muchas gracias –dijo Ginny esbozando una cálida sonrisa- que pase un buen día  
  
Y sin más dilación arrancó de nuevo el coche dirigiéndose a la mansión que le indicaba el pergamino. Al parar el coche Ginny se encontró enfrente de una hermosa casa, realmente grande y bonita. Una gran valla impedía el paso a personas o coches, un gran jardín rodeaba la casa y una bonita fuente a la entrada hacía que el camino se bifurcase antes de llegar al porche de la casa.  
  
Ginny se quedó realmente impresionada, sin salir de su asombro las puertas de la verja comenzaron a abrirse y vio salir a una chica elegantemente vestida con un niño de pelo azabache a su lado, la pelirroja logró distinguir a la mujer, era la misma que le había entrevistado el día anterior y supuso que el niño era Adrian.  
  
-Buenos días Ginevra –dijo Anne estrechándole la mano-  
  
-Puede llamarme Ginny  
  
-Pues entonces tú puedes llamarme Anne, supongo que me recuerdas no?  
  
-Por supuesto –dijo Gin con una sonrisa en los labios-  
  
La chica se agachó y para quedar a la altura del niño que estaba medio escondido detrás de Anne.  
  
-Si no me equivoco, tú debes ser Adrian –dijo Ginny con una perfecta sonrisa-  
  
-Si...tu eres mi nueva niñera?  
  
-Exacto!  
  
-Eres muy guapa –puntualizó el niño sonrojándose ligeramente-  
  
Jajaja – Ginny despeinó suavemente el cabello negro del niño- tu también lo eres!  
  
-Tiene la misma lengua que su padre –dijo Anne con una sonrisa-. Bueno, antes de dejarles, el jefe está en casa, no se encuentra bien por lo que pasará la mañana entre su cuarto y el despacho del segundo piso, pero les aconsejo que no entren demasiado a casa, se puede poner desagradable...Pueden divertirse aquí fuera perfectamente, Adrian todavía no ha desayunado, luego pueden jugar a algo tranquilo y a media mañana se pueden meter en la piscina si lo desean, pero no dejes solo al niño. – Anne observó la cara de Gin, ella no se había traído bañador- No te preocupes Ginny, encontré un bikini, lo he lavado y está en el cuarto de invitados, espero que sea de su talla. Creo que eso es todo, yo debo ir a la oficina, que paséis un buen día!!  
  
Ginny y Adrian despidieron a Anne mientras observaban como las verjas se cerraban tras ella y cogía un bonito coche para dirigirse al trabajo. Adrian se cogió a la mano de Ginny que estaba realmente contenta.  
  
-Vamos a desayunar renacuajo?  
  
-Claro! Me muero de hambre!!  
  
Ambos entraron por la casa, Ginny no salía de su asombro, la casa era realmente bonita, una amplia escalera céntrica subía al primer piso, mientras que el amplio vestíbulo estaba decorado con hermosas alfombras y grandes cuadros dándole un aspecto antiguo al hogar.  
  
-Vamos Gin, los elfos nos preparan algo delicioso de desayuno  
  
El niño guió a Ginny a la parte trasera de las escaleras, donde una sobria madera de roble daba a la cocina. Los elfos estaban realmente contentos de tener una nueva compañía, y se pusieron manos a la obra para prepararles un suculento desayuno. La cocina era realmente moderna, cualquier persona disfrutaría cocinando allí y a los pequeños elfos se les veía realmente satisfechos de servir a esa familia. "Hermione seguro que no tendrá problemas de cómo esta familia trata a sus elfos domésticos – pensó Ginny mientras ayudaba a Adrian a sentarse en una gran mesa que estaba a un lado de la cocina-  
  
-Te explicaré un poco la casa – dijo Adrian dándoselas de experto- en la planta baja se encuentra el vestíbulo, la cocina y un gran salón comedor en la parte izquierda, en el primer piso, la biblioteca, el despacho de papa, el cuarto de invitados y un cuarto donde guardo los juguetes, ya que papa dice que siempre tengo el cuarto hecho un asco y prefiere tenerlos todos en un cuarto donde no es preciso que él entre – dijo riendo- y en el segundo piso está mi cuarto, el de papá y otro para visitas más personales digamos...además de un gran vestidor donde los elfos ordenan cuidadosamente la ropa de papá.  
  
-Y tu mamá? Todavía nadie la ha nombrado  
  
-Es que mamá está muerta –dijo fríamente Adrian-  
  
-Oh, perdona – dijo Gin completamente roja deseando echarse algún hechizo para desaparecer-  
  
-No te preocupes Ginny, ya estoy acostumbrado, papa nunca me ha hablado mucho de ella, sólo que murió cuando yo tenía dos años y que me quería mucho. Dijo que cuando fuera mayor me lo contaría – dijo el niño sin dejar de comer la tarta de chocolate que habían preparado los elfos-  
  
-Lo siento mucho Adrian – dijo Ginny sin probar bocado de la deliciosa tarta-  
  
-Vamos Gin come, o serás tú quien se ahogue en el agua! – le dijo el niño sonriendo-  
  
Acabaron de comer y beber algo de zumo de calabaza cuando salieron al jardín, se sentaron bajo una sombra bajo un árbol, disfrutando de la cálida mañana mientras Ginny le enseñaba las vocales al niño y le contaba cosas de ella.  
  
-Pues soy la menor de siete hermanos, bueno seis pero el mejor amigo de mi hermano Ron, es como de la familia. Estudié en Hogwarts, saqué unas muy buenas notas en mis EXTASIS, pero preferí cursar una carrera muggle. Estudio periodismo y bueno, sólo me quedan tres asignaturas para acabar la carrera. Espero hacer practicas en un gran periódico mágico, y nada más...creo que eso es todo sobre mi –dijo Ginny con una blanca sonrisa-  
  
-Mi papa también estudio en Hogwarts, toda mi familia ha pertenecido a Slytherin, aunque a mi no me gustan las serpientes...me dan algo de miedo  
  
-Jajaja, tranquilo Adrian, las serpientes son símbolos, no tendrás que acercarte a ninguna si no quieres.  
  
-Lo dices en serio?  
  
-Me ves a mi con cara de pasear rodeada de leones??!! –dijo Ginny riendo-  
  
Pasaron un buen rato charlando, casi siempre hablaba Ginny, ya que Adrian era muy atento y le encantaba escuchar a la pelirroja, aunque muchas veces no la entendiera.  
  
-Vamos a la piscina Adrian? Hace mucho calor no crees?  
  
-Siiiii eso estará genial!!!vamos, te enseñaré donde esta el cuarto de invitados!  
  
Los dos entraron en la casa cogidos de la mano, subieron rápidamente las escaleras y giraron a la derecha, al fondo había una puerta que Adrian abrió sin dificultad. El cuarto era muy amplio, con una gran cama en el centro del cuarto, bajo un ventanal que iluminaba toda la habitación, en una de las paredes un gran armario y un espejo eran todo lo que se podía encontrar, mientras que en el lado opuesto había un precioso escritorio delicadamente ordenado, con pergaminos, pluma y tinta listos para usar.  
  
-Ves cambiándote Ginny, yo te esperaré apoyado en la puerta, no me moveré!  
  
-Vale, no quiero dejarte sólo – Ginny le dio un suave beso en la frente que hizo enrojecer al pequeño-  
  
Ginny abrió el armario, estaba completamente vacío, comenzó a abrir todos los cajones y en uno de ellos encontró un bikini de color negro con unas flores bordadas en rojo en uno de los laterales del bikini. Ginny se cambió y se abrochó con dos tiras a cada lado la braguita del traje de baño, que le quedaba demasiado ajustada para su gusto, por suerte la parte de arriba era de su talla, ya que Ginny no tenía excesivo pecho pero se notaba su forma redondeada y firme. Cogió una toalla que estaba al lado y unas sandalias de dedo al lado – Anne lo ha preparado todo a la perfección, pensó Ginny mientras cogía todo lo necesario- La pelirroja anudó la toalla a su cintura y abrió la puerta del cuarto, pero Adrian ya no estaba allí, pero escuchó su voz proveniente de una puerta del lado opuesto del pasillo.  
  
-Papá la niñera es genial! Tienes que conocerla, venga, ven con nosotros al jardín! Vamos a estar en la piscina!!!  
  
-Adrian hijo, no puedo, estoy trabajando y además papa no se encuentra del todo bien, así que pórtate bien y ves con la nueva niñera.  
  
-Pero papa, por lo menos ven a conocerla!!! Es realmente guapa! Me gusta más que esas chicas que traes a casa a veces, y además es mucho más simpática e inteligente!!  
  
-Bueno Adrian, luego vale? Ahora estoy en algo importante  
  
Adrian salió del que Ginny supuso sería el despacho de su padre y con un bufido de derrota se dirigió donde se encontraba Gin que seguía sonriendo para levantarle el ánimo a Adrian.  
  
-Vamos enano, tenemos que ponerte el bañador!!  
  
-Vale! A ti te queda genial ese – dijo Adrian intentando mostrar entusiasmo-  
  
-Gracias! Pero estoy deseando ver el tuyo!  
  
Los dos subieron las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y entraron en un cuarto infantil, pintado y decorado alegremente.  
  
-Papa todavía cree que soy un niño –dijo Adrian a Ginny refiriéndose a la decoración del cuarto- por eso lo amuebló as  
  
-Jajaja tu padre no se da cuenta de que ya eres todo un hombre –dijo irónicamente-  
  
-Eso mismo le digo yo, pero no me hace caso  
  
Adrian sacó del armario unas bermudas cortas, una toalla de baño y un gran flotador y se quedó mirando a Ginny  
  
-No pretenderás que me cambie contigo mirándome no? – dijo Adrian sorprendido-  
  
-Ups, perdona – y Ginny se giró rápidamente mirando a la pared sin poder contener una risa ante el comentario del niño-  
  
Una vez ambos estuvieron cambiados salieron de nuevo al jardín y recorrieron éste hasta llegar justo detrás de la gran casa donde había una piscina enorme con una bonita cascada. Alrededor de la piscina unas hamacas y varias sombrillas. Ginny quedó boquiabierta, parecía un hotel.  
  
-Gin, puedes tirarte y me esperas en el agua?  
  
-Claro Adri  
  
Ginny se deshizo de la toalla, la cual extendió en una de las hamacas y acercándose al borde de la piscina se tiró de cabeza al agua, cosa que hizo que sus largas piernas parecieran más largas que nunca. Una vez salió del agua echó su larga melena rojiza hacia atrás y se acercó al borde donde Adrian le esperaba sentado con los pequeños pies dentro del agua. El niño se enfundó en su flotador, se tapó la nariz y grito "Cuidado Ginny que voy!!!" y se tiró encima de su cuidadora que quedó salpicada del agua que el niño había levantado al tirarse.  
  
Pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana en la piscina intentando enseñar a nadar a Adrian que le gustaba más perseguir a Ginny para intentar capuzarla en el agua. Después de que ambos estuvieran arrugados, Ginny se salió de la piscina y con los pies dentro del agua vigilaba a Adrian que seguía vagando por el agua como un pequeño perro.  
  
-Vamos Adrian, sal ya de la piscina o te arrugaras todo! Además es hora de ir a comer –dijo Ginny poniéndose en pie al borde de la piscina, ella ya estaba completamente seca y su melena rojiza se extendía por su espalda-  
  
-Vaaale – dijo Adrian visiblemente resignado-

Se encontraba bastante mejor, por la tarde iría a la oficina para ver que personas habían ido a visitarle y que recados tenía Anne para él, pero se llevaría a Adrian para pasar parte del día con él y porque no, también podía ir su niñera si quería, sería una forma de conocerla.  
  
Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana desde la cual se veía parte de la piscina. Adrian cada día estaba más alto y ese pelo negro le daba aspecto de niño juguetón con esa mirada tan dulce – sonrío inconscientemente al ver a su hijo metido dentro del flotador- Tenía ganas de conocer a su niñera, de espaldas era preciosa, era alta y delgada, aunque sus curvas se acentuaban en la cadera y ese bikini le quedaba realmente sexy, las flores le hacían juego con su bonita melena. Se parecía tanto a ella, después de seis años todavía no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en qué sería de su vida, en que estaría haciendo...a lo mejor acabó casándose con ese cara rajada, cuando era él el que realmente podía hacerla feliz. Pero tuvo que hacerlo, tuvo que dejarlo sino ella sería la que estuviera muerta y no su esposa.  
  
Se alejó de la ventana, era hora de comer y quería ver a Adrian antes de volver a su informe.

Ginny se recogió el pelo en una coleta, agarró la toalla de Adrian y la enrolló en el cuerpo del pequeño para secarle y luego lo cogió en brazos para llevarlo a casa.  
  
-Estás fuerte eh Ginny? – bromeó el niño en brazos de la pelirroja-  
  
-Jajaja de algo tiene que servirme jugar a quiddich no?  
  
-Juegas a quiddich????  
  
-Si, en el equipo femenino de la universidad, soy buscadora  
  
-Siiiiii?? Papa también fue buscador en Hogwarts!! Aunque entre nosotros....creo que no era demasiado bueno  
  
-Jajaja  
  
Los dos entraron en la casa, Ginny tan sólo llevaba el bikini puesto con las sandalias que Anne había dejado en el armario y llevaba a Adrian en brazos enrollado en una toalla verde.  
  
-Papa!!!! –grito Adrian tratando de bajarse de los brazos de Ginny-  
  
Ginny le dejó en el suelo mientras seguía con la mirada los pasos del niño por las alfombras que se dirigía a su padre corriendo, pero su padre no hizo ningún gesto para abrazarle sino que se quedó completamente frío e inmóvil mirando a la pelirroja que estaba frente a él. A la mente de Ginny vino el pergamino que le confirmaba el trabajo " Secretaria de D.M"  
  
-Draco...-dijo Ginny sin apenas fuerza en la voz- Draco Malfoy...


	3. ¿celos?

Hola chicas!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, estoy encantada con todos vuestros reviews!!! Es genial, en serio me hacéis muy feliz y me dais ánimos para seguir escribiendo, pero ahora os contestare los reviews porque os lo mereceis guapas!  
  
Rosa: Hola! Gracias, la historia se me ocurrió una noche de insomnio y lo tenía todo tan claro que debía escribirlo!! Espero que no dejes de leer y de dejarme un review!!!  
  
Lucy: Esa era mi intención, dejaros con la intriga!! Me encantó ese final desde el primer momento, pero ya tienes aquí el siguiente capitulo para saciar tu intriga!!  
  
Susy Snape Malfoy: Me alegro de que te gustara! Me quedó bastante bien. El color del pelo del niño es un factor importante en esta historia, pero eso ya lo descubrirás más adelante, hay un porqué a su color de pelo. Y por la pregunta...queda resuelta en el próximo capítulo!!! ( así te hago leerlo!)  
  
Fabisa: La verdad es que Adrian es un encanto, no parece realmente un Malfoy aunque tiene su carácter...ya lo veréis. Yo también pensé que era Virginia pero me enteré de ese dato dos días antes de publicar el fic, por lo que me dio tiempo a cambiarlo.  
  
Lucía: jajajaja en serio gritaste?? Que fuerte!!! No pensé dejarte tan intrigada! Que pasará....que contestará Malfoy?? Tranquila que no tienes que esperar demasiado para saberlo!! Me encantó ese final, se sabe por fin quien es el padre pero...no lo que él contestará al saber que es Ginny la niñera de Adrian...es genial!!! Espero que este capítulo también te guste!!  
  
Amsp14: Noo, tranquila que Draco no está enfermo, ni se va a morir ni nada por el estilo, simplemente está melancólico, la figura de Ginny le recordó algo que le hizo pensar, pero te aseguro que Draco está vivo y sano...de momento (jijiji q mala soy). Eres la primera que conozco que su personaje favorito sea Snape, lo único que me gusta de él es el valor que demostró al alejarse de Voldemort pero creo que ahí también hay gato encerrado. Creo que Adrian es el típico niño al que cualquier chica le gustaría cuidar!! Jajaja, es un autentico ángel.  
  
LadyVega: Gracias por esperar el capitulo, espero no haberme demorado demasiado, pero aquí lo tienes. Me alegro de que te guste mucho el fic, creo que me está quedando bien, me sorprendo a mi misma jajaja. Creo que dentro de nada fundaré un club de fans de Adrian Malfoy!!jajaja.  
  
Potter-Black-Lupin: Wow, creo que debo arrodillarme a tus pies, nadie me había dicho algo así y te aseguro que leí el review varias veces, me alegró el día. Para mí es importante que alguien también se fije en mi modo de escribir ya que quiero estudiar periodismo y me da muchos ánimos que alguien me diga que lo hago bien. Espero no defraudarte en los próximos capítulos y que sigas leyéndolos y dándome tu más sincera opinión. Muchos besos!!  
  
Mariana: No te quejarás eh?? He actualizado el mismo día que me mandas el review!! Eso se merece otro review!!! Besos wapa!  
  
Imposibles: espero haber actualizado pronto como para merecerme tu review!! Prometí que actualizaría ayer u hoy y...aquí tenéis el tercer capitulo, espero que te guste!! AnyT Grandchester: aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste y no dejes de leerla, besos!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Por fin, os dejo con el tercer capítulo!!!

A la mente de Ginny vino el pergamino que le confirmaba el trabajo " Secretaria de D.M"  
  
-Draco...-dijo Ginny sin apenas fuerza en la voz- Draco Malfoy...  
  
-Ginny – dijo Draco con una sonrisa, su corazón se alegraba de verla de nuevo- digo..Weasley, tú eres la canguro de Adrian??  
  
-Si, eso me temo –dijo seriamente-  
  
-Vale, pues ya puedes irte, esta tarde me quedo yo con mi hijo – su tono era realmente frío- por cierto, espero que no cometas ningún fallo con Adrian, no se lo perdonare a una pobretona como tú.  
  
-Draco cogió de la mano al moreno y se dirigió al comedor dándole la espalda a Ginny.  
  
-Espera papa  
  
Adrian se soltó de la mano de Draco y corrió hacia Ginny que se había quedado inmóvil en el mismo sitio. El niño llegó hasta ella que se agachó para darle un beso y un abrazo.  
  
-Te espero mañana pelirroja!  
  
-Claro enano, aquí estaré –dijo con una sonrisa-  
  
El niño volvió con su padre que ya le estaba llamando desde la puerta del comedor, ella subió a cambiarse de ropa, cogió su mochila, las llaves del coche y salió irritada por la puerta de la mansión con muchas preguntas en su pensamiento "Ya la había olvidado? Claro que te ha olvidado Virginia, tiene un hijo!! Se casó con otra mujer...otra que no eras tú. De todos los niños que había en el mundo tenía que cuidarle a él, al hijo de Draco Malfoy"  
  
-Ya conocías a Ginny papa?  
  
-Sí cariño, ella estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts, sólo que en diferentes casas y diferentes cursos. Ella es un año menor que yo.  
  
-Y erais amigos?  
  
-Sí, bueno, ahora ya no, ella me odia – dijo mirando a un punto fijo del comedor, sin darse cuenta que la persona con la que hablaba era su propio hijo-  
  
Draco no obtuvo respuesta, a los dos minutos se dio cuenta de ello y miró a su hijo que había pasado completamente de él y estaba comiendo su trozo de carne acompañado por puré de patata y una pequeña ración de verduras.  
  
-Que buen confidente tengo contigo...-ironizó Malfoy en voz alta-  
  
-Decías papa?  
  
-No nada hijo, que esta tarde iremos al callejón Diagon, te apetece? Debo pasarme un momento por la oficina, pero no será más de media hora – al ver la cara de pena de su hijo Draco tuvo que añadir algo más- vaale y cenaremos pizza como recompensa!  
  
-Si!!!  
  
Tras la comida, el pequeño Malfoy se quedó dormido en el sofá del despacho de su padre mientras éste acababa un pequeño informe que pasaría al encargado sobre las nuevas reformas que quería en la plantilla.  
  
Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Adrian despertó justo después de que su padre acabara el informe de metro y medio de pergamino.  
  
-Vamos Adrian, hay que bañarte y vestirte, no puedes ir con esas pintas  
  
-Vale papa –dijo Adrian con la voz todavía adormecida-  
  
Draco desvistió a Adrian, él se quedó únicamente con unos pantalones anchos que llevaba ya que Adrian cuando se bañaba salpicaba más agua que la que tenía en la bañera. Se arrodilló frente a la bañera donde Adrian ya estaba sentado y comenzó a lavarle el pelo.  
  
-Papá, porque yo tengo el pelo negro y tú tan rubio?  
  
-Porque te pareces a mamá –dijo Draco de forma cansada, esa pregunta se la hacía cada día que bañaba a Adrian, es decir, todos los días-  
  
Adrian comenzó a entretenerse hundiendo los juguetes de la bañera en el agua, lo extraño es que ni tocaba dichos juguetes tan sólo los miraba concentrado.  
  
-Adrian! Deja de usar tus poderes!! Eres demasiado pequeño y podrías herir a alguien  
  
-Jo –los juguetes salieron a flote- es que no puedo controlarlos...  
  
-Pues no los uses y así no tendrás que hacerlo – sentenció Draco con una dura mirada-  
  
Tras bañar al niño se duchó él, se notaba que había dejado de ejercitarse por cuidar más al niño, ya no estaba tan musculoso como antes, pero sus pectorales y su abdomen continuaban fuertes y marcados, sus brazos tenían una bonita forma estilizada pero no se le marcaba tanto como cuando la madre de Adrian vivía. El no se encargaba prácticamente del niño, era como un invitado más en la casa, pero cuando se vio sólo con él tuvo que dejar de lado su orgullo y cuidar de él y eso era lo mejor que le había pasado. No comprendía como un ser de cuatro años podía hacerle tan feliz y alegrarle el peor día de trabajo, pero todavía le faltaba ella...  
  
Draco se vistió con unos jeans ajustados, una camisa y una chaqueta oscura, Adrian insistió en vestirse sólo y apareció con unos pantalones marrones claritos y una camisa blanca por fuera del pantalón, había peinado su pelo hacía arriba lo que le daba un aire de niño travieso.  
  
-Tienes estilo Adrian – dijo Draco con una sonrisa-  
  
-Tengo de quien aprender – y le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre-  
  
Ambos bajaron a la chimenea principal de la casa que se encontraba en el vestíbulo, era de piedra, grande como para que cupieran dos personas perfectamente y estaba perfectamente adornada con el escudo de la familia Malfoy en el centro, poco después los dos Malfoy estaban en el callejón Diagón.

Ginny llegó enfurecida a su casa, por suerte no estaba ninguno de sus hermanos. Tiró la mochila cerca de la chimenea donde encontró un pequeño pergamino.  
  
_Querida Ginny:  
  
Hemos ido a casa de un compañero de tu padre que da una pequeña cena para celebrar su ascenso en el ministerio. Llegaremos algo tarde, tu cena está casi lista, la puedes calentar un poco con tu varita.  
  
Muchos besos  
  
Papá y Mama  
_  
"Perfecto -pensó Ginny- tengo toda la noche para mi pero no me apetece nada estar sola necesito hablar con alguien, sino me comeré la cabeza con ese maldito rubio"  
  
Antes de que pudiera hacer nada una lechuza blanca atravesó la ventada  
  
-Hedwing – dijo Ginny en voz alta-  
  
Ginny se acercó a la lechuza que se había posado encima de la mesa de la cocina, le extendió la pata para que la pelirroja cogiera el pergamino.  
  
_Hola Gin! Espero no molestarte pero Ron ha ido a cenar a casa de Hermione y no me apetece pasar la noche solo, así que te invito a cenar. Paso a por ti a las siete.  
  
Besos  
  
Harry P.  
_  
Eran las cinco y media y Ginny necesitaba un relajante baño, por lo que subió al baño, llenó la bañera de agua templada y se metió dentro dejando vagar su mente por sitios en donde ella no podía controlarla. "Adrian Malfoy....hijo del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.....pero son tan poco parecidos...a lo mejor se parece a su madre...con quien se casó Draco...desde sexto no he sabido nada de él y ahora me entero así que se casó y tiene un precioso hijo..."  
  
Ginny salió del relajante baño de espuma y sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar a Draco de su cabeza. Recogió el pelo en una toalla y se dirigió a su cuarto para vestirse. Eligió una falda blanca por la rodilla, un suéter rojo de tirantes y un abrigo de lino blanco de un solo botón que le llegaba por encima de la falda. Conjunto sus zapatos y bolso con el rojo del suéter y recogió su pelo en una coleta alta con algunos mechones sueltos por la cara. Desde que estuvo varios años trabajando con sus hermanos en la tienda de sortilegios tenía bastante dinero ahorrado, además sabía que por ser la pequeña y vivir todavía en casa sus hermanos ingresaban dinero en su cuenta de Gringrots sin que supuestamente ella lo supiera.  
  
Eran las siete menos cinco cuando Harry llegó a la madriguera, su pelo todavía sin dominar estaba algo revuelto, las gafas le daban un aspecto de niño todavía pero sus profundos ojos verdes denotaban una vida difícil. Los años en los que estuvo con Ginny puede que hubieran sido los mejores de su vida y él lo sabía pero también sabía que el corazón de la pelirroja ya no latía por él, por lo que debía conformarse con ser su amigo, casi su hermano.  
  
-Ya estoy Harry – gritó la pelirroja desde algún lugar de la casa-  
  
Harry comenzó a dar vueltas por ese salón que tan bien conocía, tenía una mesa reservada en un bonito restaurante italiano del callejón Diagón. Ron y Hermione iban a ir a cenar allí pero al final ambos se dirigieron al mundo muggle para cenar en casa de Mione.  
  
-Wow , estás guapísima Gin –dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa-  
  
-Sí, eres tan adulador que si llevara una túnica roída dirías que estoy preciosa!  
  
-Es que no importa lo que te pongas, siempre estas preciosa  
  
Ante este comentario Gin bajó la cabeza y enrojeció de inmediato, todavía le afectaba que una persona como Harry hiciera esos comentarios sobre ella  
  
-Por cierto –dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz- donde vamos?  
  
-A un italiano del callejón Diagon, te apetece?  
  
-Me parece genial –dijo con una sonrisa-  
  
Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la chimenea por la que llegaron al caldero chorreante, y paseando por las calles iluminadas del callejón llegaron a un agradable sitio que tenía varias mesas en la terraza para cenar al aire libre contemplando las idas y venidas de los numerosos magos que disfrutaban de una agradable noche.  
  
Harry y Ginny se sentaron en una mesa del exterior, con un pequeño ramillete de flores en el centro de la mesa, pidieron pasta fresca y por consejo de Harry pidieron lasaña que según él estaba realmente buena, y no se equivocaba. Ginny estaba pasando una estupenda velada, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien en compañía de Harry, desde que lo habían dejado siempre intentaba hablar de las razones que llevaron a Gin a cortar con él pero no podía decirle la verdad, tampoco ella quería creer que esa fuera la verdad.

Draco y su hijo entraron en el restaurante, lo descubrió una vez con su esposa y Adrian se había aficionado a las pizzas de allí, aunque él prefería algo de pasta. Estaba realmente cansado y verla de nuevo le había estado carcomiendo el alma toda la tarde, deseaba ir a casa y deseaba que ella estuviera allí.  
  
-Papa, venga vamos a sentarnos  
  
-No Adrian, mejor dentro, además esta mesa está reservada.  
  
Pidieron la cena para ambos, aunque Draco sabía que Adrian nunca se acababa la pizza, y eso que eran pequeñas. Lo estaban pasando bien, Draco siempre disfrutaba con las tonterías que hacía el pequeño Adrian "por suerte no se parece a mi de pequeño...su futuro lo elige él y espero que su orgullo no le haga tomar decisiones equivocadas, pero espero que yo no me convierta en un padre como el mío o peor...que Adrian acabe pareciéndose a su padre..."  
  
-Papa...  
  
-Dime Adri  
  
-Quiero hacer pis....  
  
-Eso te pasa por beber tanto zumo de calabaza –Draco vio la cara de pena de Adrian que se estaba meando encima-  
  
-Anda, vamos meón  
  
Adrian se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacia el baño mientras su padre le seguía detrás. Pero algo interrumpió el camino de Malfoy, al pasar junto a la salida camino del baño la vio, estaba allí cenando y estaba preciosa, perfectamente conjuntada, elegante, sencilla, perfecta. Su sonrisa iluminaba el mas oscuro de los días e incluso la más oscuras de las almas. "Y si me acerco? Podía poner a Adrian por excusa..." Pero sus pensamientos cesaron cuando vio a su acompañante, la furia invadió su cuerpo y salió rápidamente tras los pasos de Adrian hasta que le agarró de la muñeca.  
  
-Nos vamos  
  
-Pero, papa, pero si me estoy meando!! Además aún no he acabado mi postre!!!  
  
-Me da igual Adrian, ya tendrás tiempo de mear en casa y cualquier elfo te puede preparar un postre, ahora nos vamos.  
  
Dracó dejó unos galeones encima de la mesa, cogió su chaqueta y arrastrando a Adrian salió del restaurante, no quería que ella le viera por lo que tenía que pasar rápido.  
  
-Ginny!!!!!!!! – gritó Adrian cuando se dio cuenta de que su niñera estaba cenando en la terraza, ésta se giró y vio a un niño corriendo hacia ella, a lo lejos su padre le miraba con furia  
  
-Hola Adrian! –dijo con una sonrisa apartando la vista de los ojos de Malfoy- que tal?  
  
-Bien!! Vendrás mañana no?? Tengo una escoba que quiero enseñarte!!  
  
-Claro que iré, no me perderé tu escoba!!  
  
-Este es tu novio?? –dijo el niño señalando a Harry-  
  
-ADRIAN MALFOY!!!!! –gritó Draco enfurecido- Ven aquí ahora mismo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El niño se giró rápidamente, al ver la expresión de su padre se dirigió a él sin despedirse de Ginny sin tiempo de que ella pudiera responderle a la pregunta.  
  
Ni Draco ni Adrian pronunciaron una palabra al llegar a casa, Draco se mostraba realmente frío, cambió a su hijo le dio un beso y se fue a dormir, era tarde y no quería pensar más en ella, todavía le dolía.

Ginny se levantó perezosamente, esa noche no había descansado lo más mínimo, todavía recordaba la cara de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que ese niño era el hijo de Draco Malfoy, y peor cara puso cuando se enteró de que Ginny era su niñera. Por suerte le había prometido no contárselo a nadie de su familia. Pero lo que realmente le inquietaba era la cara y la actitud de Malfoy, nunca le había visto tan alterado y hoy tendría que encontrárselo cara a cara de nuevo.  
  
Eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana cuando Ginny entró en la mansión Malfoy, pero los acontecimientos no se hicieron esperar.  
  
-Llegas tarde Weasley –dijo Draco fríamente  
  
-Lo sé, se me estropeó el coche  
  
-Sí, seguro...se ve que el cara rajada de tu novio te entretuvo más de lo debido anoche, tienes ojeras. Ese no es asunto tuyo Malfoy –dijo Ginny mirándole a los ojos- Tu ya no tienes derechos sobre mí, ya no eres nadie.  
  
-Te recuerdo que sigo siendo tu jefe  
  
Ginny se giró enfurecida hacia la puerta, no iba a soportar que Malfoy se creyera superior a ella también ahora, pero algo la frenó, esa pregunta hizo que se detuviera a pocos metros de la puerta.  
  
-Tan pronto me has olvidado Weasley?

Os ha gustado????? espero que si!!! Con esa pregunta se da entender que sí, que realmente pasó algo en Hogwarts pero...que fue lo que paso? Estuvieron Draco y Ginny juntos? Porque lo dejaron?? Todo eso y más en el próximo capitulooo ( tatata chaaaaaan) jijiji.  
  
Gracias a todos los que leéis la historia aunque no dejéis review pero os lo agradecería más si lo dejarais jejeje. Muchas gracias a todas, espero sus reviews!!!!!!!! 0 


	4. Una conversación pendiente

Vale, vale, no me matéis!!! Parece que todos estáis impacientes por el capitulo, pero antes tengo una mala noticia que daros, hoy subo este capitulo, pero hasta el día 18 o 19 no podré subir el siguiente, todavía no está acabado y el martes 14 empiezo mis exámenes de selectivo por lo que tengo que estudiar mucho y no tendré demasiado tiempo para escribir, pero el día 19 como muuuy tarde os colgaré el capítulo 5, os lo aseguro y perdonadme por el retraso, espero que no os deje demasiado intrigadas este final y así soportaréis mejor la espera. Muchos besos mis adoradas lectoras. Y ahora sí, contesto vuestros reviews que han sido 11 esta vez!!!  
  
Hitomi Felton: a ver, no es que me guste que te de una taquicardia ya que si te da no creo que puedas leer este capítulo, pero...entiende que tengo que dejarte con intriga o no leeras el siguiente!!!!!!! Disfruta de éste!!  
  
Anis-fh: me alegra mucho de que te fascine el fic, vuestra opinión es realmente importante para mi, gracias por tus ánimos y no dejes de leerlo!!!  
  
Fabisa: la verdad es que no quiero hacer muy largo el fic y tiene que salir pronto el carácter de Malfoy y como siempre ha tenido rivalidad con Harry lo de Ginny hizo que por los celos casi le saliera humo por las orejas!!!  
  
Rosa: Gracias por lo de magnifica escritora, realmente me halaga, y mucho. Si, me quedó un poco corto por los diálogos pero pienso una escena final y cuando llego ahí, se acaba el fic, este no se si es un poco más largo, pero el siguiente si que será mas extenso y con algo más de contenido....importante jejeje. Muchos besos!!!  
  
Perla Mery: me alegra muchísimo que te guste porque estoy super enganchada al tuyo, a si que ya puedes ir actualizando!!!! Jajaja. Espero que te guste este capitulo y felicidades por el tuyo, que hicieron para que Ginny se duplicara?? Pobre Dracooo!!!!  
  
Potter-Black- Lupin: jijiji mientras sea eso y no otra cosa por lo que te enfades... mi nombre es Vicky, no se si lo sabías, al final he puesto mi dirección de Hotmail así que estaré encanta de hablar contigo. Me alegra que se te hiciera corto, eso quiere decir que te gustó! No te preocupes en este capitulo ya hay un flashback pero el más importante será el del próximo, por cierto, como lo haces para adivinar siempre algo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo???? Me tienes intrigada eh?? Obsesionada?? Que way!!!!! A mi también me pasa tranquila creo que escribo el fic tan pronto para saber que va a pasar entre Draco y Ginny jajaja. 1000 besos!!!  
  
Lucía: daría lo que fuera por verte por un agujerito al final de cada fic!! tiene que ser un espectáculo!!! Jajaja. Si la verdad es que me gustan los finales con intriga, pero te anticipo que la última frase de éste no es una pregunta!!! Jajaja. Un abrazo preciosa!  
  
Ginny Kinomoto: te ha gustado?? espero tu review con la opinión de este capitulo eh? Ciao!!  
  
Amsp14: me alegra que te guste como va la historia! Tranquila, una comida de esas se dará pronto jijiji que mala soy. La verdad es que cada vez me gusta menos Harry como pareja de Ginny, él ya ha tenido la suficiente fama y admiración por todas sus hazañas y ser tan bueno en quiddich pero...no se puede tener todo!!  
  
Lady Vega: siento haber tardado un poco con este capitulo, pero entre tanto estudiar se me olvidó por completo. En muchas cosas Malfoy se merece un buen bofetón, pero tienes razón, Draco sin su orgullo no sería Draco. Pero él sabe que con Ginny el orgullo debe dejarlo a un lado porque sino no pisaría la Madriguera en su vida!!! Espero que te guste el capítulo y que dejes un bonito review!!!  
  
Mariana: aunque haya tardado un poco más...espero igualmente tu review eh?? O me dejarás con las ganas que quiero una colección!!! Aquí tienes uno de los flashback sobre Ginny y Draco, espero que te guste. Ya viste la peli??? Aquí la estrenan el día 18, el día después que acabo los exámenes pre- universitarios y mis amigas y yo nos iremos de cabeza al cine!!!!!! Muchos besos wapa!!!!!!  
  
Ahora sí, os dejo con el capitulo 4, que lo disfrutéis  
  
-Tan pronto me has olvidado Weasley?  
  
Ginny se giró y miró a Draco a los ojos, esos ojos grises que siempre la habían enamorado pero intimidado a la vez ya no le daban miedo, ahora era capaz de afrontarlos aunque su corazón se rompiera en pedazos.  
  
-Te crees con derecho a preguntarme eso? –dijo Ginny indignada-  
  
-Sí –su respuesta fue seca y convencida-  
  
-Tú no tienes ningún derecho, tu que me dejaste, hiciste que esperara año tras año tu visita, tu carta, tu lechuza, cualquier cosa que me hiciera mantener la confianza en ti...en nosotros. Y después de seis años...después de seis años me entero de que te casaste al poco de salir de Hogwarts y que tienes un hijo – una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Ginny- Tú fuiste el que me olvidó, no tienes derecho a irrumpir de nuevo en mi vida y joderme de nuevo, no te lo permitiré.  
  
Ginny estaba realmente furiosa, salió de la casa de Malfoy dando un sonoro portazo y se sentó en la acera a llorar, sabía que seguía cerca de la casa, pero él no saldría a buscarla.  
  
Al día siguiente Ginny no fue a trabajar, le parecía mal por Adrian, pero no quería ver a Draco. "Desde cuando él podía pedirle explicaciones a ella? Él fue el que me dejó" A la mente de Ginny venía el último día en Hogwarts de Draco.  
  
_Flashback  
  
Acababa de despertarse en una cama que no era la suya, la habitación era espaciosa ya que era individual, estaba decorada de una forma muy sobria y en seguida la reconoció...era el cuarto de Draco Malfoy. Ginny se giró y descubrió al chico de cabellera rubia dormido a su lado, y sonrió recordando lo que paso aquella noche. Había sido la noche de fin de curso en la que se despedían los alumnos de séptimo entre los que se encontraba Draco, la cena y el baile había ido bien, pero a las once y media Draco y ella se fugaron a la sala común de Slytherin y fueron al cuarto de Draco, querían pasar la última noche juntos y preferían que nadie les viera. Habían hecho el amor durante la noche, aprovechando cada minuto que pasaban juntos y disfrutando el último roce de sus cuerpos.  
  
Ginny despertó suavemente al Slytherin, regalándole besos por el cuerpo a lo que el correspondió con un tierno abrazo. Draco nunca se había sentido así, estaba enamorado de esa pelirroja, no le importaba el poder, el dinero ni el lado oscuro, sólo quería que ese momento se paralizara para siempre, pero sabía que no podía ser así, que ella tendría que olvidarle y sería más fácil si ella le odiara. Draco se moría por dentro cuando se despidió de ella, sabía que nunca la volvería a ver, meses después él sería reconocido como mortífago y la marca del señor oscuro ardería en su brazo, mientras ella esperaría que una lechuza llegara a la madriguera con noticias, pero esa lechuza nunca llegó.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
_  
Un ruido hizo que Ginny dejara de lado sus pensamientos y mirara en dirección a la chimenea, allí pudo vislumbrar una figura alta y delgada elegantemente vestida.  
  
-Weasley, que te dije de cometer un error con Adrian? podría despedirte por esto  
  
-Mira Mafloy, lo siento por tu hijo pero no tenía ganas de verte la cara por lo que vete de mi casa, no tienes derecho a irrumpir aquí – dijo la pelirroja levantándose-  
  
-Te recuerdo que trabajas para mi, y tienes un contrato que cumplir, así que déjate de chulerías, vístete y vamonos  
  
-Y si no quiero trabajar para ti?  
  
-Mira Weasley te recuerdo que lo que te pago es más de lo que nunca ha visto tu familia en su cuenta bancaria, el dinero te hace falta y creo que no te molesta tanto verme cada día  
  
-Vete a la mierda, engreído!  
  
La puerta del comedor se abrió lentamente y se dejó asomar una cabeza pelirroja, era la señora Weasley.  
  
-Perdonad, sé que no es el momento pero, les apetece un te?  
  
-Mama!! No ves que estamos discutiendo??!!!  
  
-Claro que me apetecería, no he desayunado todavía –dijo Malfoy haciendo rabiar a Ginny-  
  
-Pues enseguida se lo traigo, por cierto, quien es usted? –dijo inocentemente Molly antes de volver a la cocina-  
  
-El jefe de Ginny, soy el padre de Adrian Malfoy, Draco Malfoy  
  
Molly se quedó pálida al escuchar el nombre, sabía que ese chico había sido mortífago pero que por alguna razón no tenía la marca en su antebrazo, su padre había sido besado por uno de los dementores de Azkaban, pero él había salido adelante, creía que se había reformado pero en el fondo seguía siendo un Malfoy por lo que no contaba con la simpatía de ninguno de los Weasley.  
  
-Mira Weasley, si no quieres trabajar más para mi por lo menos ven a mi oficina a firmar tu despido voluntario, eso sí no verás ni un solo galeón. Te espero allí en dos horas, así te da tiempo a ducharte y arreglarte un poco –dijo con una cara de desprecio por el atuendo que llevaba Ginny-  
  
-Qué pasa?? Es mi pijama!! – Ginny todavía no se había vestido, llevaba una camiseta realmente larga de Bill que le llegaba por medio muslo, había recogido su pelo en una coleta baja y paseaba descalza por su casa, en el fondo a Draco le encantaba verla así, siempre le habían apasionado las finas y largas piernas de la pelirroja.  
  
-Dile a tu madre que gracias por la invitación pero que me he tenido que ir a trabajar.  
  
Sin esperar ninguna respuesta Draco se encaminó a la chimenea por donde llegó a su despacho. Allí se encontraba Adrian escribiendo las dos vocales que le había enseñado Ginny el día anterior.

-Cariño, no me dijiste que Draco Malfoy era tu jefe!!  
  
-Lo sé mama  
  
-Y porque no me lo dijiste???  
  
-Porque sabía que me dirías que lo dejara  
  
-Es que es lo que tendrías que hacer  
  
-Eso es lo que estoy pensando mamá, debo ir a su despacho en dos horas  
  
Ginny desayunó sin demasiadas ganas, subió a su cuarto y se puso los piratas negros que había comprado la semana anterior, un suéter blanco que dejaba los hombros al descubierto y unas finas sandalias con tacón, se peinó con un sencillo recogido que dejaba al aire algunos mechones y se encaminó a la chimenea, todavía quedaba una hora para que tuviera que ir al despacho de Malfoy, por lo que iría al ministerio a visitar a Hermione, necesitaba el consejo de una amiga.  
  
-Hola Gin! –saludó Mione al ver a la pelirroja entrar en su despacho- estás guapísima  
  
-Gracias – se sonrojó un poco-  
  
-Que tal fue la cena con Harry??  
  
-Bueno...bien hasta que...  
  
-Hasta que apareció Malfoy –dijo seriamente Mione-  
  
-Como lo sabes?  
  
-Harry me lo cont  
  
-Lo imaginaba...  
  
-Ginny, Malfoy ya te hizo sufrir una vez...y mucho, debes olvidarle  
  
-Tiene un hijo  
  
-Siiii?  
  
-Si, y es el niño al que cuido  
  
-Como??!!! Y no me habías dicho nada??!!!  
  
-Me enteré el mismo día que salí a cenar con Harry, no te he visto desde entonces!  
  
-Ginny, deja el trabajo, no puedes dejar que Draco entre de nuevo en tu vida  
  
-Son 200 galeones al mes –dijo Ginny sin levantar la vista del suelo-  
  
-Vale, no dejes el trabajo. 200 galeones???!!!!! Es de oro el crío???  
  
-No, pero es su único hijo y ya sabes como es Malfoy, todo debe ser lo mejor, incluso el cuidado de su hijo.  
  
-Y quien es la madre?? –preguntó interesada Mione-  
  
-No lo sé. Pero el niño tiene el pelo negro, por lo que en eso no ha salido a su padre...  
  
El tiempo pasó rápidamente por lo que Ginny tuvo que despedirse de Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, voy para allá, entonces no dejo el trabajo no?  
  
-No, es demasiado dinero como para desperdiciarlo pero...ten cuidado con Malfoy  
  
Ginny y Hermione se abrazaron, Mione prometió visitarla esa misma noche para enterarse de cómo había ido todo con Draco.Llegó al piso 24 del edificio de oficinas, entró en el despacho de Anne y la vio trabajando tranquilamente.  
  
-Hola Ginny! - dijo levantando la vista ante la entrada de Gin- Draco te está esperando, por suerte no está de mal humor, cosa rara tratándose de Adrian. Le aviso de que has llegado, siéntate.  
  
Ginny se sentó en un sofá que quedaba en la pared opuesta al escritorio de Anne, a los cinco minutos escuchó la voz suave de la chica.  
  
-Puedes entrar Gin, estaba hablando por teléfono y no podía comunicarle que habías llegado.  
  
Ginny se levantó y ando con paso firme hasta la puerta del despacho,  
llamó con los nudillos y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta en la que  
un cartelito en la puerta anunciaba el nombre del hombre que seencontraba en él.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, veo que me has hecho caso. Estás preciosa Ginevra.  
  
-Déjate de peloteos Malfoy, creo que debemos aclarar algunas cosas.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo. Espera  
  
Dracó salió por una puerta cercana a su escritorio de la que de repente salió Adrian con el pelo completamente revuelto.  
  
-Ginny!!!!!!!!!!!! – El niño se abalanzó sobre ella- cómo que no has venido esta mañana a casa?  
  
-He tenido visita, pero ya estoy aquí. Ahora debo hablar con tu padre, luego si quieres vamos a comer tu y yo, vale?  
  
-Siiii –dijo el niño entusiasmado- Papá me dejas?  
  
-Ya veremos Adrian, ahora sal, necesito hablar con Weasley.  
  
El niño obedeció a su padre y con un juguete en la mano salió del despacho de su padre.  
  
-Bueno, lo has pensado?  
  
-Sí, y voy a seguir cuidando a Adrian, pero con una condición  
  
-Cual?  
  
-Que no te meterás en mi vida, ya me rompiste el corazón el una vez Malfoy  
  
-Pero como pude comprobar Potter te curó, no? – dijo visiblemente irritado-  
  
-Pues no te imaginas lo que Harry me ayudó a olvidarte  
  
-Seguro que se aprovechó de ti  
  
-No tanto como lo hiciste tú – dijo Ginny sin apartar la mirada de la de Malfoy-  
  
-No voy a aceptar esa condición – anunció fríamente-  
  
-Porque? Tu humor o tu vida afectan a mi hijo y no voy a permitir que él sufra las consecuencias, por lo que cuando crea q estás actuando mal o lo estás pasando mal, me meteré.  
  
-Y desde cuando te importa cuando lo pase mal yo? –dijo Ginny levantándose-  
  
-Desde siempre  
  
-Seguro...por eso me cambiaste por el señor oscuro no?  
  
-Algún día sabrás porque desapareció mi marca  
  
-Y sabré algún día porque me dejaste así, sin una sola explicación?  
  
-Puede...- por una vez en la conversación Draco bajó la mirada hasta el suelo huyendo de los ojos color miel de la pelirroja-  
  
El silencio inundó el despacho de Malfoy, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, y ninguno quería desviarla. Ginny sentía rencor hacia Malfoy, él sabía que se había equivocado en su vida pero si hubiera seguido con ella, ella habría muerto.  
  
-Mira Weasley, creo que por el bien de Adrian, es mejor que separemos lo personal de lo profesional y cuando yo crea que tu vida personal afecta a la profesional tomaré medidas, te parece bien?  
  
-Sí...- dijo con un hilo de voz-  
  
Ginny levantó la cabeza, por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas de dolor.  
  
-Con quien te casaste Draco? – dijo débilmente- Quien es la madre de Adrian?  
  
-Es una larga historia Ginny  
  
-Cuéntamela...Bueno, tendréis que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saber quien es la esperada madre de Adrian!!!!!!!!!!! Espero sorprenderos, jijiji. También Draco se sincerará con Ginny así que...no dejéis de leer y ya sabéis, con tan sólo un review me hacéis muy feliz, en vuestra mano está que esta carita se ponga contenta!! :( También os dejo mi dirección de Hotmail para cualquier cosa que queráis, estaré encanta de conoceros y a lo mejor os doy pistas sobre lo que pasa en próximos capítulos!!!!!!!! Mi dirección es: vickyvcfhotmail.com. Muchísimos besos a todas!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Aclaraciones

Hola!!!! Ya acabe el selectivo y he salido con vida!!!!!! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, el día 25 me dan la nota y os la diré enseguida, pero creo que ha ido bastante bien. A todas las que se examinaron, espero que les haya ido genial. Gracias por no desesperaros, os dije que hoy actualizaría, ayer no pude porque estrenaban en España, Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban y claro, tenía que ir a verla!!!!!! (por cierto, os habéis fijado en lo buenorro que se ha puesto Ron???? Esta guapisimo!!!). Bueno, os contesto reviews, que os lo merecéis con creces!!  
  
Luciana: hola Lucy!!! Ya sé que todos esperabais que continuara, pero ese final era perfecto para dejaros con la intriga hasta hoy, espero que este capitulo aclare algunas cosas, pero no penséis que ya está todo descubierto queda un gran misterio por solucionar!!!!!!! Disfruta el capitulo y espero tu opinión!!!! Muchos besos!  
  
Potter-Black-Lupin: he de reconocer que el cuarto capitulo me quedó demasiado corto, pero en este me he superado, 12 hojas de word!!! Además hay un buen flash back bastante interesante, espero que te siga gustando el fic, me hace mucha ilusión conocer vuestra opinión, me dio muchos ánimos vuestros reviews para mis exámenes!!  
  
Abin: me alegro de que recuperaras dos asignaturas, estamos hechas unas grandes estudiantes!!jajaja. Por cierto, desde cuando me lees la mente??? Sigue haciendo caso a tus intuiciones, vas muy bien encaminada!!! Aquí descubrirás por fin quien es la madre de Adrian pero te sigo diciendo que no descartes nada, queda algo por descubrir en este fic. muchos besos!!!  
  
Azazel-Black: sigues viva?? Espero que no te me mueras, perdería una lectora y no me lo puedo permitir!!!!! Anda, ponte a leer y sacia tu curiosidad!!jajaja te aseguro que este final no tiene tanta intriga!  
  
Imposibles: hola!! No te preocupes, cualquier momento es bueno para dejarme un review, incluso si estas en clase jejeje!! Espero que te guste el capitulo y que ese no sea el único review que me mandas!!!  
  
Virgine de Malfoy Black: me alegra muchísimo de que te guste, espero no haber actualizado demasiado tarde, mis exámenes no me permitieron hacerlo antes. Muchos besos y continúa leyendo mi fic!  
  
Ginny Kinomoto: hola!!! Tranquila que todo se solucionara entre esa parejita!! La verdad es que mis exámenes fueron bastante bien, muchas gracias por el review!!!  
  
Xayide-La Mas Pillada: gracias por lo de que escribo bien, es muy importante para mi, que además de la historia os guste el modo de narrarla. La verdad es que no me gusta Harry de malo, pero aquí lo pinto más como resignado y perdedor, no se dio cuenta en su momento del amor de Ginny y debe dejar paso a Draco, se odian pero acabarán ayudandose, además Harry acabará con alguna pareja este fic y será feliz. Espero que no dejes de leerlo y me des siempre tu más sincera opinión. Muchos besos!  
  
Pupi-chan: tranquila, tranquila, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo!! Siento haberos dejado con la intriga, pero tenía que asegurarme de que leeríais este capitulo tras la espera!! Hitomi Felton: espero no haber tardado demasiado, de verdad lo siento, pero mis exámenes tenía prioridad. Espero que te guste este capitulo y claro que volverán juntos, están hechos el uno para el otro!!!! Muchos besos y espero tu review!!!  
  
Lucía: que tal mi más histérica lectora?? Has aguantado?? Jajaja. Mira para que veas que he sido buena escritora he seguido los consejos de tu review y en este capitulo encontrarás la ansiada historia de la madre de Adrian, el porque de la ruptura de Draco y Ginny y un día entero de Adrian con Ginny en la madriguera!!! Para que no te quejes!!!! Espero que tu como buena lectora me dejes un bonito review diciéndome que te ha parecido y me puedes dar ideas xa próximos capítulos, que siempre son bien recibidas!!  
  
LadyVega: gracias por tu consejo pero he de reconocer que me puse muy nerviosa en algunos examenes, no pude prepararlos todo lo bien que quisiera ( estuve enferma los 3 días antes del selectivo y no pude estudiar) y no sabía que tal me saldrían, por suerte todo fue bien. Por cierto, de donde eres?? La verdad es que el final os dejo a todas super intrigadas eh??me alegro!! Xq eso pretendía. Espero q te guste este capitulo y me digas que te parece. Muchos besos!!  
  
Fabisa: el titulo le iba clavado al capitulo eh? Se me ocurrió en el ultimo momento jeje. Bueno, yo creo que el capitulo está bastante bien, además es más largo que los demás por lo que tienes más donde leer como recompensa por vuestra paciente espera. De verdad deseo que os guste! Muchos besos!!  
  
Perla-Mery: pues algo le contará, no se, después de 6 años le debe una explicación no crees??? Por cierto, una pena lo de tu ordenador porque estoy deseando que continúes tu fic!!!!!  
  
Mariana: hola!!!! Mis exámenes fueron bastante bien, que tal los tuyos??? Espero que genial. Te aseguro que en este cap. sabrás de una vez por todas quien es la madre de Adrian!!!! Así que espero que no te me mueras!! Respecto a la peli....me ha encantado!!! Considero que es la mejor de las tres con diferencia, Ron está guapísimo!!! Hay unos toques de humor que hacen la peli super entretenida y graciosa, de verdad que me ha encantado!! Las caras que ponía Ron cuando encontraba de repente a Hermione a su lado eran para partirse!!! Cuales fueron tus escenas favoritas??  
  
Amsp14: He cumplido mi palabra y no me he pasado del día 19!!! Espero que no se te haya hecho demasiada larga la espera y que te guste el quinto capitulo. Tanto como con sobresalientes no creo, pero me han salido bastante bien, gracias por tu apoyo, me habéis dado muchos ánimos!! He hecho este capitulo más largo como recompensa a vuestra espera y al apoyo que me habéis dado. Disfrútalo!!!  
  
Wow...16 reviews!!!!! Os habéis superado!!!!!!! Muchas gracias a todas!!!!! Gracias por esperar con tantas ansias el capitulo y por los animos que me disteis para mis exámenes os estoy realmente agradecida. Y como recompensa, aquí teneis el quinto capítulo:

-Con quien te casaste Draco? – dijo débilmente- Quien es la madre de Adrian  
  
-Es una larga historia Ginny  
  
-Cuéntamela...  
  
-Aquí no...vamos a mi casa  
  
Draco cogió delicadamente la mano de Ginny y posó en ella un pañuelo para que se secara las lagrimas, ella levantó la vista y con los ojos aún llorosos cruzó su mirada con la de Draco y un pensamiento pasó por su mente "Todavía te amo, Draco Malfoy".  
  
El rubio salió de su despacho y avisó a Anne que iría a casa con Ginny, por lo que ella tendría que quedarse con Adrian, volverían después de comer y se lo llevaría a dar una vuelta.  
  
-Vamos –dijo Draco entrando de nuevo en el despacho-  
  
Ginny se levantó del asiento, notó la mano de Draco que suavemente rodeaba su cintura y la guiaba a la chimenea desde donde dijo claramente "Complejo Drewston nº 11" De repente ambos se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión de Malfoy. Ginny ya había dejado de llorar, pero no pronunció palabra en ningún momento. Draco se sentó en un cómodo sofá esperando que Ginny se sentara a su lado.  
  
-Mira Gin, todo tiene una explicación, pero debo decirte que nuestra relación ha sido lo único bueno que ha pasado en mi vida  
  
-Y...entonces, porque me abandonaste?  
  
-Porque ahora estarías muerta, igual que lo está la madre de Adrian, y ella me da igual pero tú no. No podía arriesgar tu vida por ser feliz  
  
-Porque murió? –dijo Ginny sin prestar atención a las palabras que Malfoy había dicho-  
  
-Voldemort la mató. Yo deje de servirle, le di de lado al poder que él me ofrecía, como castigo mató a la madre de Adrian, aunque a mi no me afectó, nunca la ame.  
  
-Quien era?  
  
_Flashback:  
  
Draco, tengo una buena noticia que darte, dentro de dos semanas será tu iniciación como mortífago –dijo Lucius sin esperar respuesta-  
  
Ya? Tan pronto? – dijo Draco algo asustado-  
  
Hijo, tu padre es un gran sirviente del Señor Oscuro y él tiene grandes planes para ti. Es un honor que quiera que te unas a sus filas.  
  
Claro padre –dijo Draco sin mostrar un ápice de alegría-  
  
Draco comenzó a pasear por los jardines de la mansión Malfoy, ya no había nada que hacer, no podía rebelarse ante su padre y ante Voldemort, en dos semanas la marca tenebrosa ardería en su brazo.  
  
El momentó llegó, en una sala oscura ubicada en un sitio oculto, tan difícil de acceder que ni él sabía como había llegado allí. Vestía sus mejores galas, su padre había preparado minuciosamente ese momento, la humedad entraba por todos los poros de la piel de Draco, la oscuridad de la sala hacía que no pudiera ver más allá de un sillón decorado a conciencia con símbolos de muerte, serpientes y tapizado de forma sobria, lo que le hacía pensar que estaba destinado a Voldemort, su señor. Una luz parpadeante alumbró la sala, la niebla fue tomando forma hasta que una túnica negra, que únicamente dejaba a la vista dos ojos rojos que atravesaban a los asistentes, se situó en el sillón. Uno a uno los mortífagos allí presentes fueron besando los pies de la túnica de su Señor, finalmente le tocó el turno a Draco.  
  
Tú debes ser el pequeño Malfoy, acércate – dijo fríamente-  
  
Draco se acercó a la túnica que apenas dejaba ver la verdadera forma del cuerpo de Voldemort, se arrodilló lentamente y cogiendo los bajos de la túnica los besó.  
  
Draco Malfoy, hoy te unirás a los mortífagos, a mi ejercito personal, lucharás para mi y darás tu vida por mi si eso fuera necesario. Una traición será pagada con la muerte en cambio tus trabajos bien hechos y tu fidelidad al Señor Oscuro serán premiados, tendrás poder Malfoy la frialdad de tu alma te hará ser grande, poderoso, muy poderoso.  
  
Draco notó una presencia tras él, se giró lentamente y vio una túnica negra tras él, no podía ver su cara ya que la máscara se la tapaba, pero sabía que era su padre. Subió su manga dejando a la vista una pálida piel, su brazo no temblaba, ya no. Sintió como el fuego se acercaba a su piel, al fin la marca abrasó su brazo, una calavera roja ardía en su piel, brillaba más que el fuego dolía más que una intensa tortura, pero Draco no se inmutó, no le verían llorar, no le oirían gritar, el fuego no le dolía era su corazón lo que se acababa de quemar.  
  
Los meses pasaron, la marca cada vez le ardía menos, pero cada noche despertaba en una nueva pesadilla. En las noches de insomnio pensaba en ella, estaría en su cuarto junto con cuatro chicas más en la sala común de Gryffindor, la podía oír llorar cada noche por la ausencia de Draco, pero era mejor así, no podía amar a lo que él se había convertido. Los días pasaban pensando en ella, hasta que una mañana tuvo otra noticia.  
  
Hijo, tengo una noticia que darte.  
  
Claro padre, le escucho Lo he estado meditando mucho y creo que es lo mejor. Llevo tiempo planeando esto con uno de los mortífagos, su hija también ha sido marcada y los dos hemos decidido que os caséis.  
  
El mundo calló sobre Draco, no era suficiente dar su vida a Voldemort, ahora tendría que dar su amor a otra persona cuando se había jurado a si mismo que no dejaría de amar a Ginny.  
  
Hijo, es lo mejor para todos. Tú estarás casado con una chica de sangre limpia y que además sirve al Señor Oscuro, su familia también le sirve a él por lo que el apellido Malfoy no será ensuciado y nuestra descendencia será fiel a nuestro Señor igual que lo has sido tú.  
  
Pero padre, yo no la amo, no sé ni quien es! – dijo Draco indignado-  
  
Crees que aquí importa el amor? Crees que me casé con tu madre porque la amaba? Aquí importa el poder, el honor, no he sacrificado todo educandote para servir al Señor Oscuro para que tú lo eches todo a perder! Hace tiempo que tu opinión no sirve para nada Draco Malfoy, dentro de un mes tú estarás casado. Ahora vete.  
  
Draco salió del despacho de su padre, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla con fuerza la secó con el brazo. Un Malfoy no llora, su corazón dejó de latir el día en que la marca abrasó su brazo, ahora ya no sentía nada.  
  
Fin del flashback  
  
_El silenció se hizo entre ambos, era realmente tenso, Ginny levantó la mirada hacia Draco, pero era él el que miraba hacia el suelo, como arrepentido de lo que había hecho, finalmente dio un profundo suspiro y contestó a la pregunta de Ginny, desenmascarando así muchas dudas.  
  
-Pansy Parkinson –dijo fríamente-  
  
Ginny enmudeció ¿Pansy Parkinson? Fue capaz de casarse con ella...pero si no la amaba, porque tuvo un hijo con ella??  
  
-Pero si no la amabas –dijo entrecortadamente Ginny- porque..  
  
-Déjame acabar Ginevra  
  
Ginny se calló y volvió su mirada hacia sus zapatos  
  
-Sé que ya no sirve de nada todo esto Gin, pero...te sigo queriendo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo.  
  
Ante este comentario Ginny apartó su mirada del suelo y se encontró con los ojos grises, profundos de Draco, en ellos se veía que era sincero, igual que cuando le declaró por primera vez su amor por ella, igual de sinceros que eran sus sentimientos por ser un Malfoy y no haber sido capaz de enfrentarse a su destino o a su padre.  
  
-Gin, Potter te hace feliz? Si te hace feliz no diré nada más, me retiraré pero si no...lucharé por ti  
  
-Draco, te esperé mucho tiempo, a los dos años de salir de Hogwarts comencé a salir con Harry, me hizo muy feliz, el chico por el que había suspirado de pequeña por fin me hacía caso...pero no era el chico que yo quería que me lo hiciera. Lo dejamos el año pasado, él todavía me quiere, pero yo no podía mentirme más, ni mentirle a él, porque estoy enamorada de otra persona aunque quiera negarlo.  
  
-Entonces...tengo posibilidades? –dijo Draco con una sonrisa-  
  
-Todavía no he dicho que siga enamorada de ti – dijo Ginny con semblante serio-  
  
-Vamos Ginevra...no te hagas de rogar, no voy a ir detrás de ti como un perro faldero  
  
-Ni yo te lo voy a poner tan fácil Malfoy, ya me hiciste daño una vez, debes ganarte mi confianza de nuevo. Y ahora debo irme, me esperan para comer.  
  
Ginny se levantó del sofá y se encaminó hacia la chimenea.  
  
-Espera!  
  
Malfoy se levantó del sofá y ando hacia el cuerpo de la pelirroja con una mirada seductora y abrazándola por la cintura se acercó mucho a ella  
  
-Con quien has quedado, si se puede saber?  
  
-Con un Malfoy –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-  
  
-Pues entonces creo que yo también estoy invitado  
  
Draco se inclinó sobre la pelirroja esperando recibir un apasionado beso, pero de repente sintió que Ginny ya no estaba entre sus brazos, sino que se había soltado y estaba ya en la chimenea.  
  
-Vamos Draco, o me iré sin ti!!  
  
-Que dura eres –murmuró Draco para si-  
  
Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, la pareja se encontraba en la chimenea del despacho de Draco, el pelo de Ginny se había despeinado por el viaje, mientras intentaba arreglárselo Draco salía de la chimenea arreglándose la túnica. La puerta se abrió de un golpe y apareció Adrian con las gafas de Anne en una mano pero paró en seco al ver a su padre

-Uy...-dijo Adrian con los ojos muy abiertos-  
  
-Adrian, devuélveme las gafas!!!! – se oía gritar a Anne por fuera del despacho-  
  
Anne llegó corriendo y cogió a Adrian mientras le quitaba las gafas  
  
-Fastidiando a Anne de nuevo, Adrian? – dijo Draco con semblante serio-  
  
-Lo siento papá pero...estaba aburrido y Anne no me hacía caso, algo tenía que hacer para divertirme, entiéndelo!! –dijo Adrian con cara de niño inocente e incomprendido-  
  
-Tienes suerte enano, me has pillado de buen humor –dijo con una sonrisa- así que devuélvele las gafas a Anne y coge tus cosas, nos vamos a comer fuera  
  
-Siiiiiii!!!! – Adrian salió corriendo del despacho de su padre visiblemente contento-  
  
-Esto...jefe, siento fastidiarle los planes pero tenía una reunión con los supervisores de la sección de marketing y publicidad a la una del medio día en el restaurante Broods  
  
-Es cierto...ya no me acordaba –dijo decepcionado- hacemos una cosa, Gin llévate a Adrian a comer y te vienes esta noche a cenar a casa vale?  
  
-¿Cómo? –dijo Ginny incrédula-  
  
-Que pasa? Ahora no vas a aceptar una invitación a cenar o es que no quieres quedarte a solas conmigo? – susurró Draco pegándose a la oreja de la pelirroja-  
  
-Vale Draco, tú ganas...- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- a que hora?  
  
-Mmm a las siete en casa. Por cierto, espero verte tan guapa como ahora Ginevra.  
  
-Déjate de peloteos Malfoy, sabes que conmigo eso nunca te ha funcionado  
  
-Es verdad...y por eso me gustas más –dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo mientras salía de su despacho-  
  
Ginny recogió su bolso y salió del despacho, Adrian ya estaba preparado, con un polo de manga corta por encima de unos pantalones tres cuartos en color blanco y unas zapatillas destalonadas.  
  
-Adrian, cariño, al final papá no vendrá a comer, tiene una reunión pero vamos tu y yo vale?  
  
-Bueno...ya que no viene papa...podemos aprovechar para ir a un sitio muggle??  
  
-Jajaja ¿te gustaría probar la comida muggle? Bueno...si...si a ti no te importa claro –dijo Adrian avergonzado-  
  
-Por mi perfecto Adri!! Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial?  
  
-Es que...he escuchado hablar de un sitio llamado Burguer, pero no se lo digas a papa vale?? Se enfadaría muchísimo!!! –dijo visiblemente preocupado-  
  
-Tranquilo, no diré ni una palabra  
  
-En serio?  
  
-Tan en serio que te daré mi escoba de la facultad si digo algo!!!  
  
-Wow...una escoba profesional...eso es algo importante!!  
  
-Pues entonces vamos, antes de que tu padre nos pille!  
  
Los dos salieron a las calles de Londres por el caldero chorreante, Adrian se quedaba alucinado, nunca había salido de los alrededores de su mansión o del callejón Diagon y para él todo aquello era nuevo. Llegaron al restaurante de comida rápida, Adrian se pidió el menú infantil mientras que Ginny pidió una ensalada y unas patatas con bebida gigante, los dos cogieron sus bandejas y se sentaron en una mesa aislada de las demás.  
  
-Adrian, recuerda que aquí no puedes hacer magia o vendrá medio ministerio y además tu padre nos matará, ok?  
  
-Tranquila Gin, está todo controlado! Luego donde iremos? Es que las reuniones de papá suelen durar horas y en su despacho me aburro...  
  
-Bueno, sé un sitio donde seguro no te aburrirás! Mis sobrinos tienen más o menos tu edad y vienen esta tarde a casa, son muy divertidos y además tienen un montón de juegos y cosas mágicas de Sortilegios Weasley, te gustaría venir a casa?  
  
-Ir a tu mansión?? Eso sería genial!!!  
  
-Bueno...yo no tengo una mansión. Se llama La Madriguera, es pequeñita pero muy acogedora, seguro que te gustará. Además mi madre es muy simpática y con revoltosos que son mis sobrinos te divertirás un rato!  
  
Los dos acabaron de comer, tiraron los restos de su bandeja a un pequeño contenedor y cogidos de la mano (para no perder a Adrian o Draco directamente la degollaba) volvieron de nuevo al Caldero Chorreante, entraron en la chimenea y con los polvos flu se dirigieron a La Madriguera.  
  
-Mama??  
  
-Si querida, estoy en la cocina!  
  
Ginny atravesó la puerta de la cocina con Adrian cogido de su mano.  
  
-Mama, te presento a Adrian Malfoy, el niño al que cuido  
  
Molly se giró rápidamente un poco asustada, pero al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja del niño sólo pudo sonreír y agacharse a saludar a Adrian.  
  
-Hola Adrian, me llamo Molly y soy la mama de Ginny  
  
-Encantado señora Molly, que tal se encuentra?  
  
-Jajaja muy bien, estoy cuidando a dos de mis nietos, Amy y Paul, quieres que te los presente?  
  
-Claro!!  
  
Molly cogió de la mano al pequeño niño de cabellos azabaches y salió de la cocina dedicándole una sonrisa a Ginny. A los pocos minutos su madre volvió a entrar por la cocina, esta vez sola.  
  
-Es muy educado este niño, lástima que sea hijo de quien es...  
  
-Mamá, si es educado, amable y cariñoso es porque su padre le ha educado así, no puede ser tan malo, no crees? – dijo Ginny defendiendo a Draco-  
  
-No se hija, entiendo que sea tu jefe pero...te hizo sufrir Gin y no puedo ver como vuelve a hacerlo, si estuvieras con Harry, él te protegería!  
  
-Mama, nadie tiene que protegerme de Draco Malfoy y no voy a dejar que me vuelva a hacer daño, no soy una niña de 17 años!! Y no vuelvas con lo de la relación con Harry, no le amo y no hay más que hablar!!  
  
El silencio se hizo rotundo cuando alguien entró por la cocina y se quedó callado mirando fijamente a Ginny con sus profundos ojos verdes, estaban cansados, cansados de vivir pero las lagrimas ya no podían salir de ellos.  
  
-Hola Harry cariño, quieres tomar algo –preguntó Molly agobiando al recién llegado-  
  
-No, tranquila Sr. Weasley tan solo venía a ver a Ginny  
  
Ginny guió a Harry a su cuarto, mientras subían se oían en el comedor los tres niños jugando aunque las voces de Amy y Adrian predominaban sobre los demás.  
  
-Espera aquí Harry, voy a ver que tal están los niños  
  
Ginny bajó por las escaleras hasta el comedor donde los tres niños estaban algo manchados y con un gnomo en medio de los tres.  
  
-Qué pasa aquí, muchachos?  
  
-Hola tía Gin!! – dijeron Amy y Paul a la vez-  
  
-Hola renacuajos, que tal os lleváis con Adrian? Tenéis que tratarle bien que es vuestro invitado y sino no vendrá más!  
  
-No, lo estamos pasando bien Gin –dijo Adrian suavemente mientras sujetaba al gnomo por los pies cabeza a bajo- solo estamos investigando a esta pequeña criatura que se hace llamar gnomo...  
  
-Vale, pues os dejo voy a hablar con Harry y luego nos vamos, ok Adrian?  
  
-Bueno, pero no te molestes en darte prisa Gin! Dijeron los tres niños a la vez  
  
Ginny subió con una sonrisa en la boca...sus sobrinos se llevaban genial con el hijo de Draco, quien lo iba a decir!! Pero todos esos pensamientos salieron de su cabeza al abrir la puerta de su cuarto y recordar que Harry estaba todavía allí. La pelirroja se sentó al lado de su amigo que estaba sentado en la cama de ella sujetando entre sus manos un colgante que ella le había regalado cuando todavía eran novios.  
  
-de que querías hablar, Harry?  
  
-Mira Gin...lo que pasó la otra noche en la cena pues no sé, durante toda la cena era como cuando éramos novios, reíamos, disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía y había algo mágico entre nosotros pero todo cambió cuando viste a Malfoy, estabas en todos sitios menos en esa mesa conmigo.  
  
-Harry yo....  
  
-No Gin, quiero que me respondas a algo...todavía amas a Draco, verdad? Le has querido todo este tiempo y me has tenido engañado y por eso aceptaste ese trabajo, para estar cerca de él. He sido un completo idiota –dijo Harry con furia tirando al suelo el colgante-  
  
Ginny se quedó sin habla, no se esperaba una reacción así de Harry y mucho menos que él supiera mejor que ella misma lo que pasaba por su mente y por su corazón la noche en que se encontró con Draco.  
  
-Harry...-comenzó a decir Ginny con una voz extremadamente dulce y acariciando las manos de Harry- no te voy a negar que la reaparición de Draco ha hecho que todo se me nuble de nuevo pero sabes que yo siempre te he querido, y que siempre lo haré, simplemente en estos momentos no te quiero como algo más que mi amigo.  
  
-Porque no nos vamos a vivir juntos Ginny?  
  
-Cómo??? No has entendido nada de lo que te acabo de decir??? Sí, claro, pero digo como amigos...Ron está buscando piso con Hermi y la casa es demasiado solitaria sin una cabellera pelirroja – dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa-  
  
-Bueno, creo que debo pensármelo, no es algo que tomar a la ligera, ya te responderé.  
  
-Si, claro, claro, tómate tu tiempo, no te agobies – Ginny esbozó una sonrisa aunque la idea de vivir con Harry no le hacía ni pizca de gracia-  
  
-Bueno, yo voy a irme que ya son casi las seis  
  
-Como??????? Las seis?????? – dijo la pelirroja saltando de la cama-  
  
-Pasa algo Gin?  
  
-Si que tengo una cena en casa de...digo que tengo que llevar a Adrian a su casa y luego tengo una cena y todavía no me he arreglado!  
  
-No te preocupes, estarás preciosa. Nos vemos, Ginny cuídate – y le dio un tierno eso en la mejilla intentando mantener más contacto físico del que era imprescindible para un simple beso-  
  
En cuanto Harry salió por la puerta, Ginny bajó a avisar a Adrian de que en menos de una hora se iban, pero antes tuvo que separar a Adrian y Amy que estaban discutiendo concienzudamente por un juguete. Subió rápidamente a su cuarto, se desnudó y con una toalla enrollada al cuerpo se dirigió al baño.  
  
Se duchó con agua tibia, secó su pelo con un hechizo y se hecho una poción alisadora para poder manejarlo mejor, los dos primeros mechones de pelo se los enganchó detrás con un elegante pasador que simulaba una diminuta varita mágica. Eligió un vestido de de gasa con escote en pico y tirantes, en tonos rojos y naranjas que le llegaba por medio muslo y unas sandalias de tacón alto que únicamente llevaba una tira roja al principio de los dedos y dos largas tiras que se anudaban a lo largo del gemelo. No quería reconocerlo, pero se había puesto guapísima para Draco Malfoy...  
  
Eran las siete menos diez cuando salió de su cuarto completamente arreglada.  
  
-Venga Adrian que nos vamos!!!!  
  
-Ya voy!!!!!  
  
Ginny bajo las escaleras rápidamente, cogió un bolso y metió en el las llaves del coche y fue a despedirse de su madre.  
  
-Donde vas tan guapa Ginny?  
  
-Pues voy a dejar a Adrian a su casa y luego a una cena  
  
-Con unos amigos?  
  
-Sí, más o menos  
  
-Esta noche vendrá Ron, querrá saber donde estás.....  
  
-Pues...no se, dile que estoy en una cena de trabajo, él no sabe que trabajo para Malfoy –dijo Ginny rezando para que todo saliera bien, quería que Malfoy se diera cuenta de lo que dejó escapar-  
  
-Vale –dijo su madre de forma comprensiva- te tapar  
  
-Gracias mami, no me esperes levantada ni nada de eso, que te conozco!  
  
-Wow!!!!!!!!!!!!! –dijo Adrian nada más entrar por la cocina-  
  
Ginny se giró hacia la vocecita de donde salía el comentario y al ver a Adrian con los ojos abiertos mirándola de arriba abajo, no se pudo resistir a preguntar  
  
-que te parece Adrian?  
  
-Pues, me parece una injusticia que no vengas así vestida a cuidarme!!!  
  
-Jajaja, anda vámonos que ya llego tarde!  
  
Los dos subieron al coche y se dirigieron al complejo Drewston  
  
-Te has puesto así para la cena con papá?  
  
-Pues....no, es que después pues, no sé lo más seguro es que a lo mejor salga a tomar algo con unas amigas....  
  
-Aaah, claro –dijo Adrian esbozando una sonrisa- papá y tu hacéis buena pareja, seguro que fuisteis novios  
  
-Tu padre y yo?? No...bueno, no se, éramos buenos amigos. Por cierto, hablando de amigos, porque te llevas tan mal con Amy??  
  
-Yooo? Pero si yo no hago nada, es ella que es una egoísta y sólo hace que bromas ya repetidas que todo el mundo conoce y....bueno, vale, me cae muuuy bien, pero no se lo digas a ella o te la cargas eh?? – dijo al ver la cara de triunfo de Ginny-  
  
-Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie que mi sobrinita te hace tilín!! Jajajaja  
  
El coche aparcó delante de la mansión Malfoy a las siete y diez, Ginny y Adrian se bajaron del coche y ella le ofreció la mano para dirigirse a la mansión.  
  
-Espera Gin, todavía no entres  
  
-Por? Ya llego tarde!

-Ya pero...así le das tiempo a papá que me de la cena, me duche me ponga el pijama y me acueste y te reciba a ti como te mereces, porque estás preciosa y no mereces compartir protagonismo conmigo...  
  
-Jajaja como quieras pero...que hago hasta entonces?  
  
-Mmm déjame pensar.....porque no vas a comprar algo para la cena?  
  
-Encima tengo que comprar algo!!!???  
  
-Venga Gin, no seas rata!!! En media hora estate aquí, yo me portaré bien y haré que estoy muy cansado para irme pronto a la cama.  
  
Adrian le dio un beso a Ginny y se encaminó corriendo hacia la puerta de la mansión donde le abrió un elfo domestico. La pelirroja arrancó de nuevo el coche y se dirigió al Callejón Diagón, allí compró una pequeña bolsa de caramelos de Honey Dunkies para Adrian, y una botella de vino para la cena. Aprovechando de que estaba allí compró un enorme helado de fresa, mora, sandía y melocotón y se lo fue comiendo hasta el coche. Cuando llegó de nuevo a la Mansión número once del complejo Drewston eran las ocho menos cuarto. Salió del coche, se estiró el vestido y se encaminó hacia la puerta delantera de la casa pero antes de que pudiera tocar al timbre la puerta se abrió.  
  
-Te estaba esperando Weasley, llegas 45 minutos tarde, pero he de reconocer que la espera ha merecido la pena –dijo Draco admirando la belleza de Ginny- . A cada minuto me pareces más bonita.  
  
Los pensamientos de Draco comenzaron a bullir por su mente, después de seis años volvía a encontrarse con la única persona a la que realmente había amado y estaba todavía más preciosa que la última vez que la vio, si eso era todavía posible, realmente ella le hacía sentir especial, estaba volviendo a perder la cabeza locamente por esa pelirroja.  
  
-Gracias Malfoy, he traído algo de vino...  
  
-Perfecto, pasa, la cena ya está lista  
  
La pareja entró en la casa, tras una bonita velada en el gran comedor de la casa de Draco, los dos se sentaron cerca del fuego con una copa de vino cada uno.  
  
-Se me olvidaba, he traído una bolsa de caramelos para Adrian!  
  
-No importa, ya estará durmiendo. La guardaré porque él es capaz de comérsela entera en menos de dos minutos.  
  
-Eres un padrazo Malfoy  
  
-Llámame Draco, hay confianza, no crees? –dijo Malfoy con una irresistible sonrisa-

-Sí, ya hemos vivido muchas cosas Draco  
  
-Y las que me gustaría haber vivido junto a ti  
  
-Esa fue tu elección  
  
-No comencemos Ginny, los dos sabemos que no tenía otra opción, pero te aseguro que por mucho que haya pasado, no he dejado de quererte – dijo Draco mirándola fijamente a los ojos-  
  
Ginny esbozó una sonrisa mientras observaba los profundos ojos grises de Draco Malfoy que siempre la llevaban a la locura con una simple sonrisa o una mirada apasionada. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, una de las manos de Draco acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, bajando hacia el mentón levantando delicadamente su cara. Ginny cerró los ojos al sentir de nuevo los calidos labios de Draco rozando los suyos, hacía tanto que no los notaba que ya no recordaba su sabor. Un delicado roce de labios dio paso a un beso apasionado, hacía seis años que se extrañaban el uno al otro, que sus cuerpos pedían volver a unirse en uno solo, pero un ruido les hizo separar ligeramente sus labios y dirigir la mirada hacia la chimenea. Una figura delgada y algo más bajita que Ginny emergía del fuego de la chimenea de la mansión Malfoy  
  
-Ginevra Weasley!! Así es como pretendes que Malfoy no entre de nuevo en tu vida???

Bueno, aquí acaba el quinto capitulo ( que bonito es el amor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) no os quejareis es el más largo de todos los que he escrito, eso es por recompensa al tiempo que habéis tenido que esperar. Muchas gracias a todas, de verdad, y espero vuestros reviews!!!!!!!! No sabéis lo feliz que llegáis a hacerme!!! Por cierto, quien ha entrado por la chimenea???? Os diré que la respuesta la tenéis en el cuarto capitulo y sino, esperad al sexto!!!!!!! 


	6. Una noticia inesperada

Hola!!!! Espero no haber tardado demasiado pero no tenía escrito este capitulo y ha tardado en quedarme tal y como esperaba pero debo deciros que está perfecto, sobre todo el final!!! Mañana me dan mi nota del selectivo, ya les enviaré una nota diciéndoles que tal me ha ido!! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, esta vez han sido 13, unos pocos menos que la otra vez snif snif, no estaréis dejando de leer el fic verdad??? Porque me enfadaría mucho eso!!! Así que a leer el fic y a dejar un bonito review!!!!!!!  
  
Amsp14: buenas! Espero no haber tardado demasiado esto de estar de vacaciones ese lo que tiene, que te pasas el día perreando!! Adrian es genial, en este capítulo hay dos frases de él que me encantan, es super travieso! A ver si te gusta este capítulo, espero tu opinión!  
  
Imposibles: me encanta Coldplay!! Si que es bonita la canción, a mi me gusta mucho la de In my place y la de The scientist. Este capitulo también está muy romantico y algo subidito de tono jejeje, a ver que te parece! Besos!!  
  
Lily E of Potter: la peli está chulísima, estoy deseando ya el DVD!!! A mi me encanta Ron en general!! Todas las caras que pone cuando de repente se encuentra a Hermione a su lado, y lo de las arañas bailando claque es genial!!!! Aunque también me gustó mucho la escena de Draco con la "gallina deforme" jajaja. En este capitulo por fin hay cosas romanticotas entre esos dos tortolitos!! A ver si la persona que entra es la que tu pensabas, ya me lo dices ok?  
  
Lenne: bravo!! Lo adivinaste!!! (siento haberte fastidiado la intriga, pero te mereces el premio!) me gusta dejar interesante el capitulo, pero te prometo que el final de éste es todavía más desconcertante, a ver si también logras adivinarlo!!  
  
Ninia?!: eso espero yo también! Estoy segura de que he aprobado todos mis T.I.M.O.S jejeje pero me falta saber la nota exacta. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, la verdad es que me luzco en los finales, no se como no os da un ataque de rabia contra mi o algo así por dejaros de esa forma!!!jajaja No dejes de leerlo!!! Besos!!  
  
Eri mond licht: claro que acuerdo!! A ver si algún día coincidimos a una mejor hora! Me alegra que te guste, Adrian es genial!! Es muy atento y enterado además que es super tierno y muy gracioso....yo quiero uno!!!jajaja Espero que también me dejes un review esta vez, ok? O te echaré la bronca cuando te vea por el Messenger!!!!  
  
D Potter-Black-Lupin: este también me ha quedado más largo (os estoy acostumbrando mal eh?) pero creo que está muy interesante además de romántico...jijiji . La verdad es que me da muchos ánimos que me digáis que escribo bien y que sigáis la historia, al final voy a acabar creyéndomelo!!! Espero que te guste este capitulo!!  
  
Fabisa: quien será?? Jajaja me alegra que te guste y que haya merecido la pena la espera! Este capitulo es casi igual de largo que el anterior, así que tienes para rato!! Empieza a leer y así saldrás de dudas sobre quien entra en ese sagrado momento!!!!!!  
  
Luciana: aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero no haber tardado demasiado y que te guste igual que los demás!!! Por fin aparece la faceta romántica de Draco!!!! Besos!  
  
Picolina07: sii, Ron siempre controlando a la pobre Ginny, nunca se librará de él (ojalá yo pudiera decir eso con un hermano como Ron!!) pero...crees que es Ron el que entra por la chimenea??  
  
Abin: por esta vez creo que has fallado!!! De momento no es ninguno de esos tres, sigue probando o...baja y léelo!!! Me alegra que te gustara. Mañana me dan mi nota, ya os diré que tal me ha ido! Besos!! Por cierto, espero tu hipótesis sobre el final ok?  
  
Lady Vega: mañana me dan la nota!! Por fin! Pero nos han anticipado que hay un 100% de aprobados, así que estoy aprobada!!! Ahora sólo falta saber mi nota. Yo soy de valencia. Sí, Draco a tenido una vida tormentosa, este capitulo es muy romántico, muy Draco-Ginny, pero el final sigue siendo de los míos. Espero que te guste y ya me das tu opinión, vale?  
  
Hitomi Felton: hola!!! Pues la verdad es que no recuerdo si me dejaste review, si no lo contesté de veras que lo siento! Vamos por partes y te contesto. 4º Cap: la verdad es que era normal que Ginny tuviera esa indecisión, cuenta que por un lado está el dinero que necesita y por otro la persona a la que quiere pero que la hizo sufrir...al final eligió el dinero y con ello el amor ( ojalá y siempre fueran juntos jajajaja) 5º Cap: cuando me puse a pensar el fic, pensé en diversas madres para Adrian, pero debía de ser mortífaga para que todo continuara tal y como yo quería por lo que tuve que resignarme y poner a Pansy, es increíble que el niño sea tan genial teniendo una madre como esa no crees?? Con respecto a la pregunta, sí, Voldemort está muerto pero por si acaso alguna lectora tenía la misma duda, lo he dejado claro en este capitulo, así que te diré que lo estás leyendo de la forma acertada! Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo y me dejas un review ok? Muchos besos!!!!  
  
Ahora sí, señoras y señores, con todos ustedes el sexto capitulo de "Cómo un niño cambia las cosas":  
  
Una figura delgada y algo más bajita que Ginny emergía del fuego de la chimenea de la mansión Malfoy  
  
-Ginevra Weasley!! Así es como pretendes que Malfoy no entre de nuevo en tu vida???  
  
Ginny se levantó rápidamente del sillón dejando a Draco paralizado, en sus planes no aparecía este momento.  
  
-Hermione!! Tú que haces aquí??  
  
-Por si no lo recuerdas Ginevra, prometí pasarme por tu casa esta noche y que sorpresa me llevo cuando tu madre nos dice a Ron y a mi que tenías una cena de trabajo!!! Vale, a Ron cuela porque no sabe para quien trabajas, pero a mi no pelirroja!! Ya no recuerdas nuestra conversación de esta mañana??  
  
-Que conversación? – preguntó Draco incrédulo ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que las dos chicas estaban hablando-  
  
-Ginny vino a verme por la mañana, realmente preocupada porque no sabía si dejar el trabajo o no –aclaró Hermione sin desviar la mirada de Ginny- no quería que volvieras a entrar en su vida y no te lo iba a permitir, pero creo que se ha rendido demasiado pronto!!  
  
-Mione...no lo entiendes –dijo Ginny en un tono de voz casi inaudible-  
  
-Oh Gin, dime lo que hay que entender, que este embustero te reblandece el corazón y tu caes rendida en sus brazos de nuevo??  
  
-Mira sangre sucia, Ginny ya es mayorcita para saber lo que debe hacer y estar segura de sus sentimientos. Tú –dijo acercándose desafiante a Hermione- no tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado estos años y porque desaparecí así, pero estás muy equivocada conmigo y ahora, te pediría que salieras de mi casa por donde has venido.  
  
Hermione se encaminó a la chimenea y antes de que pudiera desaparecer entre las llamas volvió a hablar  
  
-Ya hablaremos Gin, creo que debemos aclarar algunas cosas y tú, Malfoy, que tu marca haya desaparecido por arte de magia no hace que te conviertas en un alma de la caridad.  
  
-Nunca lo fui Granger, no lo iba a ser ahora –dijo Draco fríamente-  
  
Una vez Hermione había desaparecido por la chimenea de Malfoy, éste se giró rápidamente hacia Ginny.  
  
-A que venía esto Gin?  
  
-Uf...esta mañana fui a ver a Hermione al Ministerio y me aconsejó que no dejara el trabajo pero que no permitiera que tu entraras de nuevo en mi vida, o me arrepentiría...Dijo que se pasaría esta noche por La Madriguera pero no me acordé de eso y le dije a mi madre que iba a cenar con unos amigos pero que le dijera a Ron que iba a una cena de trabajo, porque él no sabe que trabajo para ti, pero Hermione sí y no me acorde de ese dato....  
  
Draco se acercó a Ginny abrazándola por la cintura de forma sensual y comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído  
  
-Y te arrepientes de dejarme entrar en tu vida? Porque te recuerdo que tú de la mía nunca has salido Ginevra  
  
Acto seguido Draco se fundió en un romántico beso con Ginny. Draco por fin sentía de nuevo el tacto de la lengua de Ginny, hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba estar así con ella que casi le parecía irreal, nada podría estropear ese momento. Ginny había ido preciosa, cada día estaba más guapa y a cada minuto se arrepentía más de haberla abandonado pero por fin todo iba bien, estaba con ella de nuevo y necesitaba el contacto de su cuerpo, hacía tanto que lo anhelaba. Las manos de Draco comenzaron a descender por la espalda de Ginny acariciándole suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, notando la suavidad característica de su piel. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la pelirroja y comenzó a besarlo con ternura, embriagándose de su perfume y la suavidad de sus cabellos.  
  
-Ginny, quédate a dormir, quédate conmigo esta noche, como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts...te necesito –dijo suavemente Draco-  
  
-Lo siento Draco, es demasiado pronto, no hace ni tres días que nos hemos vuelto a ver desde hace seis años, dame tiempo para asimilarlo.  
  
Draco asintió con la cabeza mientras Ginny se deshacía de las manos del rubio y con un dulce beso en los labios se despedía.  
  
-Te veo mañana en mi oficina?  
  
-Por supuesto Draco –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y se encaminó a la puerta para recoger su coche e ir de nuevo a la madriguera-

Era viernes, la mañana era extremadamente soleada, se notaba que se acercaba a pasos agigantados el verano. Ginny se levantó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, incluso con el incidente de Hermione, la noche había sido perfecta, deseaba tanto que todo fuera como antes entre Draco y ella, sabía que no todo podía ser tan fácil pero Voldemort ya se lo había puesto lo suficiente difícil a los dos y ahora sólo querían amarse por el tiempo que no habían podido hacerlo.  
  
-Buenos días mam  
  
-Buenos días cariño, que tal fue anoche?  
  
-Genial, lo pasamos muy bien. Y por aquí? –dijo Ginny haciéndose la ingenua-  
  
-Pues todo bien, pero Hermione se puso algo furiosa cuando le dije que estabas en una cena de trabajo y se fue al poco tiempo, habías quedado con ella?  
  
-Sí, se me olvidó por completo!!  
  
-Pues creo que le debes una disculpa Gin  
  
-Ya lo sé mamá, hablaré con ella en cuanto pueda  
  
-Anda, date prisa o llegarás tarde al trabajo  
  
Ginny miró el reloj, quedaba media hora para que tuviera q recoger a Adrian del despacho de Draco y todavía iba en pijama! Tomo su desayuno rápidamente y se dirigió a la ducha, se dejó el pelo húmedo, ya que hacía demasiado calor para secarlo, se puso una mini falda vaquera que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas, unas sandalias planas y una camiseta de media manga y se dirigió a la chimenea. A los pocos minutos apareció en el despacho de Malfoy visiblemente contenta, Adrian estaba dormido en el sofá que había enfrente de la mesa de Anne y ésta estaba tomándose un café.  
  
-Buenos días Ginny!! Que tal?  
  
-Muy bien Anne, se te ve contenta!  
  
-Si, bueno, es que... llevo unos días viéndome con un chico bastante simpático y claro...eso le sube la moral a una!  
  
-Jajaja me alegro mucho  
  
-Por cierto, el jefe también está muy contento, no sabrás si él también conoció a alguna chica, no? – dijo Anne interrogando a Ginny con la mirada como esperando que le contara lo que pasó entre Draco y ella la noche anterior, por suerte la voz de Malfoy desde su despacho cortó la conversación de ambas-  
  
-No os lo permitiré, es mi hijo, le he criado todo este tiempo y no se separará de mi lado!!!!!  
  
Anne miró asustada a Ginny, el gritó paró y Ginny se acercó al despacho de Draco, tocó ligeramente en la puerta, pero no hubo contestación por lo que Ginny abrió la puerta suavemente para encontrarse con Draco sentado en su sillón con la cabeza entre las manos.  
  
-Draco, que pasa? – preguntó Ginny arrodillándose ante él-  
  
-Nada, Gin, no te preocupes...  
  
-Es sobre Adrian, verdad?  
  
-Sí, sus abuelos quieren llevárselo, pero no se lo permitiré a ellos ni a nadie, Adrian seguirá siendo un Malfoy y nadie lo separará de mi lado  
  
-Cuenta conmigo Draco, no dejaré que se lleven a tu hijo –dijo abrazándole tiernamente-  
  
-Gracias Ginny  
  
-De nada  
  
-Porque no te tomas el día libre con Adrian? Trabajas demasiado y también es bueno pasar el día con tu hijo  
  
-Ya pensaba hacerlo –dijo señalando su vestimenta con una sonrisa-  
  
Draco no llevaba el habitual traje chaqueta con camisa y corbata bien conjuntada sino que lucia unos vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta de manga corta roja y en su percha estaba colgada una cazadora vaquera a conjunto de los pantalones.  
  
-Nos vamos al parque de atracciones – dijo olvidándose de la conversación telefónica-  
  
-Bueno, pues entonces me das el día libre?? – preguntó Gin-  
  
-De eso nada pelirroja, tu también estás invitada al parque de atracciones  
  
Draco se levantó del sillón y cogió a Ginny por la cintura levantándola del suelo para luego besarla apasionadamente mientras rodeaba su cuerpo acercándolo al de él.  
  
-Te echaba de menos Ginevra –Ginny enrojeció al instante, los ojos grises de Malfoy se clavaron en los suyos adentrándose en ellos como cada vez que la miraba-  
  
-Y yo a ti Draco  
  
Esta vez fue Ginny la que besó a Draco, abrazando su cuello con los brazos para luego bajar por su ancha espalda. Necesitaba el contacto de su piel, metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta roja de Draco a la vez que notaba las manos de él acariciando sus muslos por bajo de la falda. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y no pudo reprimir un gemido que abrió la puerta a las caricias de Draco.  
  
-Anne!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mira esto!!! Papá y Ginny se están dando el lote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito Adrian desde la puerta del despacho de su padre-  
  
Ginny y Draco se separaron rápidamente, Ginny dio la espalda a Adrian y se puso de un color rojo Weasley (es decir, el color de la piel alcanza al del pelo) mientras Draco intentaba reprimir una sonrisa mientras reñía a Adrian.  
  
-Adrian Malfoy! No sabes que hay que llamar antes de entrar??? Los niños no pueden ver a los papás haciendo esas cosas!!!! Y tu, Anne, deja de cotillear!!!!  
  
Anne se encontraba detrás de Adrian sin perderse un minuto de la escena ya que tanto el niño como ella estaban deseando que se produjera un acercamiento entre Draco y Ginny, y menudo acercamiento!  
  
-Venga Adrian, recoge tus cosas que nos vamos al parque de atracciones  
  
-Siiiiiii??? Que guay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Viene Ginny???  
  
-Si...viene Ginny – dijo Draco resignado-  
  
-Genial!!!!!!  
  
Adrian salió corriendo del despacho de su padre a preparar su mochila con Anne. Mientras, Draco se dirigía donde estaba sentada Ginny.  
  
-Estos son los inconvenientes de tener un hijo metomentodo –dijo con una sonrisa profident-  
  
-Que vergüenza...  
  
-No te preocupes Gin, mi hijo no es tonto y además con lo del parque de atracciones en cuanto se suba a la primera se habrá olvidado de todo  
  
-Eso espero!  
  
-Pero, hay un inconveniente –dijo Draco con semblante serio-  
  
-Cual??  
  
-Que yo no me olvido, duerme esta noche en mi casa Ginny. No pasará nada si tu no quieres pero no quiero separarme de ti hoy. Por favor...-dijo al ver la cara de Ginny-  
  
-Vale, de nuevo vuelves a ganar Draco Malfoy –contesto con una sonrisa en la cara- pero antes debo ir a hablar con Hermione, no le sentó nada bien lo de anoche y quiero explicarle que...  
  
-Que nos amamos?  
  
-Que te quiero  
  
Draco abrazó a Ginny con ternura pero ésta sonrió a ver la figura de Adrian en la puerta, enfundado en unos vaqueros y una camiseta de marca muggle, una gorra en la cabeza y una mochila colgada de un solo hombro.  
  
-Ejem, ejem, nos dejamos de ñoñerías y nos vamos al parque de atracciones?? Necesito emociones fuertes  
  
-jajaja, claro hijo, enseguida nos vamos  
  
Los tres salieron del edificio de oficinas donde trabaja Draco y se dirigieron a las concurridas calles de Londres. Era una de las pocas veces que Draco salía al mundo muggle, pero la ocasión bien lo merecía. Fueron a uno de los parques de atracciones más grandes de Europa, con media docena de montañas rusas y un montón de atracciones para Adrian. Recorrieron todas las atracciones donde Adrian podía subirse, era un espectáculo ver al mismísimo Draco Malfoy subido en una atracción para niños porque no dejaban que un niño de tan sólo cuatro años subiera sólo. Pasaron la mañana muy entretenida, compraron helados y subieron a algunas atracciones de agua, de las que Adrian y Ginny salían mojados hasta el último trozo de ropa y Draco se reía de ellos por las pintas que llevaban. Comieron en un restaurante italiano que se encontraba en el mismo parque de atracciones, Draco y Ginny pidieron un combinado de pastas, varios tipos de pasta cada uno con una salsa distinta mientras que Adrian se pedía una lasaña de verduras. Tras comer, Adrian se escapó a un taller de manualidades para niños.  
  
-Ginny, tanto tú como yo sabemos lo que hemos hecho uno y otro con respecto de nuestra vida amorosa pero, y en lo profesional?? Anne me ha dicho que estás estudiando periodismo, cierto?  
  
-Sí, sólo me quedan unas asignaturas pendientes de quinto año y las practicas  
  
-Pues si mi memoria no me falla...todavía no te he visto coger un libro...  
  
-Sí papá...-dijo Ginny sonriendo irónicamente a Draco-  
  
-Lo digo en serio Gin, debes aprobar eso, sería una pena que echaras tu carrera a perder por unas asignaturas...  
  
-Pero aunque las aprobara, no tengo todavía sitio para hacer las practicas...  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, tú sólo encárgate de cuidar de Adrian y de estudiar, vale?  
  
-Vale –dijo con una sonrisa-  
  
-Te apetece dar un paseo?  
  
-Claro, con toda la pasta que he comido, tengo que bajar la comida!  
  
La pareja se levantó de la mesa que ocupaban tras pagar la cuenta ( cambiaron algo de dinero mágico en Gringrots) y fueron a caminar por unos jardines que rodeaban un pequeño lago.  
  
-Esto me recuerda a Hogwarts –dijo Ginny con nostalgia-  
  
-No lo digas muy alto que aparecerá el calamar gigante de un momento a otro  
  
-Recuerdas nuestra última noche en Hogwarts?  
  
-Perfectamente, fue la más bonita y más amarga de mi vida. Tenerte tan cerca de mi y saber que en unas horas tendría que marcharme  
  
Draco agarró con ternura la mano de Ginny y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, la pelirroja volvió sorprendida la mirada hacia su mano, que se encontraba protegida por la fina mano del Slytherin, y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
-Sabes? Ayer llevé a Adrian a la madriguera –dijo Ginny desinteresadamente-  
  
-Como??? Llevaste a mi hijo a una casa llena de Weasleys???  
  
-Eeh!! Que pasa??  
  
-No, nada, que me extraña que no lo mataran o algo as  
  
-No somos malas personas –dijo Ginny con una mirada de furia- te recuerdo que es una Weasley la que cuida de tu hijo  
  
-Y la persona que quiero. Pero tienes que reconocer que un Malfoy en tu casa no es bien recibido precisamente...  
  
-Ya...pero he de decirte que a tu hijo le gusta mi sobrina Amy  
  
-Si?? Jajaja este Adrian, está hecho un ligón!! Como se nota que es un Malfoy!!! –dijo Draco orgulloso-  
  
-Además se llevo muy bien con mi otro sobrino Paul y mi madre quedó encantada con la educación de Adrian  
  
-Bueno, en algo se tiene que notar que soy su padre no?  
  
-Por supuesto, porque lo que es físicamente no se nota demasiado  
  
-Mejor dejemos ese tema Gin –Draco se puso serio rápidamente-  
  
-Como quieras  
  
La pareja se sentó en un banco cerca del lago, alejados de la mayoría de la gente. Ginny apoyó suavemente su cabeza en el pecho de Draco mientras éste le acariciaba la melena color fuego que la caracterizaba. Pasaron así un buen rato, sin decirse nada, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro y de sus caricias.  
  
-Ginny, creo que es hora de ir a por Adrian, tengo miedo de que no pueda controlar sus poderes  
  
-Ok, pero, como siendo tan pequeño ya da señales de su magia?  
  
-Algún día te darás cuenta de que mi hijo no es un mago cualquiera  
  
Los dos se levantaron del banco y se encaminaron hacia el taller de manualidades para niños donde Adrian había dibujado a Draco a Ginny y a él vestidos con sus capas y cada uno con sus varitas mágicas, menos Adrian que en vez de una varita llevaba una escoba que doblaba su altura.  
  
-Su hijo tiene mucha imaginación señor Malfoy –dijo la monitora de manualidades- sólo hace que hablar de magos y brujas  
  
-Si, le encanta el mundo de la magia –dijo con una sonrisa irónica-  
  
Los tres se encaminaron de nuevo al caldero chorreante, una vez llegaron allí Draco y Adrian se encaminaron hacia la chimenea para ir a la mansión donde residían, pero Ginny debía ir a la casa de Hermione para hablar con ella.  
  
-No tardes Ginny, te esperaré para cenar vale? –dijo Draco antes de meterse en la chimenea-  
  
-No te preocupes, no te haré esperar  
  
Draco le dio un suave beso en los labios y se metió en la chimenea con Adrian cogido de su mano, rápidamente aparecieron en la gran chimenea de su mansión.  
  
-Papá, Ginny es tu novia?  
  
-Algo por el estilo, Adrian  
  
-Es muy guapa  
  
-A que si? –dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa-  
  
-Si, hacéis muy buena pareja, me encantaría como nueva mam  
  
-Adrian, tu ya tienes una mamá aunque no pueda estar contigo  
  
-Ya pero...tu ya sabes lo que quiero decir, es amable, simpática, guapa, y su madre es muy amable conmigo!  
  
-Y por lo que me han dicho tendré que conocer a esa tal Amy...  
  
Adrian enrojeció al momento y se fue hacia la cocina huyendo del comentario de su padre. El pequeño Malfoy no tardó en dormirse, tras un baño calló rendido en los brazos de su padre, un día en un parque de atracciones era agotador para él. Draco le acostó suavemente en su cama tapándole con una fina cubierta, se quedó observando su oscuro pelo y la carita de ángel que tenía al dormir, besó su frente y salió del cuarto.

En cuanto Draco y Adrian desaparecieron por la chimenea del caldero chorreante ella entró en la misma chimenea para dirigirse a casa de Hermione. Por suerte su hermano no estaba allí y tampoco había señales de que Hermione hubiera llegado del trabajo.  
  
-Hermione?? Estás en casa??  
  
-Ginny?? Eres tu?  
  
-Si  
  
-Pasa, estoy en la cocina  
  
Ginny paso a la cocina y se encontró a Hermione con una antigua camiseta de quiddich de Ron preparando un te y con el pelo recogido con un pasador.  
  
-Hermione, creo que te debo una explicación de lo que pasó anoche –dijo Ginny de forma decidida-  
  
-No te preocupes Ginny, no debí presentarme así en casa de Malfoy, pero me dio mucha rabia...yo estuve contigo cuando Malfoy te dejo tirada y lo pasaste muy mal y tengo miedo de que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo  
  
-Ya lo se Mione, pero Draco y yo hemos aclarado lo ocurrido tras su salida de Hogwarts  
  
-Y que mentira te ha contado ahora?  
  
-Ninguna Herm, le creo  
  
Ginny comenzó a contarle la historia que Draco le confesó días antes. Por suerte Hermione no el interrumpió hasta el final cuando finalmente pudo articular palabra  
  
-Es decir, que Draco te quiere y al enterarse de su iniciación como mortífago decide que no sepas nada más de él para protegerte de lo que él se iba a convertir. A los pocos meses de ser mortífago su padre lo obliga a casarse nada más y nada menos que con Pansy Parkinson y tienen un hijo. Pero cuando su padre es besado por un dementor Draco se revela contra el poder oscuro y Voldemort decide matar a Pansy como venganza pero a él ni fu ni fa porque a la que ama es a ti.  
  
-Exacto, y bueno lo que pasa a continuación lo sabes de primera mano  
  
-Sí, Harry estuvo a punto de morir al matar a Voldemort y al poco tiempo de su recuperación tu comenzaste una relación con él.  
  
-Si...  
  
-Ginny, de verdad te quiere?  
  
-Creo que si Hermione, y quiero recuperar el tiempo que no estuve con él. Confío en esta relación, esto puede tener algo de futuro pero necesito tu apoyo porque el de mi hermano Ron se que no lo voy a tener...  
  
-Ya sabes como es Ron, Malfoy siempre ha sido su peor enemigo y verlo con su hermana pequeña le produce un salpullido general –dijo con una sonrisa- pero al final acabará aceptándolo si ve que todo va bien  
  
-Bueno, ahora que lo hemos aclarado, que tal estáis vosotros?  
  
-Bien, eso creo...-dijo borrando su sonrisa- Ron y yo estamos pensando en vivir juntos pero a Ron le da mucha pena dejar a Harry solo, parece que les hayan echado un hechizo en primero de Hogwarts por el cual no pueden separarse!!!  
  
-Tan mal está Harry?  
  
-No!! Eso es lo mejor, que según me ha dicho Ron, Harry lleva unos días saliendo por las noches bastante arregladito y que últimamente esta muy contento. Yo le digo que será que ha conocido a alguna chica pero ya sabes lo neurótico que es Ron, piensa que está fingiendo para que él se vaya pero que en verdad está destrozado –dijo exasperada-  
  
-Bueno, a lo mejor yo podría echaros una mano en eso pero si Draco se entera...  
  
-Como?  
  
-Harry me pidió irme a vivir con él hace unos días, como amigos, nada más  
  
-Eso sería genial Ginny!! Ron estaría más tranquilo si Harry no se quedara solo y se vendría a vivir aquí a mi piso!  
  
-Ya, pero se te olvida que yo quiero a Draco Malfoy  
  
-Bueno, Draco no tiene porque enterarse, vamos Gin...por favor –dijo Hermione con cara de pena-  
  
-Lo pensaré Herm, sabes que no me hace demasiada gracia vivir con Harry, no viví con el siendo novios, siendo ex...  
  
-Como quieras Gin, pero promete que lo pensarás vale?? Además ya tienes 23 años, ya es hora que pienses en independizarte, no crees??  
  
-Lo hablaré con Harry, contenta??  
  
-Siiiiiiii –dijo Hermione claramente emocionada- no sabes las ganas que tengo de vivir con Ron, es tan guapo, tan tierno, tan simpático...  
  
-Estoo...Hermi, estas hablando del mismo Ron que yo conozco?  
  
-Que si tonta!! Tu no te das cuenta porque es tu hermano  
  
-Uf, pues menos mal!  
  
-Por cierto, estará apunto de llegar –dijo Ginny mirando su reloj-  
  
-Que hora es?  
  
-Casi las seis  
  
-Pues entonces me voy, he quedado a cenar con Draco  
  
-Y vas a ir así? –dijo Hermione observando a Ginny de arriba a bajo, por culpa del día en el parque de atracciones llevaba la falda sucia, y el pelo enredado- anda, dúchate y yo te presto algo de ropa  
  
-Ok!  
  
-Pero date prisa o Ron te hará un interrogatorio de donde vas!!  
  
Ginny se dirigió al baño de Hermione y se duchó rápido, se puso algo de espuma en el pelo para que se le ondulara ligeramente y se puso la ropa que Hermione le prestó, q se notaba claramente que era ropa muggle, unos jeans desteñidos ajustados y una camisa granate cruzada y las sandalias blancas planas que llevaba esa mañana que por suerte Hermione las había limpiado con un hechizo.  
  
-Ves? Ahora estás más guapa  
  
-Gracias Herm, en cuanto pueda te traigo la ropa  
  
-Ok! Sino ya te robaré algo de tu enorme armario  
  
-Jajaja, como quieras! Hasta luego! –se despidió Ginny dirigiéndose a la chimenea-  
  
-Eran las seis y media cuando Ginny apareció en la mansión Malfoy debidamente vestida y con una bonita sonrisa.  
  
-Draco??  
  
-Pase señorita Weasley –dijo un educado elfo doméstico- el Sr. Malfoy se está cambiando me ha dicho que por favor le espere en la sala de estar.  
  
-Gracias –dijo Ginny mientras se encaminaba a un amplio salón, con una gran mesa preparada para únicamente dos personas, y un conjunto de dos sofás frente a la chimenea que estaba encendida con un fuego plateado que refrescaba el cuarto.  
  
Ginny se acercó a la chimenea y comenzó a mirar una vitrina donde aparecían fotos de Adrian de pequeño y una foto escondida de Draco, Pansy y Adrian, al poco de nacer éste. Pansy saludaba alegremente pero Draco estaba muy serio, frío, molesto y alguien aparecía al fondo de la foto visiblemente cabreado observando la escena, le sonaba esa cara pero no podía reconocerlo, ¿Por qué estaría enfadado? En ese momento Draco entró en el salón obligándola a salir de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Wow, cada vez me sorprendes con un modelito nuevo y con todos estás igual de preciosa  
  
-Gracias –Ginny enrojeció al momento-  
  
Veía como Draco se acercaba donde estaba ella y le abrazaba por la cintura con ternura, mirándola profundamente a los ojos Ginny cerró los ojos mientras notaba como el aroma del rubio embriagaba sus sentidos y se colaba por cada uno de los poros de su piel llenándose de su esencia, comenzaba a sentir el calor de su aliento cercano a sus labios, que ansiaba besar y rozar con los suyos, los segundos le parecían eternos hasta que notó la suavidad de los dulces labios de Draco Malfoy acariciando los suyos con ternura mientras que su lengua se hacía paso hasta la de ella jugando delicadamente.  
  
-Draco, prometes no dejarme nunca –dijo Ginny una vez Draco separó sus labios de los de ella-  
  
-Claro Gin, no te dejaría por nada del mundo  
  
Ginny sonrió ampliamente, por una vez en su vida, todo era realmente perfecto! Se acercaron a la mesa y una vez estuvieron sentados unas velas se encendieron delante de ellos y los platos antes vacíos se llenaron de suculenta comida que ambos comieron entre sonrisas, caricias y mimos continuos. Tras cenar, se sentaron en los cómodos sillones que habían en la estancia.  
  
-Ginny, tengo una noticia para ti –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa-  
  
-Uy, me das miedo Malfoy...que es??  
  
-Te acuerdas que hemos hablado de tu carrera...  
  
-Si...pero, que tiene eso que ver contigo?  
  
-Pues, he hecho unas llamadas a unos contactos y...tienes un puesto de trabajo en El Profeta en cuanto apruebes esas materias que te faltan  
  
-Como???  
  
-Pues que tienes...  
  
-Si! Ya lo he escuchado!! – interrumpió Ginny- pero no me lo creo!! En el profeta, es el periódico mágico más vendido!!  
  
-Si, y tu trabajarás en él como periodista  
  
-Oh Draco, Gracias!! –dijo abalanzándose sobre él y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente-  
  
-Si, bueno, me alegra que te guste, pero...es un trabajo importante y creo que deberías recompensarme de nuevo con esos besos no crees??-dijo cuando Ginny por fin le dejó de besar-  
  
Ginny descaradamente desabrochó el botón del pantalón de Draco y comenzó a besarle con pasión mientras sus manos trabajaban hábilmente por desnudarle cosa que Draco no se resistió y siguió la iniciativa de la pelirroja deshaciéndose de su camisa. De repente Draco cogió a Ginny por bajo de las piernas y la subió en brazos a su cuarto sin dejar de besarla, hacía tanto tiempo que soñaba con ese momento que no iba a dejarlo escapar. Tumbó delicadamente a Ginny en la cama, observando lo preciosa que estaba con el pelo algo revuelto y sin camisa, lo que la hacía más sexy si podía. Enterró sus manos en el cabello de fuego de la chica, notando la suavidad de éste y comenzó a besarla de forma romántica hasta que no pudo resistirse y continuó desnudándola. Hacía seis años que no contemplaba de nuevo su hermoso y fino cuerpo, estaba mucho más alta y sus curvas se distribuían de forma perfecta haciendo que Draco la deseara más a cada minuto que pasaba.  
  
La noche se hizo corta entre los dos, hacía tanto que deseaban amarse de esa manera que disfrutaron cada minuto de la noche hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos, extasiados del placer acontecido en esa misma cama. Draco todavía no podía creer que de nuevo había hecho el amor con ella, creía que era le mejor experiencia de su vida, cuando deseas algo con tanta fuerza, conseguirlo se convierte en una de las mejores cosas de tu vida, nada podría estropearle ese momento, o si?  
  
Comenzaba a amanecer cuando una lechuza voló hasta una de las ventanas de su cuarto entrando por ella y posándose sobre el escritorio. Draco se despertó por el ruido que hizo la lechuza al entrar, se levantó de la cama todavía desnudo y se encaminó hacia la lechuza no sin antes buscar en sus pantalones tirados en el suelo cinco knuts que depositó en la bolsa que llevaba la lechuza en su pata. Tras esto, la lechuza le entregó el periódico a Draco. La pequeña lechuza grisácea salió volando por la misma ventana por la que había entrado mientras el rubio se giraba a mirar a Ginny que dormía placidamente en la cama, las sábanas apenas tapaban su cuerpo desnudo y con los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana se veía todavía más preciosa y delicada. Abrió el periódico desinteresadamente cuando de repente se fijó en el titular que ocupaba toda la portada.  
  
-Oh no...  
  
Draco empalideció inmediatamente, cerró el periódico con furia, se vistió rápidamente con un pantalón corto y se dirigió a la cama donde todavía dormía Ginny.  
  
-Vamos Weasley, despierta, tienes que irte  
  
-Como?? –dijo Ginny todavía adormecida-  
  
-Que te vayas!!!!! –gritó Draco enfurecido y salió del cuarto dejando a Ginny sola y confundida-

Hasta aquí el capitulo 6!!!!!! No os podéis quejar, es casi igual de largo que el anterior!! Que penita, ya se va acercando el fin....pero bueno, antes de eso, alguien me puede decir que pone en el periódico?? Por qué Draco actúa de esa manera?? Que alguien me cuente sus hipótesis por favor!!!!!!!!!  
  
Otro tema, me podríais hacer un favor?? Quiero llegar a los 100 reviews antes de acabar el fic, seríais tan amables de dejarme un montón de reviews?? Me haría muchísima ilusión os lo digo en serio, me haríais muy muy feliz  
  
Actualizaré pronto porque tengo muchísimas ganas de escribir el próximo capitulo, esperaré a que me lleguen unos cuantos reviews para poneros el siguiente y por favor dejadme reviews!!!! No sean malas!!!!!!  
  
Muchísimas gracias por todo!!!  
  
P.D: si bajáis un poco más veréis un pequeño recuadro para dejar los reviews solo tenéis que darle a GO y dibujareis una sonrisa en mi cara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	7. Tiempos oscuros

WOW!!!!!!!! 22 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOIS MARAVILLOSAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! En serio os lo digo, estoy super contenta!!!!!!!! Siento el retraso pero este capitulo ha sido muy difícil de escribir, quería poner tantas cosas y no sabía como empezarlas que ha sido horrible!! No me ha quedado como yo esperaba pero el siguiente estará mejor seguro!! Además habrá un Flashback que aclarará TODO del fic!! También deciros que saque un 6.67 en mi nota del selectivo!!! Estoy muy muy contenta y con vuestros reviews muchísimo más!!! Ahora, os contesto a todas ok? Muchísimos besos y espero que os guste!!!  
  
Saiko Katsuka: me alegra que te guste, la verdad es que la idea es buena e intento plasmarla bien en los capítulos aunque no siempre se pueda. Deseo que te guste este capítulo también. Besos!  
  
Lily E. Of Potter: bueno...no son malas hipotesis pero es mas complicado que eso y mucho más peligroso! Por eso Draco tendrá que conseguir toda la ayuda posible...aunque sea de las personas que siempre ha odiado! Por fin los buenos se juntan por una buena causa! Pocas personas acertaron que era Hermione, además teniendo una cita con Malfoy, cualquiera se olvida de una con Hermione!!jajaja. Espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo que desgraciadamente no me quedó tan bien como anteriores...  
  
Cami: oohh, si que es cierto...fui una mala persona dejándolo así pero era preciso hacerlo!!! Fue contra mi voluntad!! Jajaja. A las cuatro y media de la mañana?? Jo! No sabía que tenia lectoras con insomnio!! Jajaja. Espero que este lo leas a una hora más prudencial jajaja. Besos!  
  
Luciana: pues sí Lucy, te anticipo que es algo malo y no únicamente para Malfoy. Realmente tenía una razón para querer que se fuera, aunque esas no son formas de hacerlo!! Pobre de mi Gin!! Pero tranquila que lo arreglan una vez Ginny comprende lo que sucede. Muchos kisses!!  
  
Lenne: jajaja la verdad es que si yo fuera Ginny le habría pegado un tortazo que todavía tendría la marca!! Mmm tiene que ver con Adrian pero es algo mucho más complicado que eso, es que me como demasiado la cabeza y me gusta complicar de sobremanera las cosas jijiji. Gracias por lo de los besos, la verdad es que les pongo mucho empeño porque me gusta que trasmitan lo que están sintiendo los protagonistas en ese momento. Espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo!!  
  
Piccolina07: hombre he de reconocer que el motivo por el que la hecha es bueno pero de ahí a que le grite....me enfadé con Malfoy cuando escribí eso! Jajaja pero no te preocupes que se soluciona enseguida, ese par están hechos el uno para el otro! Cuidate wapa y a ver si coincidimos en el Messenger!!  
  
Taeko: te leíste todo el fic del tirón?? Ya son ganas!! Pero me alegro muchísimo que te guste y me alegra que te lo recomendaran, estoy orgullosa de Hitomi Felton!!jajaja. Espero que este capitulo también te enganche, aunque no me acaba de convencer. Cuidate y muchos besos!! Por cierto, eres catalana?? ( por lo de Petons)  
  
Hitomi Felton: primero darte las gracias por recomendar mi fic, tendré que pagarte o algo! Jajaja. Y tranquila, no quiero que te me mueras o no me darás publicidad!!! Aquí aparece la portada del periodico, así podrás saciar tu curiosidad!! Y te adelanto que este final no tiene demasiada intriga pero en el siguiente acaba lo que Malfoy comienza en este (menudo lio no? Mejor lee este y el siguiente y así te enteras de todo!!). muchos besos y gracias de nuevo!!  
  
Abin: he de decirte que estoy orgullosa de ti!! Todo lo que pone en tu review es cierto!!!! De verdad que me emocionó leerlo, me alegra que alguien haya sacado sustancia de los capítulos. Lo de la marca...aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo, no es nada importante simplemente un dato q confirma que Draco es bueno. Por cierto, a ver si puedes contestarme a esto, hay otra persona que fue mortífago y en este fic tampoco conserva la marca...quien es?? No tienes porqué contestarla, la persona en cuestión aparece en este capitulo pero ya que lo sabes todo...jajaja. muchos besos y espero que te guste!!  
  
Lucia: que way París...nunca he estado así que te perdono el no haber dejado review! Supongo que lo pasaste genial!. Si, la verdad es que se portó fatal con Ginny, a mi me hace eso y bueno...firma su sentencia de muerte!!! Reconozco que fue muy duro pero tenía que acabar así, creo que ese es uno de los finales que más me gusta de todo el fic, queda genial! Jajaja. Pero tranquila, que lo arreglan en este capitulo, Draco está enamorado y aunque quiera no puede dejar a Ginny así como así. Muchos besos madame!!  
  
Ginny Kinomoto: la razón es clara y contundente, aunque no tendría que haber actuado así pero...es un Malfoy!! Que querías?? Pero tranquila que todo acabará bien...aunque ahora se avecinan momentos duros. Pero bueno, será mejor que lo leas y descubras por ti misma!  
  
Amsp14: pues sí, algo con eso tiene que ver, aunque es tu segunda hipótesis la que es cierta. Sobre Harry, estás acertada, el tema de vivir con él queda completamente aplazado, verás que ahora tienen cosas muuuucho más importantes y peligrosas en las que pensar y no hay otro señor oscuro pero hay una persona con mucha fuerza y eso es el enigma de este fic, pero no digas nada eh?? Todo se descubrirá en el siguiente capitulo!!  
  
Eri mond licht: gracias por dejarme un review! Parece que no conozcas mi fic, ya sabes que dejaros con la intriga es mi especialidad!!! Jajaja. Los problemas son grandes pero Draco todavía no ha caido en que juntos son más poderosos pero no tardara en verlo y decirse. Este capitulo no me ha quedado del todo bien, así que perdóname...pero no sabía como organizar todas las ideas que tengo! Muchos besos, ya hablamos!!  
  
Suki: me alegra de que te guste! Es cierto, el capitulo anterior estuvo genial, por fin salió el lado tierno de Malfoy ( aunque muchos duden de que lo tenga!). Esto se está poniendo interesante pero lo verdad no tardará en salir a la luz. Muchos besos y continua leyendo!!  
  
LadyVega: Te diré que sí, Adrian tiene algo...no tardarás en descubrirlo!! Lo que pone en el profeta....pues tiene que ser algo realmente fuerte para que Draco actúe de esa forma no crees?? Pero tranquila, tu intriga es saciada en este capitulo!! Si? Pues cuando vengas no dudes en mandarme un mail o algo, valencia es realmente bonita me encanta!! Muchos besos!!  
  
Anwy-potter: pues si todo va bien, el fic completo tendrá 10 capitulos, así que ya va quedando menos para que se descubra todo, en este ya tienes la portada del profeta así que una intriga más resuelta. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo a ver si te gusta también este. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!!  
  
iSiS: hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic y que lo descubrieras!! Y gracias por lo de los personajes y la trama, es realmente halagador que a alguien le guste lo que haces, me reconforta. Siento si he tardado en actualizar, pero este capitulo es el que más me ha costado escribir, si supieras la de tiempo que me he pasado delante del ordenador buscando la forma adecuada de expresar las cosas.....  
  
D Potter-Black-Lupin: gracias por tu ayuda, sois todas geniales!! En serio. No se si he tardado demasiado en actualizar pero la verdad a mi me ha parecido una eternidad acabar este capitulo!! Pero bueno, ya va quedando menos... espero que te sorprenda lo que pone en el periodico y que te guste el capitulo, claro está. Espero tu opinión. Besos!!  
  
Imposibles: tu amante?? Uyuyuy....mira que como se entere Ginny....jajaja. La excusa te la tendría que dar él, no yo, yo simplemente lo escribo....soy inocente! Jajaja. Tranquila que este capitulo te enterarás de todo lo que pasa con ese rubiales!! Cuídate mucho, besos!!  
  
Malfoy's red-haired lover: primero gracias por lo de la historia y segundo...a mi también me cae fatal Pansy!! Jajaja pero tenía que ponerla a ella preciso, pero bueno, ya no está eso es lo que importa además Draco se casó con ella porque no tenía otra elección, habría deseado estar con Ginny, de eso estoy segura!! Espero que este capitulo también te guste y que no dejes de escribirme!! Besos!  
  
Fabisa: bueno...no exactamente, pero buena hipótesis!! Y tranquila, yo me como más la cabeza que tu, porque para sacar todo este fic.....jajaja. A ver si te gusta también este capitulo ok? Muchos besos!!  
  
Anis-fh: siii Adrian es la leche!!jajaja es un niño encantador y super gracioso, pero se conocerá otra faceta suya. Eres la única chica que se ha dado cuenta del dato de la foto, sabrás quien es, te lo aseguro y porqué estaba tan enfadado en la foto. Si, Draco se portó mal, pero después de ver la portada del periódico...es normal que reaccionara así. Espero tu review!! Besos!!  
  
Bueno, no os entretengo más a todas porque el séptimo capitulo, está a punto de comenzar!!!!!  
  
Draco empalideció inmediatamente, cerró el periódico con furia, se vistió rápidamente con un pantalón corto y se dirigió a la cama donde todavía dormía Ginny.  
  
-Vamos Weasley, despierta, tienes que irte  
  
-Como?? –dijo Ginny todavía adormecida-  
  
-Que te vayas!!!!! –gritó Draco enfurecido y salió del cuarto dejando a Ginny sola y confundida-  
  
Ginny despertó de inmediato ante el grito de Draco, que le pasaba ahora?? La pelirroja se levantó de la cama y se vistió con lo que llevaba la noche anterior, recogió su pelo en una coleta y salió enfurecida hacia el piso de bajo.  
  
Desde cuando Draco podía gritarle de esa manera?? Y todo después de la noche que habían pasado juntos!! Sólo la quería para acostarse de nuevo con ella? No..no podía ser pero...la primera vez que se fue también la dejó poco después de su primera noche juntos...será cabrón!!!  
  
Ginny llegó a la entrada de la casa y se encaminó hacia la chimenea, de repente la voz fría de Draco arrastrando las palabras le hicieron pararse.  
  
-Espera Weasley, llévate a Adrian contigo hoy  
  
-Quien coño te crees? Lo siento por tu hijo pero no voy a trabajar para ti, todo esto ha sido un error, confiar de nuevo en ti...  
  
-Weasley, llévatelo, esto ya no es un trabajo llévatelo lejos de esta casa y de mi oficina. Ya he mandado que lo despierten, me pasare por tu casa a recogerlo a la noche, no quiero que incumplas ninguna de las cosas que te he dicho o te arrepentirás  
  
-Me estás amenazando Draco Malfoy?  
  
-Te estoy advirtiendo Weasley, tendrás una explicación pronto, te lo aseguro  
  
-No quiero tus sucias mentiras  
  
Ginny dio la espalda a Draco y subió con fuerza las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto del pequeño Adrian.  
  
En la habitación estaba el todavía dormido Adrian intentando vestirse, por suerte Ginny llegó en el momento apropiado ya que tenía el polo puesto del revés y quería ponerse unos pantalones tres cuartos encima del pantalón del pijama.  
  
-Anda pequeño, trae eso que te ayudo  
  
Ginny salió del cuarto con Adrian en brazos que intentaba volverse a dormir en el hombro de la pelirroja.  
  
-Nos vamos Malfoy  
  
-Adios papá –dijo Adrian medio dormido-  
  
-Hasta luego hijo, enseguida estaré contigo  
  
-Tranquilo papi, no les tengo miedo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-  
  
Ginny salió de esa casa y pronto estuvo en la madriguera, Adrian estaba cansado, después de todo no pasaba mucho de las siete de la mañana. Subió las escaleras sin hacer demasiado ruido, su madre todavía no estaba despierta y su padre habría marchado a trabajar ya que el coche no estaba en la entrada. Entró en su cuarto y dejó durmiendo al pequeño Adrian en su cama, estaba muy guapo cuando dormía, estaba tranquilo aunque lo que se avecinaba no era como para estarlo. Ginny decidió darse una buena ducha, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y saber que había hecho mal para que Draco reaccionara de esa forma, si no quería verla más porque le pidió que se llevara a Adrian de allí?  
  
La pelirroja salió de la ducha media hora después y se fue hacia su cuarto para vestirse, pensaba ir a ver a Harry en cuanto pudiera, si Draco no la quería con él no veía inconveniente en ayudar a su hermano y a Hermione y vivir ella con Harry. Esa mañana hacía mucho calor, eran escasamente las ocho y el sol ya calentaba con fuerza, -un bonito día- pensó Ginny mientras se ponía un vestido vaquero que dejaba sus hombros al aire y le llegaba por encima de la rodilla con una raja en el muslo izquierdo, se puso las sandalias del día anterior y dejó que su pelo se secara con el aire tibio de esa mañana. Bajó las escaleras algo desanimada y se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre ya estaría levantada  
  
-Buenos días Gin, que tal anoche con Hermione?  
  
-Muy bien mamá –mintió Ginny- ya lo aclaramos todo, pero, que te pasa? Te noto preocupada  
  
-Ginny querida, tengo algo que decirte, -dijo Molly sentándose en la silla de al lado de su hija- cariño, no quiero que vayas a trabajar hoy, bueno, en realidad quiero que dejes ese trabajo, Draco Malfoy no es una buena persona  
  
-A que viene eso ahora mamá?  
  
-A esto  
  
Molly le tendió a su hija un ejemplar del periódico el profeta en su portada un gran titular ocupaba la parte delantera del periódico.  
  
_MORTÍFAGOS ESCAPAN DE AZKABAN  
Esta noche una parte de los mortífagos encarcelados en Azkaban han escapado. Se baraja la idea de que hayan recibido ayuda del exterior para  
poder llevar a cabo su acción ya que la prisión de Azkaban es altamente segura y desde que el preso Sirius Black escapó las medidas de seguridad se  
incrementaron.  
Avisamos de que estas personas son muy peligrosas y no dudan en usar el hechizo Avada Kedavra con cualquier persona que se interponga en su camino.  
_  
Ginny empalideció al instante un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al leer la portada del periódico, la mente de la pelirroja comenzó a funcionar y de pronto encajaba el hecho de que Draco la obligara a irse de su casa, la estaba protegiendo de nuevo, seguramente los mortífagos irían a por él por haberles traicionado y quería que se llevara a Adrian con ella para que no le hicieran daño pero...a que venía la frase de Adrian a su padre de que no les tenía miedo?  
  
-Ginny, cariño –irrumpió Molly en los pensamientos de su hija- no vayas a trabajar, estoy segura que Malfoy tuvo algo que ver en esto  
  
-Como? –dijo la pelirroja incrédula-  
  
-Los mortífagos recibieron ayuda del exterior y Malfoy era uno de ellos  
  
-Tu lo has dicho mamá, era...él no es un mortífago y no les ha ayudado a escapar  
  
-Eso no lo puedes saber Gin, no creo que lo fuera divulgando  
  
-Mamá lo sé, Draco no les ha ayudado  
  
-Y como estás tan segura?? Esa persona no es el chico que conociste en Hogwarts Gin!!  
  
-Porque anoche yo dormí con Draco y no se separó de mi ni un solo minuto –dijo Ginny enfurecida levantándose de la silla- te parece esa una buena razón para saber que Draco es inocente?? Y por lo del trabajo lo siento mucho pero no voy a dejar de cuidar a Adrian  
  
Dicho esto Ginny salió de la cocina sin escuchar a su madre que le gritaba que le explicara eso de que había pasado la noche con Malfoy. Subió las escaleras todavía cabreada, sabía que ese comentario le costaría una reprimenda por parte de sus padres pero le daba igual, ahora sólo le interesaba que Draco estuviera bien y Adrian en un lugar seguro. La pelirroja entró en su cuarto, el pequeño Adrian ya estaba despierto sentado en la cama y saludó contento cuando la vio entrar al cuarto.  
  
-Hola Gin, bonito cuarto eh?  
  
-Si, no está mal. Oye, quiero que desayunes y nos iremos de aquí vale?  
  
-Vale, pero, papá ha dicho que vendría aquí...  
  
-Es cierto, no sabrás donde ha ido no?  
  
-No – dijo el niño poniéndose triste-  
  
-Bueno, no te preocupes seguro que estará bien  
  
Ginny bajó con Adrian cogido de la mano hacia la cocina, su madre todavía estaba enfurecida y eso se notaba en que apenas le hablaba a Ginny, pero con Adrian se mostraba igual de amable y atenta que siempre. El pequeño Adrian desayunó a lo grande para después irse a jugar al jardín con un montón de juguetes que los sobrinos de Gin guardaban en algunos rincones de la casa por lo que Gin se quedó a solas con su madre.  
  
-Mamá siento haberte mentido, no debí decirte que estaba en casa de Hermione  
  
-Hija, no es eso lo que me preocupa  
  
-Entonces?  
  
-No creo que Malfoy sea lo mejor para ti...  
  
-Él no es un mortífago –dijo seriamente Ginny-  
  
-Lo sé pero...la gente no cambia así como as  
  
-Y Snape? Te recuerdo que participó activamente en la Orden del Fénix  
  
-Ya lo sé pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a suceder si estás cerca de Malfoy, y no quiero perder a mi pequeña...  
  
-Oh mamá...no te preocupes, todo irá bien –dijo Gin abrazando a su madre-  
  
La mañana pasó lenta sin noticias de Draco, Ginny no sabía que hacer y el pequeño Adrian no era el mismo de siempre, sabía lo que estaba pasando aunque nadie le había dicho nada. La pelirroja compró todos los diarios y miraba todas las noticias respecto a los mortífagos escapados. Era un grupo reducido, tan sólo cinco mortífagos pero algunos de ellos muy peligrosos todos eran antiguos sirvientes de Voldemort, tan sólo había uno joven de la misma edad de Draco.  
  
Poco a poco las horas fueron pasando, la tarde llegó con desesperación, Ginny ya no sabía que hacer ni donde ir, necesitaba saber si Draco estaba bien, y no podía esperar más. Se encaminó al salón donde estaba su madre leyendo un libro tranquilamente  
  
-Mamá, voy a ir a la oficina de Draco, necesito saber algo de él  
  
-Ginny, eso es peligroso, le estarán buscando!  
  
-Me da igual, necesito saber si está bien  
  
La pelirroja salió al jardín donde estaba Adrian jugando con una escoba en miniatura.  
  
-Adrian, voy a ir a la oficina de papá. Quédate aquí y haz caso de Molly vale? No tardar  
  
-Vale...pero tráete a papá contigo –dijo el niño esperanzado-  
  
-Claro – Ginny esbozó una suave sonrisa y le acarició el pelo al niño dejándole de nuevo en el jardín-  
  
Sin escuchar las recomendaciones de su madre Ginny se dirigió a la chimenea desde donde llegó al piso veinticuatro de un gran edificio de oficinas del callejón Diagón. Ginny corrió hacia el despacho de Draco, donde se encontraba Anne muy liada al telefono.  
  
-Lo siento pero el Sr. Malfoy no podrá atenderle hasta dentro de unos días, tiene unos asuntos muy delicados que solucionar.  
  
La secretaria de Malfoy colgó rápidamente le teléfono y se levantó para ir a recibir a la pelirroja  
  
-Ginny, te estaba esperando!  
  
-Me esperabas? –preguntó la pelirroja extrañada-  
  
-Si, Draco me dijo que vendrías a buscarle, me pidió que viniera aquí para decirte que no le busques y que estés con Adrian en un lugar seguro, después me pidió que nos fuéramos enseguida de aquí, este no es un lugar apropiado para estar  
  
-Me estas diciendo que Draco no está aquí??  
  
-No, no ha venido  
  
-Y donde está? Necesito encontrarle Anne  
  
-Gin, no puedo decírtelo  
  
-Mira Anne, puedes decírmelo y las dos nos ahorramos tiempo y esfuerzo o no decírmelo y estaré buscándole todo el tiempo que haga falta y tu vendrás conmigo, que te parece? –dijo Ginny sacando su varita-  
  
-Pero Draco me dijo...  
  
-Me importa un carajo lo que te dijo ese orgulloso de cabellera platinada, debo encontrarle, puede estar en peligro y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como vuelve a dejarme, lo entiendes? –dijo Ginny mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla-  
  
-Vale, esta con Severus Snape en la mansión  
  
Ginny no contestó simplemente se encamino al despacho de Draco, cogió un puñado de polvos flu y entró en la chimenea  
  
-Ginny, ten cuidado por favor –dijo Anne suplicante-  
  
-No te preocupes Anne, estaré bien  
  
A los pocos minutos Ginny se encontraba en la mansión Malfoy, no hacía ni 24 horas que Draco la había echado de allí y ella iba a buscarle. La casa estaba tremendamente silenciosa, parecía que no había nadie allí, Ginny sintió miedo y si había alguien que no era Draco en la casa?  
  
-Draco?? – preguntó al aire- Draco estás ahí? Soy Ginny  
  
De repente un ruido la paralizó una puerta enfrente de ella comenzó a abrirse para dejar paso a un chico rubio enfundado en su capa con semblante serio escoltado por un deteriorado Severus Snape  
  
-Ginny! – dijo Draco esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-  
  
La pelirroja corrió a los brazos de Draco necesitaba sentirle cerca después de un día como aquel  
  
-Ginny, porque has venido? –dijo Draco después de besarla dulcemente- te dejé claro que no quería que estuvieras aquí, es peligroso que estés conmigo  
  
-Pues ves acostumbrándote Draco Malfoy porque no pienso separarme de ti  
  
-Gin, esto no es una simple pelea, es una lucha por algo mucho más poderoso, vienen a por Adrian  
  
-Como? –preguntó Ginny incrédula- que tiene que ver Adrian en todo esto??  
  
-Te dije que mi hijo no era un mago cualquiera, es hora de que sepas toda la verdad  
  
Un ruido despistó a Draco y Snape que fijaron su mirada en la puerta de la entrada  
  
-Creo que deberán dejar la charla para otro momento señores porque ya están aquí –dijo Snape seriamente-  
  
-Debemos irnos Ginny  
  
Los tres se encaminaron hacia la chimenea a paso rápido, Ginny estaba realmente asustada mientras que Draco y Snape presentaban una actitud fría y firme ante lo que estaba pasando  
  
-Váyanse a un sitio seguro, que Adrian esté protegido, cuando llegue el momento de la pelea lo sabré y estaré allí Malfoy, esta también es mi lucha  
  
-Gracias profesor, nos veremos pronto  
  
Dicho esto, Draco cogió a Ginny de la mano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvieron en la madriguera, una vez ambos desaparecieron Severus Snape volvió a Hogwarts.  
  
La madriguera estaba en silencio, parecía vacía hasta que Molly y Arthur aparecieron en el salón con Adrian en brazos de Molly.  
  
-papá!!! –dijo el niño bajando de los brazos de Molly y corriendo hacia su padre- por fin has vuelto  
  
-Claro hijo, no pensarás que te iba a dejar aquí no?  
  
-Malfoy, lo sabemos todo –dijo Arthur seriamente- Adrian nos ha contado que es lo que está pasando y creemos que la madriguera no es un lugar seguro, no por el hecho de estar aquí sino porque ni Molly, ni Ginny, ni yo podemos darle la seguridad que merece, hemos pensado que debéis estar bien protegidos por eso creemos conveniente que vayan a casa de Ronald y de Harry.  
  
-A casa de esos?? –dijo de forma orgullosa Malfoy-  
  
-Mira Draco, si me permites llamarte Draco...-dijo suavemente la Sr. Weasley-  
  
-Claro  
  
-Ron y Harry son expertos aurores, incluso como sabes Harry derrotó a Voldemort aunque con muchos percances, todo hay que decirlo, si los tres os unís para luchar tendrán más oportunidades de vencer, de eso estoy segura y aquí ya no juega tu orgullo, sino la vida de este pequeño –dijo señalando al pequeño Malfoy-  
  
Draco quedó en silencio y se sentó en un sofá cercano meditando la situación, finalmente se dio cuenta de que era la vida de su pequeño lo que debía salvar y matar a su orgullo de una vez por todas.  
  
-Vale, iremos a casa de esos aurores –dijo Draco resignado-  
  
Draco se preparó para irse, mientras Adrian se despedía de Molly y Arthur. La Sr. Weasley le dio la dirección a Draco mientras éstos se metían en la chimenea.  
  
-Esperad, voy con vosotros –dijo Ginny decidida-  
  
-No Gin –dijo Arthur- esto es demasiado para ti, es mejor que te quedes  
  
-Si Ginny, quédate, estaré más tranquilo si tu estás a salvo –dijo Draco fríamente-  
  
-Pero yo no lo estaré si no estoy contigo, pase lo que pase Gin, eres fuerte, siempre me lo has demostrado, sé fuerte ahora –dijo Draco acariciando la cara de la pelirroja mientras secaba con un pulgar una lágrima que había conseguido escapar de sus ojos color miel-  
  
-No puedo ser fuerte sin ti Draco, voy contigo  
  
Draco besó a Ginny abrazándola con ternura, daría su vida por ella y ahora ella era la que iba a darla por él, por él y por su hijo. Arthur y Molly comprendieron a su hija y tristemente la dejaron marchar hacia casa de Ron y Harry.  
  
Ambos estaban ataviados con su capa, el día en el ministerio había sido agotador, los aurores hacían turnos para localizar a los mortífagos e intentar adelantarse a sus movimientos. Al ver a Ginny y a Draco en la chimenea acompañados de un niño moreno ( al que Harry ya había visto) se levantaron rápidamente  
  
-Qué hace ese aquí? –gruñó Ron a Ginny al ver a Draco-  
  
-A mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia estar aquí Weasley  
  
-No empecéis vale? –dijo Ginny seriamente- tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar  
  
-Harry me dijo que estabas con él pero no lo creí, no pensé que mi hermana fuera tan tonta como para caer de nuevo a los pies de este impresentable  
  
-Mira Ron, no estamos aquí para discutir mi relación con Draco, estamos aquí por él -dijo señalando a Adrian del que parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta hasta entonces-  
  
-Quien es? –preguntó Ron-  
  
-Es el hijo de Malfoy – dijo Harry en voz baja-  
  
-Todo esto tiene que ver con la fuga de los mortífagos de Azkaban –dijo Ginny al ver la expresión de Ron-  
  
-Si? Mejor, porque el ministerio está investigando a Malfoy sobre su participación en ese asunto –dijo Harry fríamente sin desviar la mirada de los ojos grises de Malfoy-  
  
-Malfoy es inocente –dijo Ginny seriamente- así que el ministerio puede investigar todo lo que quiera, son expertos en perder el tiempo  
  
-Ya lo veremos cuando este esté entre rejas  
  
-Ron, Draco no ha tenido nada que ver, los mortífagos buscan a su hijo  
  
-Tenéis la nevera vacía, cualquiera cena aquí!–dijo Hermione entrando al salón sin darse cuenta de que había más gente en la estancia- Ups...-dijo al ver a todos girados hacia ella-  
  
-Hola Hermione –saludó Ginny-  
  
-Hola, no sabía que ibais a venir...  
  
-Bueno, puedo deciros de una vez por lo que he venido aquí? –dijo Draco mirando a Ron y Harry –  
  
-Puedes decir lo que quieras, otra cosa es que te creamos –dijo Ron sentándose en un sofá-  
  
Todos se acomodaron en la sala de estar de la casa de Harry y Ron, el pequeño Adrian se sentó en una alfombra cerca de la chimenea quedándose al margen de la conversación de los mayores. En el fondo él sabía toda la verdad, no le hacía falta escucharla de nuevo.  
  
-Creo que lo mejor será comenzar desde el principio de toda esta historia, hay cosas que ni Ginny sabe y ha llegado el momento de contar toda la verdad –dijo Draco evitando la mirada de Ginny-  
  
Draco se sentó en un sillón cercano, le dolía revivir de nuevo toda esa historia pero necesitaba su ayuda y no lucharían por algo que no comprenden, así que tras un profundos suspiro se armó de valor para empezar de nuevo toda esa historia.  
  
-Todo esto comenzó con mi iniciación como mortífago, Voldemort me dio mucho poder, depositó en mi toda su confianza cuando la marca tenebrosa ardió en mi brazo pero con ese fuego se inició algo mucho más complejo. Servir a Voldemort no era un privilegio para mi, lo tomaba como algo que todo el mundo esperaba que hiciera, tal y como ha sido toda mi vida... las esperanzas depositadas en mi eran muchas y era esencial que mi vida estuviera ligada a otra fuerza oscura, así fue como me casé con Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Draco hizo una pequeña pausa, veía como la cara concentrada de Harry se asombraba al escuchar el nombre de Pansy, la única que no se sorprendió fue Hermione.  
  
-Entonces engañaste a mi hermana todo el tiempo que estuviste con ella? – preguntó Ron enfadado-  
  
-No te enteras de nada de lo que estoy hablando Weasley?? Lo que yo quisiera o amara en mi vida no importaba!! Una vez esa marca se graba en tu brazo toda tu vida pasa a manos del Señor Oscuro  
  
Ginny posó su mano sobre la de Draco, lo que le dio fuerzas para mirar de nuevo a los ojos de Harry y continuar la historia  
  
-Tan sólo pasó un año cuando nació Adrian, pero este niño esconde mucho, una de las cosas es su apellido...Adrian Malfoy es en realidad...Adrian Zabinni –dijo Draco mirando a Adrian que se había quedado dormido tumbado en la alfombra-

Bueno, pues para los que pensabais que Adrian no era un Malfoy ¡¡felicidades!! Habéis acertado, aunque ninguna se atrevió a decirme quien era el verdadero padre pero he de deciros que la historia de Malfoy es realmente inesperada, así que...leed el siguiente capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Después quería pediros disculpas por este capitulo, reconozco que no me quedó tan bien como anteriores...lo siento!  
  
Y por último, volver a daros las gracias por todos los reviews!! De verdad lo digo, es genial abrir cada día el correo y encontrarme con vuestras opiniones, es halagador, así que no dejéis de hacerlo por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Muchísimos besos a todas y os espero en mi correo y en el próximo capitulo!!!! 


	8. Toda la verdad de Adrian Malfoy

No se si podréis perdonarme, estoy muy enfadada conmigo misma por no haber actualizado antes pero mi ordenador se estropeó hace una semana aproximadamente y para arreglarlo necesitaba un CD pero cuando por fin logré conseguir el maldito CD va y resulta que no se podía solucionar con eso por lo que he estado una semana comiéndome la cabeza con cómo arreglar el ordenador y hoy por fin he podido, de verdad espero que disculpéis la tardanza, no ha sido mi intención.  
  
Cambiando de tema, nada me ha hecho más feliz que pasar de los 100 reviews!!!! Y siento mucho que la recompensa se haya hecho esperar tanto pero esta cafetera que tengo por ordenador es desesperante!!! En serio que no sabéis lo feliz que me hizo pasar de 100, fue mágico (nunca mejor dicho) De verdad quería darle las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me leen regularmente y dejan su review, todas habéis hecho que este fic siga adelante.  
  
Veréis que en este capitulo no están contestados vuestros reviews, pero al estar sin internet no he podido leerlos detenidamente para contestaros pero mañana a lo sumo subiré un documento en el que contestaré vuestros reviews, además después de tanto tiempo sin leer, creo que tendréis ganas de comenzar a leer el capitulo, que os despejará muchas dudas, o por lo menos eso espero.  
  
Para dejar de enrollarme de una vez, sólo os tengo que dar una última indicación, el fic lo he escrito de una forma extraña, os explico: Draco va contando la historia sentado en el sofá y en frente están Ron, Harry y Hermione ya que Ginny se encuentra a su lado y a medida que va contando la historia va recordando momentos del pasado por eso encontrareis cada cierto tiempo un flashback, seguid las indicaciones de cuando empieza y cuando acaba, para que os aclaréis mejor, los flashback estarán en letra cursiva, vale? Espero que nadie se pierda porque este ese el capitulo estrella!!!!!  
  
Por fin, y en exclusiva les presento el capitulo 8 de Cómo un niño cambia las cosas:  
  
-Tan sólo pasó un año cuando nació Adrian, pero este niño esconde mucho, una de las cosas es su apellido...Adrian Malfoy es en realidad...Adrian Zabinni –dijo Draco mirando a Adrian que se había quedado dormido tumbado en la alfombra-  
  
-Como?? –saltó Ginny inesperadamente- Adrian no es hijo tuyo??  
  
-De verás me crees capaz de tener un hijo con Pansy estando enamorado de ti? –dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos- no me lo habría perdonado, ni siquiera dormíamos en el mismo cuarto Gin, nunca, repito –dijo mirando a Ron- nunca tuve relaciones con Pansy Parkinson  
  
_Flashback  
  
Draco salía de la ducha, había pasado el día leyendo unos informes de unos recién iniciados que estaban bajo sus ordenes, después de todo el poder estaba bien para algunas cosas. Se vistió tranquilamente, era casi la hora de la cena y tendría que ver a Pansy, le había mandado una lechuza a su despacho pidiendo cenar con él esta noche por un asunto importante. Salió de su cuarto hacia el comedor, no le hacia ni pizca de gracia cenar con Pansy, siempre había ido detrás de él pero comenzó a sentirse atraído por Ginny Weasley todo había cambiado ya no le gustaba que las chicas fueran por ahí tras él, él solo tenía ojos para esa pelirroja que le volvía loco había llegado a aborrecer a Pansy Parkinson y que mejor castigo por abandonar a Ginny que casarse con la peor mujer que conocía? Su matrimonio casi ni lo era, estaban juntos cuando se esperaba que lo estuvieran, de cara a los demás, pero el padre de Draco sabía lo que había. Draco y Pansy dormían en cuartos separados, rara vez cenaban juntos y nunca salían juntos a no ser que fuera imprescindible. Sumido en sus pensamientos Draco llegó al comedor, Pansy ya estaba allí visiblemente nerviosa aunque ninguno de los dos articuló palabra durante la cena. Una vez hubieron acabado Pansy se sentó en uno de los elegantes sillones que estaban junto a la chimenea.  
  
-Me vas a decir que era ese asunto tan importante o me voy a dormir ya? –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras mientras veía como la morena se sentaba-  
  
-No, espera –dijo levantándose- es que...bueno, esto es algo complicado Draco...yo...  
  
-Quieres soltarlo de una vez? –dijo fríamente-  
  
-Yo...estoy embarazada Draco  
  
-Ah, muy bien –dijo de forma indiferente y se encaminó a la salida-  
  
-Draco, no quieres saber quien es el padre? –dijo Pansy con voz entrecortada-  
  
-En el fondo me da igual, sé que no soy yo pero ya que te pones...-dijo girándose hacia donde se encontraba Pansy-  
  
-Es Blaise Zabinni  
  
-Mmm debí imaginarlo, sois los dos iguales, igual de rastreros y repugnantes –dijo con una mueca de asco- bueno, pues que os vaya bien  
  
-Sabes que no puedes dejarme Draco, este niño te puede ser de gran utilidad ante Voldemort –dijo con aires de superioridad-  
  
-Y quien ha dicho que yo quiera algo de él?  
  
-Siempre lo has querido, eres su mejor mortífago y yo también estoy en sus líneas, la recompensa por continuar su línea de poder será mucha y tu puedes ser el gran beneficiado  
  
-Olvídame Parkinson! –dijo Draco con furia y se fue a su cuarto-  
  
A la mañana siguiente Draco fue a ver a su padre y le contó sobre el embarazado de Pansy, incluido quien era el padre.  
  
-Hijo, Pansy Parkinson tiene razón, la recompensa porque ese hijo siga tus mismos pasos puede ser enorme  
  
-No quiero ninguna recompensa además no le deseo mi vida ni a mi peor enemigo –dijo Draco mirando al suelo-  
  
-De que hablas Draco? –dijo su padre con furia- tu educación ha sido excepcional, siempre has tenido lo que has querido, siempre has querido servir a Voldemort, tener poder, tu tan ansiado poder sobre los demás!!  
  
-Y de que me sirve padre? De que me sirve ser el mortífago más poderoso que está en las filas de Voldemort??  
  
-Hijo mío, con poder todo es posible, puedes conseguir todo lo que desees  
  
-No he conseguido a la mujer que amo –dijo Draco con tristeza y furia-  
  
-No empieces con eso Draco Malfoy! Esa pobre Weasley no es nada ni nadie, lo entiendes? Fue un simple capricho, no te he educado para que acabes arruinando tu vida con esa pobretona!  
  
-Tranquilo, ya te encargaste tú de arruinármela  
  
Draco se dirigió a la salida de la casa cuando su padre lo alcanzó por detrás por lo que se giró quedando a escasos metros de su padre  
  
-Ese niño llevará el apellido Malfoy y ante los ojos de Voldemort será el hijo de su mejor sirviente –dijo seriamente Lucius- espero que no desacates mis órdenes  
  
-No padre –dijo Draco resignado-  
  
Fin del Flashback  
_  
-Nueve meses después ese niño nació, y se llamó Adrian Malfoy –continuó Draco- . Zabinni fue sobornado por mi padre para mantener la boca cerrada y Pansy sabía que debía mantenerla por su bien. Pero todo cambió al año de nacer Adrian, se convocó una reunión de gran importancia, todos los mortífagos asistieron y me sorprendió que Pansy llevara a Adrian a esa reunión, pero ella sabía porque lo hacia. Todos sabíamos que el combate definitivo se acercaba, Harry era una amenaza cada vez mayor y se debía actuar ya o sería demasiado poderoso –dijo Draco mirando a Harry- Tras una reunión sobre la estrategia a seguir contra Harry, Voldemort nos pidio a Pansy, a Lucius y a mi que nos quedáramos, quería asegurar su poder.  
  
_Flashback  
  
-Parkinson, Malfoy y tu Lucius, quedaros  
  
Los tres se quedaron sentados en la sala mientras los demás salían de la estancia.  
  
-Todos sabéis lo importante que es la lucha final, según la profecía o Potter o yo moriremos esa noche, sé que saldré vencedor pero aún así debo asegurarme que mi reino de poder oscuro, maldad y sangre limpia seguirá en el mundo mágico, por ello depositaré parte de mi poder en ese niño –dijo señalando a Adrian- y tú Draco Malfoy serás altamente recompensado, serás mi mortífago más poderoso, todos te temerán incluso tu padre deberá temerte.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
_  
-Mediante una oscura ceremonia, Voldemort pasó parte de su poder a Adrian, de apenas un año de edad y yo recibí mi recompensa, notaba como el poder fluía por mis venas inundándome pero eso que años atrás me habría parecido maravilloso ahora me mataba por dentro. Los extraordinarios poderes de Adrian se llevaron en secreto algún tiempo, pero Pansy se fue de la lengua y se lo contó al padre de Adrian  
  
_Flashback  
  
-Al final te has salido con la tuya no Malfoy?  
  
-No se de que me hablas Zabinni  
  
-No lo sabes? Has conseguido todo el poder, eres el mortífago más poderoso y todo gracias a mi hijo!! Y encima Voldemort le ha dado el privilegio de compartir sus poderes sólo porque cree que es hijo tuyo cuando en realidad el apellido Zabinni tendría que acompañar su nombre!!  
  
-Mira Zabinni –dijo Draco furioso cogiendo a Blase Zabinni del cuello y empotrándolo en la pared- te lo diré una sola vez, me das igual tú, tu hijo y tu asquerosa Parkinson, lo entiendes? – Zabinni asintió asustado- Y ahora, lárgate de mi vista sucia...  
  
-Comadreja? –dijo Zabinni con una sonrisa, él había estado en Hogwarts y sabía que Draco continuaba enamorado de Ginny-  
  
Draco no pudo contenerse más y le dio un tremendo puñetazo a Zabinni cuya nariz comenzó a sangrar abundantemente mientras Draco se iba escuchando los gritos de dolor del moreno.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
_  
-Al principio todo fue bien, pero poco a poco mis nuevos poderes fueron siendo más poderosos que yo mismo, me estaba volviendo loco, no podía controlarlos, mi agresividad se incrementó y cada vez pensaba más en Ginny, creía morir cada noche cuando todo era silencio y sólo escuchaba su voz, su risa y en mi mente se recreaba su figura, su pelo, su olor...Finalmente algo hizo que me decidiera de una vez por todas, mi padre fue detenido por Longbottom, cualquiera lo diría en Hogwarts –dijo Draco irónicamente- y mi padre fue llevado a Azkaban y allí fue condenado a ser besado por un dementor. Eso lo cambió todo, ya no tenía a mi padre para decidir por mi, tenía veintidós años y por fin, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Esa misma noche fui a ver a Lord Voldemort para negarme a su poder, para traicionarle, para ser de nuevo Draco Malfoy...  
  
_Flashback  
  
La noche era cerrada, ni una sola estrella se había armado de valor para salir aquella noche. _

_Draco tenía miedo, pero estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, nunca había estado más seguro de nada, excepto de que amaba a Ginevra Weasley , sabía que la traición a Voldemort era pagada con la muerte, pero estaba dispuesto a ello, si tan sólo pudiera verla una última vez... _

_Se encaminó decididamente a la chimenea, iba elegantemente vestido, completamente de negro, muy sobrio, con la mente despejada y centrada en lo que debía hacer, pero por primera vez le hizo caso al corazón y con polvos flu se dirigió a la madriguera. _

_Era más de media noche por lo que todos los Weasley dormían, subió lentamente las escaleras, él había estado antes en la madriguera, pero no fue una gran experiencia por lo que no se conocía la casa, abrió una puerta del segundo piso y encontró a Ron roncando plácidamente, se dirigió a la puerta del final del pasillo y allí estaba ella, con una camiseta de tirantes y un minúsculo pantalón, su melena rojiza coloreaba la almohada y su cara de niña inocente alumbraba aquella oscuridad. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a ella y le acarició suavemente la cara, ella se movió instintivamente y Draco pudo escuchar como entre sueños pronunciaba su nombre _

_"Si preciosa soy yo, vengo a despedirme, sólo quería decirte que siempre te he querido, y siempre te querré. Sé feliz por mi Ginny" susurró Draco mientras sus dedos se perdían por el mar de fuego de su pelo. _

_Draco salió de la misma forma por la que entró a la casa y se dirigió al lugar donde Voldemort estaba esperándole.  
  
-Buenas noches Draco Malfoy, sabía que querías verme  
  
Draco se acercó al gran sillón donde Voldemort descansaba, un enorme basilisco dormido, pero siempre preparado, yacía a su lado, al llegar al sillón era imprescindible hacer una reverencia para poder dirigirse a Lord Voldemort, pero Draco ni se inmutó, ya no era siervo de nadie.  
  
-Señor, vengo a comunicarle que esta marca ya no arderá más en mi piel, sus poderes ya no son recompensa para mi, Draco Malfoy no será siervo de nadie ni se arrodillará ante nadie, estar entre sus filas nunca fue un honor para mi y ahora que mi padre ha muerto ya no quiero ser su más fiel esclavo.  
  
-Te di todo mi poder, eres el más fuerte, el más poderoso, el más temido, compartí con tu hijo mi poder como recompensa a tu lealtad, y esta es la recompensa que recibo? Tu traición será duramente castigada  
  
-No le temo a la muerte, mi alma murió en el mismo instante en el que la marca tenebrosa ardió en mi brazo  
  
Fin del flashback  
_  
-Pasé varias semanas en una mazmorra en la que permanentemente era de noche, no sabía en que día me encontraba ni si estaba vivo o muerto, aunque por el dolor que sentía sabía que era un hombre vivo que deseaba morir. Cada día sufría tremendas torturas que con la maldición crucio me eran impuestas, pero nunca salió un grito de mi boca ni ninguna lágrima se derramó por mi cara, era un Malfoy y no fui educado para rendirme.  
  
A los dos meses de torturas Voldemort vino a verme, me liberó pero me amenazó con que mataría a todos mis seres amados hasta que volviera a sus filas, ya que no podía permitirse matar a un mortífago tan poderoso.  
  
En ese momento, temí por la vida de Ginny, todos los que habían coincidido  
conmigo en Hogwarts sabían que yo quería a esa pelirroja y que haría todo antes de que ella sufriera, incluso volver a las filas de Voldemort, me pasé día y noche vigilando a Ginny, donde iba, con quien, y que hacía, era difícil no ser visto, más siendo una persona de poder y estando los mortífagos tan perseguidos pero no podía dejarla a merced de él. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, semanas, más bien meses en los que era la sombra de Ginny sin que ella lo supiera, pero todo cambió una noche.  
  
Era el segundo cumpleaños de Adrian, su madre había preparado una gran  
fiesta, después de todo su hijo era el niño de dos años más poderoso detodo el mundo mágico, pero yo ni siquiera me había molestado en aparecer por allí estaba demasiado ocupado intentando proteger a Ginny.  
Eran las seis cuando llegué a casa, el silencio lo inundaba todo, incluso  
los decorados de la fiesta de Adrian estaban intactos, sabía que algo iba  
mal, pero no esperaba que Pansy estuviera muerta...  
  
_Flashback  
  
Draco apareció en el vestíbulo de su mansión, esperaba que Pansy saliera a recibirlo tipo esposa perfecta, después de todo tenían que disimular delante de los invitados de la fiesta de Adrian pero no fue así, todo era silencio en la enorme mansión. Paso al comedor y allí todo estaba intacto por lo que comenzó a preocuparse, que había pasado allí?? De repente oyó algo, se dirigió a las escaleras y descubrió que el ruido venía de un cuarto de arriba, era el llanto de un bebe...Adrian...  
  
El joven de ojos grises comenzó a despreocuparse, ese niño no era hijo suyo, no tenía porque ir a atenderle, si lloraba que fuera su madre a calmarle!  
  
El tiempo pasaba y el llanto no cesaba, Draco subió con desgana las escaleras hacia el cuarto del pequeño Adrian, allí solo estaba el pequeño de pie en la cuna llorando desconsolad. Draco hizo un esfuerzo y cogió al moreno en brazos apoyando su cabeza contra el musculoso hombro de él lo que hizo que poco a poco el niño se calmara. Con Adrian todavía en brazos Draco fue en busca de Pansy, como se le ocurría dejar al niño así? No tenía cuidado ni de su propio hijo. Pero todos estos pensamientos se disiparon al entrar en la biblioteca, allí tirado en el suelo con expresión de miedo se encontraba el cuerpo de Pansy Parkinson y una nota a su lado.  
  
Tu traición sería castigada con la muerte pero los humanos con sentimientos como tu sufren más al ver morir a las personas que aman que con su propia muerte, sería fácil matarte, todo habría acabado pero yo no quiero que mueras quiero que vuelvas a tu señor, a serme fiel y usar tus poderes para matar, torturar y limpiar el mundo mágico de sangres sucias. Todavía estás a tiempo de rectificar Draco Malfoy sino, la matanza continuará, quien sabe quien será el siguiente, tu madre, tu hijo, tu amante...  
  
Espero tu vuelta a mis filas.  
  
Draco arrugó la nota y la quemó con un movimiento de su varita, no podía arriesgarse a que muriera más gente por su culpa, sobre todo Ginny. Pasó toda la noche en vela, esperando algún movimiento del señor oscuro, porque no vendrían a por él de una vez? Tan difícil les era matarle? Porqué tanto interés en que volviera a sus filas? Él podía hacer poderoso a cualquier mortífago que se propusiera, seguro que ese Zabinni estaría dispuesto a todo por un poco de poder... _

_Sumido en sus pensamientos se quedó dormido en un sillón del vestíbulo, pero de repente se despertó, lo tenía todo claro y sabía donde tenía que ir. Comenzó a meditarlo todo, cogió a Adrian de su cuna todavía dormido y se dirigieron a la chimenea desde donde gritó "Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería"  
  
Fin del flashback  
_  
-Cuando vi lo que había pasado, tenía claro a quien debía acudir y me fui a Hogwarts con Adrian.

Le conté todo lo pasado a Severus Snape, él me comprendió, después de todo él también fue mortífago y traicionó a Voldemort. Tuvimos una reunión con Dumbledore que aunque cada día estaba más mayor su sabiduría aumentaba a cada momento, ellos me aconsejaron permanecer en Hogwarts por un tiempo, la lucha final se acercaba y si Voldemort moría los mortífagos irían en busca de Adrian ya que su poder era mucho y podría convertirse en un ser con mucho poder al que nadie podría vencer, es decir que mi hijo podría convertirse en el sucesor del mismísimo Voldemort y quien sabe si no sería incluso más peligroso, por eso debíamos poner todo nuestro empeño en protegerle.  
  
Ese tiempo que pasé con Adrian en Hogwarts me hizo acercarme más a él, incluso llegué a quererle aunque no fuera mi hijo, supongo que nos necesitábamos mutuamente, ya no le protegía por ser un peligro para el mundo mágico sino por ser parte de mi, ibamos a los partidos de quiddich, le ayudaba a montar en escoba, y yo ayudaba a Severus en algunas de sus clases de pociones, la verdad es que fue una buena época, pero todo cambó la noche en que Dumbledore reunió a todos los profesores, a mi y a Adrian en el gran comedor para darnos la noticia de que finalmente había estallado la guerra final y que él y Snape debían partir para ayudar a Harry, todos los demás profesores y yo quedábamos al cargo de los alumnos y sobre todo de Adrian, al día siguiente mandamos a todos los estudiantes a sus respectivas casas con trasladores, ya que no podíamos arriesgarnos a llevarlos en el expreso y los profesores se quedaron en el castillo para protegerlo y proteger a Adrian en caso de que todo saliera mal.

Todo ese día sentía como mi marca ardía en mi brazo, cada vez me quemaba más, Lord Voldemort estaba convocando a sus mortífagos, la marca estaba realmente roja y quemaba como la primera vez, era la lucha final.  
  
Esa noche nadie durmió, excepto Adrian, parecía que él ya sabía lo que iba a suceder al final y no estaba preocupado, todos los profesores se juntaron en el gran comedor esperando que todo cesara, el cielo estaba completamente negro, ninguna estrella se había atrevido a salir y cada cierto tiempo se veían relámpagos verdes, cada vez moría más gente y la marca poco a poco fue haciéndose menos intensa, Voldemort estaba perdiendo poder pero la pelea sería larga y comencé a confiar realmente en que Potter podría acabar con Voldemort.  
  
Gracias a Merlín, muchas horas después Harry acabó de una vez por todas con Voldemort, me sentí liberado, noté como mi marca dejaba de arder en mi piel, es más sentía escalofríos por mi brazo y mi que poco a poco esa marca roja comenzaba a desaparecer, al principio me preocupé, no sabía que significaba eso ni si a todos los mortífagos les había pasado lo mismo. Por suerte, a la mañana siguiente Dumbledore apareció y me dio una explicación a lo sucedido con mi marca  
  
_Flashback  
  
-Director, me alegra que haya venido, ya comenzábamos a estar preocupados por usted y el profesor Snape, estoy convencido de que fue un enfrentamiento muy duro y me da rabia no haber podido participar y ayudarles  
  
-Querido Draco, nos has ayudado, aquí hacías más falta que allí, te lo aseguro. Que tal está tu brazo?-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- _

_-De eso quería hablarle, mi marca ha desaparecido y no le encuentro ninguna explicación  
  
-Draco, yo si tengo una explicación, sólo hay dos mortífagos a los que les ha desaparecido la marca y son ustedes dos –dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Snape y Malfoy que se encontraban en el despacho- Su traición a Lord Voldemort fue sincera, su corazón no es maligno y por su sangre no corre la maldad de todos los siervos de Lord Voldemort, por eso una vez ha acabado todo vuestras marcas han desaparecido porque ustedes nunca debieron tenerlas y es justo que a las personas buenas de corazón se les de una nueva oportunidad, ahora deben aprovecharla por el bien del mundo mágico.  
  
-Y ahora? Que pasará con Adrian? –preguntó Draco-  
  
-Severus y yo hemos estado hablando y creemos que lo más oportuno es que ustedes dos se queden aquí hasta que de comienzo el nuevo curso ya que aunque Voldemort haya muerto y desaparecido para siempre, sus mortífagos continúan en libertad y pueden ir a buscarle por eso daremos algo de tiempo a los aurores para que los capturen y ustedes dos puedan vivir tranquilamente siempre conociendo la responsabilidad que usted tiene con la educación de ese pequeño ya que si sus poderes son orientados hacia el bien, puede convertirse en uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia del bien del mundo magico. _

_Eso sí, usted puede salir de Hogwarts y entrar siempre que quiera ya que necesita comenzar de nuevo para darle una estabilidad al pequeño Adrian Malfoy –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa-  
  
Fin del flashback  
_  
-Mi marca desapareció para darme otra oportunidad, no me hice mortífago por voluntad propia sino por ordenes de mi padre, al morir Voldemort mi vínculo con él también murió, le había traicionado, ya no estaba en sus filas y a Severus Snape y a mi se nos liberó de la marca tenebrosa para poder arreglar los fallos que nos llevaron a filas del maligno, es decir que mi corazón es puro y mi exterior tenía que mostrar lo mismo que mi interior. Cuando los mortígfagos estuvieron encarcelados y condenados Adrian y yo por fin pudimos tener una vida normal, yo cree mi empresa y en este año he criado a este niño lo mejor que he podido, como un padre.

Draco por fin suspiró había contado todo su pasado, toda su historia y un sentimiento de libertad le invadía, sintió la cabeza de Ginny estaba apoyada en su hombro y una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.  
  
-Siempre supe que el Draco Malfoy al que yo amo no era un mortífago –dijo Ginny con una tímida sonrisa-  
  
El rubio la besó dulcemente en los labios que eran suaves y estaban calientes y enrojecidos, le dio igual que estuvieran delante del cara rajada, la sangre sucia y el menor de los Weasley, él necesitaba sentir el calor de Ginny en ese instante, por fin se había desencadenado de su pasado. Pero Ron interrumpió el beso de forma brusca, se levantó y se puso delante de Malfoy  
  
-Vale, ya nos has contado tu conmovedora historia, pero ahora me dices que tiene todo esto que ver con los mortífagos que han escapado??  
  
-Weasley has estado escuchando o tu cerebro todavía no ha vuelto de su paseo matutino??-dijo Draco enfurecido-  
  
-Ron –dijo Hermione intentando tranquilizar al pelirrojo- uno de los mortífagos que ha escapado es Blaise Zabinni, el padre biológico del niño y si este pequeño es tan poderoso como Malfoy afirma, vendrán a por él para intentar sembrar de nuevo el terror en el mundo mágico, y es eso lo que debemos impedir  
  
-Cuenta con mi ayuda Malfoy, reconozco que no eres la persona a la que más me gustaría ayudar en una lucha como esta, pero no quiero pasar de nuevo por un infierno como el de Voldemort, muchas personas inocentes han muerto ya –dijo Harry sin levantar la mirada del suelo-  
  
-Pues yo no pienso ayudarle!!! –dijo Ron gritando- encima que se acuesta con mi hermana, la deja tirada, y se hace mortífago pretende que le ayude?? Os recuerdo que Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido nuestro peor enemigo!!  
  
-Ron, ya no luchamos por una copa de casas, sino por la paz en el mundo mágico y que Adrian esté en buenas manos es esencial para ello. Además te recuerdo que eres auror y que yo sepa ahora tu responsabilidad es encarcelar a esos mortífagos es decir, que quieras o no, vas a tener que luchar, sino por ese niño, por tu trabajo –dijo Hermione de forma calmada pero contundente-  
  
-Pues me pondré enfermo!! Pero no pienso beneficiar a un Malfoy, vosotros haced lo que queráis! –dijo Ron saliendo del comedor tras un portazo que hizo que Adrian se despertara-  
  
El pequeño Adrian se desperezó lentamente y se restregó los ojos, tras unos minutos de silencio se quedó mirando a su padre.  
  
-No tardarán en encontrarme papa, es mejor que vayamos a un sitio mejor esta casa podría quedar hecha pedazos por la pelea –dijo Adrian de forma clamada pero seria-  
  
-Tranquilo hijo, antes debo llevarte a un sitio seguro  
  
Draco se levantó y cogió en brazos a su hijo y se dirigió a la chimenea, Ginny se levantó corriendo y fue hasta él, no pensaba dejarle solo ahora.  
  
-Harry, en una hora te veo en mi mansión, acudirán allí, estoy seguro. Nosotros llevaremos a Adrian junto a Dumbledore, él sabrá protegerle.  
  
-Ok Draco, allí estaré, intentaré llamar a algún auror más, aunque no sepan de que va esto, deben dar caza a esos mortífagos. Longbottom estará encantado de luchar.  
  
-Gracias Harry –dijo Draco con una mirada sincera-  
  
-De nada Draco, me debes una  
  
Poco después las tres figuras que estaban dentro de la chimenea se encontraban en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Buenas noches Malfoy –saludó el ya envejecido director- señorita Weasley y como no, el pequeño Adrian Malfoy! –dijo alborotándole el pelo al pequeño-  
  
-Director, venía para dejar a Adrian con usted, una vez ya nos protegió y creo que éste es el lugar más seguro para él, si los mortífagos vencen esta vez tardarán en saber donde está escondido mi hijo y usted tendrá tiempo de pensar algo.  
  
-Tranquilo Malfoy, la pelea será dura pero a peores batallas se han enfrentado ustedes  
  
-Si, pero en ninguna estaban en juego la vida de mi hijo y de la persona a la que amo  
  
-Me alegran escuchar sus palabras, son señal de que lo va a dar todo de usted y además contará con la ayuda de Severus, la Srta. Weasley, la Srta. Granger y los Srs.Potter y Weasley.  
  
-Ron se ha negado a ayudarnos –dijo Ginny con un gesto de tristeza- No se preocupen, confío plenamente en ustedes. Es hora de que se vayan, ya les están buscando y es mejor que les encuentren allí y no aqu  
  
Draco se dirigió a Adrian, que estaba de pie cogido de la mano de Dumbledore y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas  
  
-Adrian, recuerda quien eres, tu apellido no hace honor a tu persona, recuerda tu educación pues de ella depende el futuro del mundo mágico haz siempre caso de Dumbledore, él sabrá aconsejarte y...nunca me olvides hijo. Nos veremos pronto  
  
-Claro papa, te estaré esperando mañana y por tu bien espero que vengas a por mi...ya sabes la mala leche que tiene un Malfoy –dijo guiñándole un ojo a su padre-  
  
Ginny se arrodilló ante el pequeño Adrian, le dio un suave beso en la frente y le abrazó sin poder mediar palabra  
  
-Cuida a papa Gin, no quiero que le pase nada. Y tu ten cuidado, me gustas como nueva mam  
  
Ginny esbozó una suave sonrisa y se levantó rápidamente, de repente notó la mano de Malfoy entrelazándose a la suya.  
  
- Debéis iros, ya están allí –dijo Dumbledore de forma seria-

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo 8, el próximo será la gran lucha por ese  
pequeño de pelo azabache.  
Que os ha parecido??? Espero vuestras opiniones y deciros de nuevo que siento profundamente haber tardado tanto en actualizar!  
Pronto os subiré vuestros reviews contestados del capitulo anterior  
vale??  
  
OS  
QUIERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. contestación a los reviews del capitulo ...

Bueno, como dije he subido esto para contestar vuestros reviews, lo he subido más tarde porque he estado con fiebre y no tenía muchos ánimos, pero aquí están las contestaciones, debo daros las gracias porque...SON 23 LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me gustaría dar las gracias especialmente a la gente que ha seguido la historia desde el primer capitulo y me han dado todo su ánimo y su apoyo.  
  
También deciros que me alegra muchísimo que os guste la historia y mi modo de escribir, es genial saber que hay gente que valora lo que haces, aunque sea un simple fic ;).  
  
Y ahora sí os contesto los reviews pendientes que son muchos!  
  
Marixo: Espero que sigas leyendo el fic, la verdad es que siempre se ha quedado interesante y si las has leido todas de un tirón ya tiene mérito. No dejes de leerlo y deseo que te gusten los próximos capitulos. Muchos besos!!  
  
Malfoy's red haired lover: me alegra que sigas pensando que la historia es interesante. Y sí, comparto tu opinión, Pansy es una cabrona pero también piensa que Draco se casó con ella por compromiso y que él no la quería así que le daba igual que ella se acostara con Blaise, pero bueno, por suerte salió de la vida de Draco de una vez!  
  
Eri mond licht: siento no haber escrito tan rápido como me hubiera gustado, no me funcionaba el ordenador y no pude subir el capitulo hasta esta semana. Me alegro de que te gustara y por suerte en el capitulo 8 queda toda la historia aclara y todos los misterios resueltos. Cuídate!!  
  
Itzi: todavía no te has tirado por la ventana no?? Jijiji quedan dos capítulos y sería una pena que te los perdieras ( . Gracias! Me alegra mucho de que te guste la historia y es normal nadie se imaginaba que ese lindo niño pudiera ser hijo de una pareja tan rara como Blaise y Pansy!!  
  
Danielle potter: a mi también me encantan los fics de Draco y Ginny, los descubrí por casualidad y se han convertidos en mis favoritos! Tranquila que por suerte este último capitulo no ha tenido tanto suspense como otros, además ya está contada toda la historia y ha salido a la luz toda la verdad sobre Adrian Malfoy!!  
  
Luciana: Hola Lucy! Ya...siempre he puesto lo del color de pelo como un factor importante en eso de que Adrian no era hijo de Draco pero se han ido descubriendo más cosas y queda claro que puede que Draco no sea su padre pero se ha convertido en un autentico padrazo!!! Muchos besos!!  
  
Andy-wm: por desgracia me retrasé más de lo esperado con el imprevisto del ordenador pero bueno, por fin pude actualizar y espero que sacies tu curiosidad leyendo el capitulo 8!!! Descubrirás por fin, toda la historia de Adrian!  
  
Celene Miller: Gracias por todos los halagos, de verdad que haces que me sonroje jajaja. Me alegra ver a gente nueva en los reviews. Sobre los finales...me encanta dejar la historia en suspense, es como dar un aliciente para leer la siguiente y eso me gusta. Gracias por lo de la nota, yo también estoy muy contenta, por fin pasé mi ultimo año y ahora me espera la universidad!!!!!! Sobre Adrian, he de decir que yo de mayor quiero tener un hijo como él!!!jajaja es super cariñoso y amable y super gracioso! No me extraña que Mafoy le quiera tanto. Y por cierto, escríbeme siempre que quieras, me encanta que me contéis todo lo que pensáis!! Un abrazo!  
  
Hitomi Felton: pues...en respuesta a tus dos preguntas te recomiendo encarecidamente que leas el capitulo 8!!!jajaja ahora en serio, en eel capitulo 8 se despejan las dudas que me has comentado, los mortífagos buscan a Adrian por su gran poder en el mundo mágico y sí, ellos saben que en realidad es Adrian Zabinni. De todos modos...podrías dejarme un bonito review, a que si??????? A ver si te gusta la verdadera historia de Adrian y sacia tu intriga!!! Muchos besos!  
  
Ann potter: yo también pensé en que Draco no podía acostarse con la asquerosa de la Pansy así que rápidamente pensé en la posibilidad de que Adrian no fuera hijo de Draco y creo que finalmente quedó una buena trama no? Espero que te guste el capitulo 8 y que todas las incógnitas sean revueltas  
  
Fabisa: Gracias!! La verdad es que el capitulo 7 fue uno de los que más me ha costado escribir, tenía tantas ideas que poner que no sabía por donde empezar y las cambiaba de sitio continuamente o las eliminaba por eso pensé que este capitulo no estaría tan bien como anteriores pero volviendo a lo que interesa, Adrian es una verdadera ricura y como se dice muchas veces lo que importa es que Draco se ha portado como un padre con él y Zabinni simplemente puso la "semilla" esto no tiene mérito!!!!! Jajajaja. Un abrazo!  
  
Cami: pues tengo que decirte que la peli está genial, yo no me resistiría a verla sobre todo por Ron!!!!! Adoro a Rupert Grint, es el perfecto Ron Weasley!!!! Otra cosa, te has hecho un uniforme de Hogwarts???? Eso tengo que verlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jajaja  
  
Lenne: Exacto!!!! Me encanta que llegueis a esas conclusiones y os quedéis con ganas de más!!! Jajajaja que mala soy no? Pues sí, es Blaise el mortífago que ha escapado para ir en busca de su hijo, pero no te pienses que es porque es su hijo y lo ama y quiere cuidarlo él...no, es por algo muy distinto y lo entenderás si lees el capitulo 8!!!!  
  
Lily E. Of potter: Hermione solo sabía la primera parte de la historia que se la contó Ginny, lo demás le pilló de sorpresa igual que a los otros. Os felicito a todas las personas que adivinasteis desde un principio que Adrian no era hijo de Malfoy, pero reconozco que es difícil pensar que esa ricura tan tierna es hijo de Parkinson y Zabinni!!  
  
Anis- verruckt: Si! Nadie cayó en el tema de la foto, el que estaba detrás de Draco, Pansy y el pequeño Adrian era Blaise muerto de envidia de verlos tipo pareja feliz cuando él sabía que ese niño era hijo suyo y no tenía nada que ver con el chico de pelo platinado. Siii Draco se ha convertido en un verdadero padrazo!! Que lindo no? Gracias por lo de los reviews, ha sido el mejor regalo que podríais hacerme nunca!  
  
SaraMeliss: no te preocupes, es un honor tener a una escritora como tu entre mis lectores!! Jajaja Actualizaré lo antes que pueda, lo aseguro, yo creo que a final de semana tendréis el próximo capitulo, espero que la espera no sea demasiado larga. Muchos besos y sigue así con tus fics!!  
  
Saiko Katsuka: por desgracia no pude actualizar pronto con el capitulo 8, pero de todas maneras espero que te guste y me des tu opinión. Muchos besos!  
  
Abin: muy bien!! Tienes un ojo interior en perfectas condiciones!!!!!!!!! Jajaja en el capitulo 8 se despejan esas dos dudas, el porqué de la marca y los poderes ocultos de Adrian por eso...te aconsejo encarecidamente que lo leas!!! Un abrazo!  
  
Taeko: que porqué es Zabinni y no Malfoy' pues digamos que Malfoy está profundamente enamorado de Ginny y no es capaz de acostarse con Pansy ya que eso sería traicionar su amor por la pequeña Weasley por eso Pansy tiene lios fuera del matrimonio y en uno de ellos se queda embrazada de Blaise Zabinni! Resumidamente sería eso jejeje. Espero que el capitulo 8 te aclare algunas de tus dudas ok? Sino siempre te las puedo aclarar yo que para eso soy la autora de este fic jejeje Por cierto, yo soy de valencia pero mi novio si que es catalán (  
  
Lady Vega: pues me fue bastante bien aunque la nota era lo de menos porque al ir a una universidad privada con un 5 puedo entrar pero finalmente saqué un 6.67 y voy a hacer periodismo y tu? Espero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones y de valencia! Yo me iré para Barcelona este fin de semana! Jeje Por otro lado, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero bueno, como dicen algunos reviews la espera ha merecido la pena y la historia de Adrian Malfoy por fin ha sido descubierta!! Un abrazo!  
  
Amsp14: hola!! A ti quería darte unas gracias muy especiales pues creo que eres de las pocas que siempre he tenido un review tuyo en cualquiera de los fics y eso es muy importante para mi...en serio muchísimas gracias porque he pasado de los 100 reviews gracias justo a vosotras que sois las que leeis cada capitulo y me dejais un review animándome a continuar! Bueno, lo dejo o lloraré!! Jajaja espero que disfrutes los dos capitulos que quedan y el capitulo 8 que por fin desvela la verdad de ese pequeño Malfoy. Muchos besos!  
  
Ginny Kinomoto: siiii lo he entendido y a mi tb me pareció genial que aunque le obligaran a casarse con Pansy no fuera tan cabrón como para traicionar el amor que siente por esa pelirroja!! Jejeje. Espero que te guste el capitulo 8 y me des tu opinión sobre todos los misterios ya resueltos, muchos besos!  
  
Imposibles: exacto, pero debes entender que con los cuidados de Draco Malfoy ha cogido todos sus encantos!!!! Jajaja tu cuentame todas tus dudas que aquí estoy yo para resolverlas!! Pero antes léete el capitulo 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno hasta aquí todos vuestros reviews del capitulo 7, de nuevo daros las gracias por ser tan buenas lectoras y recomendaros que sigais el fic que sólo le quedan dos capitulos snif snif...la verdad es que me da pena separarme de vosotras!!!!!!! Por eso y para no dejar de hablaros (aunque no sea por reviews) os dejo mi dirección de Messenger ok? Aquí va: estaré encantada de hablar con todas vosotras Y una vez más..........

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR TODO VUESTRO APOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

VICKY


	10. La lucha: Malfoy Vs Zabinni

Wolaas!!! Aquí tenéis el penúltimo capitulo de Cómo un niño puede cambiar las cosas! Como os dije en el anterior capitulo, a final de semana tendríais este, y aquí esta! Es la lucha final por Adrian, espero que os guste ya que nunca he narrado una pelea y la verdad no me considero demasiado buena haciéndolo así que...tened piedad con vuestras críticas!!!  
  
Espero con ansias vuestros reviews sobre que os ha parecido el capitulo y que os está pareciendo el fic en general ya que queda muy poquito para que acabe y quiero saber vuestra opinión global de este fan fiction que he estado orgullosa de escribir.  
  
Por otro lado, debo deciros que no he contestado a vuestros reviews ya que hoy me voy de viaje y he tenido que correr un montón para poder escribir el capitulo ( me he quedado varias noches hasta las dos de la mañana para acabarlo) y sólo me ha dado tiempo de contestar unos cuantos reviews y no me parecía justo contestar unos, y otros no, por eso, le robaré el ordenador a mi novio y a principios de la semana que viene os subiré los reviews como en el capitulo anterior, ok?  
  
Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que contaros, si queréis contactar conmigo ya sabeis, o me dejáis un review ( que será muy bien recibido) o me agregáis al Messenger ( que estaré encantada de hablar con vosotras)  
  
Ahora sí, con todos ustedes, les presento en exclusiva mundial el capitulo 9 de "Cómo un niño cambia las cosas", que lo disfruten!!!

-Debéis iros, ya están allí –dijo Dumbledore de forma seria-  
  
Malfoy estrechó con fuerza la mano de Ginny mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría el fino rostro de ella, y se acercaron a la chimenea desde vislumbraron por última vez a Adrian con una gran sonrisa despidiendo con la mano a la pareja.  
  
-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –dijo Draco apretando la mano de Ginny-  
  
-Te amo Draco Malfoy  
  
-Y yo a ti Ginevra Weasley, no permitiré que te pase nada –dijo mientras le secaba aquella lágrima-  
  
La pareja se encontró de repente en la entrada de la mansión Malfoy, escucharon unos fuertes ruidos que procedían de la sala de estar, se encaminaron hacía allí ambos con su varita dispuesta para la pelea y abrieron con fuerza la puerta de la sala encontrándose con media docena de mortífagos encapuchados que se quedaron parados al verlos  
  
-Bueno, bueno, mirad lo que tenemos aquí –dijo uno de los mortífagos echando su capucha hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su rostro-  
  
-Cuanto tiempo Zabinni, no creí que fueras tan osado como para escapar de Azkaban –dijo Draco con una voz fría e indiferente-  
  
-No es momento de que te andes con bromas Malfoy, donde está mi hijo?  
  
-Tu hijo? Perdona, pero creo que te equivocas...  
  
-Sabes bien de lo que hablo, ese niño es hijo mío  
  
-Ah, hablas del pequeño Malfoy –dijo esto último con fuerza- pues perdona que te diga pero te falta mucho para estar a la altura de él. Lo he criado todo este tiempo y un desliz con Parkinson no te da derecho a considerarte su padre  
  
-Parece que el frío y despiadado Malfoy se ha convertido en un autentico padrazo –dijo Blaise riendo- si incluso tiene pareja formal –dijo fijandose en Ginny por primera vez  
  
Draco entrelazó sus dedos con los dedos finos de la chica que temblaban inconscientemente y la hizo sentir más segura cuando él acarició suavemente su mano mientras veía como Blaise Zabinni se acercaba a la pelirroja mirándola de arriba abajo.  
  
-Vaya, quien lo iba a decir Draco, por fin te juntaste con la Weasley...mmm te felicito, tienes buen gusto, la chica está realmente buena, me la podrías prestar igual que a Pansy pero, prometo no dejarla embarazada –dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba con superioridad la barbilla de la pelirroja-  
  
De repente Ginny soltó su mano de la de Draco y dirigió con furia su puño hacia la cara de Blaise Zabinni haciendo que su labio comenzara a sangrar, por lo que Draco comenzó a reír  
  
-Se me olvido decirte Blaise pero Ginny no es una chica cualquiera, es mi novia y procura no acercarte a ella, tiene muy mala leche cuando quiere- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja que no articulaba palabra-  
  
-Maldita zorra – Blaise secó con la manga la sangre de su labio y levantó su mano para pegar a la pelirroja-  
  
-Crucio! –gritó Draco adivinando las intenciones de Zabinni- Que pensabas hacer? A una mujer no se le pega y más si es a la que amo –dijo torturándole con furia-  
  
Draco dejó caer a Blaise al suelo, éste quedó de rodillas mientras comenzaba a respirar, no sin cierta dificultad, poco a poco se fue incorporando  
  
-Hagamos un trato Malfoy –dijo mirándole a los ojos- tú me das a mi hijo y yo te dejo marchar a ti y a tu novia  
  
-No –dijo Draco fríamente manteniendo la mirada-  
  
-Piensalo Malfoy, es por el bien tuyo y de tu novia, somos seis contra dos, no tenéis nada que hacer...  
  
-No Zabinni –volvió a repetir Draco-  
  
-Como quieras, pero que conste que te lo avis  
  
Blaise Zabinni se giró hacia los demás mortífagos que esperaban ansiosos una señal de Zabinni para atacar  
  
-Atacarla primero a ella, una vez muerta la Weasley, Draco será un blanco fácil  
  
Los mortífagos se desprendieron de sus capuchas y sacaron sus varitas rápidamente, de pronto unos ruidos se escucharon desde el exterior y los mortífagos atacaron aprovechando la confusión de la pareja  
  
-Crucio! – gritó Zabinni-  
  
Draco tuvo tiempo para hacer un protego pero inesperadamente la maldición no iba dirigida hacia él, de repente escuchó un agudo grito que provenía de la pelirroja quien estaba en el aire retorciéndose de dolor  
  
-Expelliarmus! –dijo de forma furiosa Draco apuntando a Zabinni-  
  
La varita del moreno salió disparada y Ginny calló estrepitosamente al suelo respirando con mucha dificultad, no estaba acostumbrada al dolor como él. Draco ayudó a levantarse a Ginny cuando de repente escuchó como otro crucio se dirigía hacia ellos, cerró los ojos deseando que fuera hacia él y así que Ginevra no sufriera pero la temida maldición no lleg  
  
-Impedimenta! – gritó un joven de ojos verdes mientras apuntaba su varita hacia un encapuchado que atacaba a Draco-  
  
Draco y Ginny se giraron sorprendidos y vieron dos figuras a la entrada del salón, el rubio ayudó a levantarse a la pelirroja mientras sonreía y veía como se acercaban hacia ellos  
  
-Gracias Potter –dijo Draco con una sonrisa sincera-  
  
-De nada Malfoy, he traído a Neville  
  
-Encantado de luchar junto a ti Longbottom –dijo Draco fijándose por primera vez en la persona que acompañaba a Harry Potter-  
  
-Lo mismo digo Malfoy  
  
Pero la corta conversación fue rota por la visión con la que se encontraron los cuatro, en el poco tiempo que habían estado hablando los seis mortífagos les habían rodeado quedando ellos en el centro con sus varitas en alto y listas para atacar al mínimo movimiento. Se oyeron diversos gritos, maldiciones cruciatus, impedimentas y sucesivos expelliarmus salían de las varitas de los que se encontraban allí. Ginny había puesto toda su sangre fría en luchar contra ellos pero parecía que se habían aliado contra ella, la atacaban sucesivamente con maldiciones cruciatus, no tenía tiempo ni de hacer un simple protego, todos apuntaban hacia ella, podía notar como sus huesos crujían y amenazaban con romperse, no podía gritar más de lo que ya lo hacía, Draco y Harry la protegían pero eran demasiados, no podía soportarlo más. Parece que alguien leyó su pensamiento de querer morir en ese mismo instante, de no aguantar más aquel dolor o se volvería loca, de repente lo vio en sus ojos, Blaise Zabinni se quitó la capucha, parecía que el mundo se había reducido a ellos dos, todos estaban ocupados luchando ( N/A: recuerden que los mortífagos son mayoría) contra aquellos encapuchados cuando de repente escucharon un ruido, todos se giraron, menos Ginevra Weasley y Blaise Zabinni que todavía aguantaban su mirada con frialdad, el moreno comenzó a sonreír cuando de repente se escuchó lo que ella tanto se temía  
  
-Avada Kedavra!  
  
Dijo claramente Zabinni y de su varita salió un rayo verde en dirección a la pelirroja que tenía delante de él. Ginny se arrepintió en ese mismo instante de desear que todo acabara de una vez por todas, no podía morir, no ahora, no con Draco a su lado. La pelirroja sabía que no podía librarse de esa maldición pero de repente buscó una solución, se tiró al suelo refugiándose detrás de una mesa tirada cerca del lugar donde se encontraba esperando que el chorro de luz verde no la alcanzara, pero una maldición imperdonable nunca se intercepta.  
  
-Ginny!!!!!! –gritó Draco cuando vio a la pelirroja caer al suelo detrás de aquella mesa de mármol y roble-  
  
El humo invadió el lugar donde se encontraba la pelirroja, la mesa volcada había acabado hecha trizas y el cuerpo de la pelirroja yacía en el suelo completamente inmóvil Draco corrió hacia ella y la cogió entre los brazos, no pudo reprimirse y gritó como si el corazón se le hubiera roto en mil y un pedazos, como si su alma hubiera dejado de existir...Por dentro sabía que algo malo pasaría pero deseaba que no fuera a ella, no a Ginevra Weasley, porqué había tenido que presentarse de nuevo en la vida de ella? Unas lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos grises haciéndolas caer lentamente por su mejilla.  
  
De repente la justificación del ruido que les desconcentró salió a la luz. De la chimenea de la entrada a la mansión dos figuras habían emergido y se abrió rápidamente la puerta del comedor...o lo que quedaba de ella, para escuchar un fuerte grito  
  
-Ginny!!! –gritó Ron al ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo-  
  
Ron se acercó a donde estaba Malfoy rápidamente mientras Hermione miraba impresionada la escena acompañada de Harry que lloraba silenciosamente  
  
-Malfoy que ha pasado? La maldición que he escuchado ha sido para ella no?  
  
-Si...lo siento...-dijo Draco entrecortadamente- todo ha sido por mi culpa, no debí dejarla luchar...yo la amo  
  
Ron puso una mano sobre el hombro de Draco intentando reprimir su rabia  
  
-Vamos a matar al que hizo esto a mi hermana, Malfoy  
  
El rubio se levanto con la ayuda de Ron, secó con su manga las lágrimas que todavía le caían y besó dulcemente los labios todavía calientes de la chica Los mortífagos veían contentos la escena, sobretodo Blaise que felicitaba a sus hombres por el trabajo realizado.  
  
-Que pasó Draco, te volviste a separar de la Weasley? No te preocupes, te puedo mandar con ella –dijo de forma burlona-  
  
Draco ni siquiera contest  
  
-Si me devuelves a mi hijo, nadie más morirá aquí hoy  
  
-Adrian Malfoy es mi hijo y sí, alguien más morirá hoy, y ese serás tu –dijo sujetando fuertemente su varita-  
  
Ron, Harry y Neville se pusieron al lado de Draco preparados para comenzar de nuevo la batalla, Hermione había ido junto al cuerpo de Ginny y lo abrazaba esperando que despertara en algún momento, cuando de repente se dio cuenta....Ginny tenía pulso. El rayo no le había dado totalmente y todavía respiraba aunque con cierta dificultad, Hermione no se lo podía creer, Ginny había sobrevivido a una maldición imperdonable, no estaba muerta pero debía llevarla a un hospital, seguro estaría muy grave. La morena se giró hacia donde estaban los cuatro chicos y gritó para que la oyeran claramente  
  
-Tiene pulso! Ginny tiene pulso, está viva!!!  
  
Draco se giró rápidamente y vio la cara de triunfo de la morena que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero no podía quedarse allí, cabía la posibilidad de que volvieran a atacarla y seguro estaba gravemente herida, pero algo en su alma dejó de pesarle, ella estaba viva, gracias a Merlín, estaba viva.  
  
-Llévatela de aquí, Granger! – gritó Draco sin desviar la mirada de Blaise- llévatela ahora!  
  
Hermione hizo caso a Draco y con un mobilus corpus salió con el cuerpo de Ginny a la entrada y una vez dentro de la chimenea gritó con fuerza "Hospital Mágico San Mungo" y las dos desaparecieron.  
  
Una vez Draco escuchó como se alejaban de allí se centró en lo que tenía que hacer, ese Blaise Zabinni había intentado matar a Ginny y eso no se lo iba a perdonar a nadie  
  
-Bueno Zabinni, es hora de que te enfrentes a alguien de tu tamaño, es muy cobarde enfrentarte con una mujer – dijo Ron-  
  
-No Ron, esto es entre Blaise y yo –dijo de forma seria Draco-  
  
-Pero el ha intentado matar a Ginny – expresó Harry incrédulo-  
  
-Por eso mismo, ha intentado matar a la mujer que amo y todavía quiere llevarse a mi hijo, yo me encargaré de darle muerte y no me darás pena Zabinni –dijo apuntando hacia él su varita-  
  
-Me parece justo Malfoy, tu contra mi, espero que sepas lo que haces  
  
-Tranquilo, nunca he estado tan seguro de querer matarte lentamente para que sufras y acabes pidiéndome piedad y siento decirte....que no la tendr  
  
Los dos chicos se pusieron en guardia sujetando firmemente sus varitas cuando de repente una maldición cruciatus salió de la varita de Blaise  
  
-Protego! – dijo Malfoy protegiéndose del hechizo- oh! Zabinni ahora no sabes ni hacer un crucio, tienes que hacerlo con odio para que así el contrario pueda sufrir deseando morir  
  
Rápidamente Draco sometió a Zabinni al crucio y observó como se retorcía en el aire gritando como nunca lo había oído, Draco odiaba mucho a Zabinni y lo que había hecho a Ginny y querer separarle de su hijo hacían que deseara matarle  
  
Tras torturarle durante unos minutos Draco dejo caer a Zabinni al suelo mientras éste jadeaba arrodillado  
  
-Qué, has aprendido Zabinni?? – dijo Draco en tono burlón-  
  
-Cabrón – susurró Blaise para sí-

-Que has dicho maldito?  
  
-Que eres un cobarde que traicionaste a tu señor por una estúpida pelirroja de piernas largas  
  
-Oh, - dijo Draco negando con la cabeza- veo que todavía sigues sin entender  
  
Acto seguido Malfoy volvió a elevar a Blaise con un crucio todavía más fuerte que el anterior  
  
-Lo primero de todo, Zabinni –dijo Draco sin dejar de torturar al moreno- es que no te dirijas a Ginny es más ni la menciones o sino, te mato. Segundo, mi hijo se quedará conmigo y si no te gusta te mataré y tercero, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para torturarte y matarte lentamente, así que piénsate el volver a hablar sobre mi novia o sobre mi hijo, entendido maldito cabrón?? –dijo Draco con furia-  
  
Pero Zabinni no podía contestar, de su boca sólo salían gritos de dolor  
  
-Contesta!! –dijo Draco cabreado lo que hizo que el crucio fuera todavía más doloroso- lo has entendido?  
  
Al ver que Zabinni no cumplía sus órdenes gritó apuntándole con la varita – Imperius!- Draco se metió en la mente del moreno obligándole a responderle  
  
-Siii...lo he entendido –dijo de forma entrecortada-  
  
Draco soltó al moreno que cayó al suelo sonoramente  
  
-Ves como es mucho mejor cuando cumples mis órdenes? Tú has estado bajo mi mando y sabes lo peligroso que puedo llegar a ser....  
  
-Devuélveme a mi hijo y serás tú el que tendrá que arrastrarse hasta a mi  
  
-Adrian es mi hijo, Adrian Malfoy nunca se separará de mi....nunca!  
  
Los ojos de Draco vislumbraban una furia nunca domada en su interior, la fuerza que una vez Voldemort le concedió ardía por sus venas haciendo que deseara matar a Zabinni con sus propias manos pero en vez de eso, otro crucio salió dirigido hacia el moreno cuyas heridas se hacían cada vez más visibles. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moratones de gran intensidad y sangraba por diversas partes del cuerpo, quien sabría cuantos huesos tendría rotos...  
  
-Malfoy para! –dijo Harry viendo como Draco seguía torturando a Zabinni al borde de la muerte- creo que ya ha recibido su merecido!  
  
-Como? – dijo Draco girándose hacía Harry y dejando a Zabinni completamente tirado en el suelo jadeando de dolor-  
  
-Le has torturado hasta casi la muerte Malfoy, ya ha pagado por querer llevarse a tu hijo, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de él, volverá a Azkaban  
  
-Y volverá a escapar!! No viviré tranquilo hasta que este hombre esté bajo tierra!! Ginny y mi hijo estarán en peligro mientras él – señalando a Blaise- pueda escapar impune de Azkaban!  
  
-Draco mira a tu alrededor –dijo Ron- te tienen miedo, los mortífagos tienen miedo de enfrentarse a ti, tú solo has dejado a uno de ellos, y me atrevería a decir al más poderoso, moribundo. No quieren ni acercarse a ti y no creo que Zabinni tenga fuerzas para querer sufrir de esta manera de nuevo...deja que nos los llevemos a Azkaban...hace tiempo que dejaste de ser uno de ellos Draco, demuéstralo  
  
Draco se sentó en el maltrecho suelo de su mansión meditando la idea, Zabinni seguía inmóvil y los demás mortífagos estaban en un rincón del cuarto sin hacer ni un solo movimiento.  
  
-Está bien, vosotros ganáis, llevároslos –dijo Draco resignado-  
  
De repente Ron, Harry y Neville se pusieron manos a la obra encadenando con unas esposas invisibles a los mortífagos que continuaban en aquella mansión y llamaron al Ministerio para anunciar de la captura de los prisioneros escapados de Azkaban.

Draco continuó sentado en el suelo por un rato en la mirada fija en algún que ni él podría decir cual era mientras el cuerpo de Blaise Zabinni estaba tirado en el suelo a escasos metros de donde estaba Draco.

Pero alguién le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, un moreno de profundos ojos verdes.

-Vendrán en una hora aproximadamente a por ellos – dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Draco-  
  
-Genial...-dijo Draco desmoralizado-  
  
-Tantas ganas tenías de acabar con él?  
  
-Potter, tú no sabes lo que es que te arranquen de nuevo a la persona que más amas y que encima sea por defender a mi hijo...no soportaría perderla de nuevo  
  
-Sé lo que es que la persona a la que amas te deje por tu peor enemigo –dijo Harry levantándose lentamente-  
  
-Potter...  
  
-Si, Malfoy?  
  
-Puedes llamarme Draco –dijo éste con una pequeña sonrisa-  
  
-Y tu puedes llamarme Harry – dijo estreñandole la mano-  
  
-Una última cosa Harry, ¿puedo ver a mi hijo? necesito abrazarle  
  
-Claro, iré a avisar a Dumbledore –dijo Harry con una sonrisa-  
  
Draco quedó inmóvil en el suelo pensando durante un largo rato en como estaría Ginny. Cuando salió de esa casa estaba viva pero...y ahora? Se le hacía tan pesado estar sin ella...  
  
-Draco Malfoy, hiciste bien en tener piedad –dijo una voz cansada y sabia-  
  
-Director – dijo Draco sobresaltándose- me quedé sumido en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta de que lleg  
  
-No te preocupes, ella está bien, cansada pero bien está fuera de peligro –dijo Dumbledore adivinando los pensamientos del rubio-  
  
-Eso es genial, estoy deseando verla pero...y mi hijo?  
  
-Está en la entrada, no creí oportuno que entrara estando el Sr. Zabinni todavía aquí dentro – dijo señalando a una persona sentada apoyada en la pared medio moribunda y llena de moratones-  
  
-Claro, saldré yo fuera  
  
Draco se encaminó hacia el jardín de la casa donde Adrian esperaba sentado junto a Snape a su padre. De repente vio como una figura alta y delgada se dirigía hacia él con una sonrisa en la cara, varias brechas que habían parado de sangrar y una túnica rota por algún que otro sitio.  
  
-Papa!!! – gritó Adrian corriendo a los brazos de su padre-  
  
Draco cogió al pequeño en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, nunca se había alegrado más de tenerlo entre sus brazos de nuevo  
  
-Hola enano, te has portado bien? –preguntó Draco al niño que estaba acurrucado en su cuello-  
  
-Si, Sr. Malfoy, verdaderamente su hijo está bien educado y permíteme decir que tiene más valor que muchos adultos que yo he conocido, sólo quería que venir a luchar junto a ti – dijo Severus Snape con una sonrisa-  
  
-Gracias Severus por cuidar de él, tú más que nadie sabes lo importante que era  
  
De repente un pelo pelirrojo se asomó por la puerta de la mansión llamando a gritos a Malfoy  
  
-Draco, Blaise ha desaparecido!!! –dijo Ron preocupado-  
  
-Como??  
  
-Si, nos salimos a hablar con Dumbledore, él estaba inconsciente y cuando hemos vuelto a entrar ya no estaba, debe de andar cerca!  
  
-Buscad por dentro, Severus y yo vigilaremos por fuera, decidle a Dumbledore que se lleve de aquí a Adrian!!!  
  
Mientras todo era organizado de nuevo dentro de la mansión, Draco inspeccionaba los alrededores del jardín y Severus protegía al pequeño Adrian cuando de repente se escuchó...  
  
-Expelliarmus!  
  
La varita de Draco salió disparada y él cayó al suelo  
  
-Volvemos a vernos Draco...gracias por no matarme ahora seré yo el que no tenga piedad contigo  
  
Snape intentó esconderse con Adrian en un lugar desde donde podían ver la pelea cuando de repente un crucio fue dirigido hacia Draco quien se elevó en el aire gritando con fuerza. Draco volvió a caer al suelo, el corazón le latía más acelerado de lo normal y su respiración era entrecortada  
  
-Como ves he aprendido a odiarte, Draco Malfoy y ahora, di tus últimas palabras – dijo Blaise apuntando de cerca al pecho del rubio-  
  
Severus esperaba lo peor, no podía dejar que ese niño presenciara la muerte de su padre a manos de la persona que le dio la vida, pero en ese momento Adrian Malfoy salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su padre. Snape intentó ir al por el niño cuando de repente escuchó...  
  
-Avada Kedavra!!  
  
Un rayo de luz verde inundó el cielo y un cuerpo cayó rendido al suelo, todo había acabado.  
  
Draco Malfoy pensó que la muerte no era tan mala después de todo, apenas le había dolido. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.  
  
El cuerpo de Blaise Zabinni estaba tirado en el suelo, estaba muerto.  
  
De repente giró y pudo ver a su pequeño hijo de cuatro años con su varita en la mano y todavía conmocionado por lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
Adrian Zabinni había matado a su padre  
  
-Adrian!! –gritó Severus corriendo hacia el niño-  
  
El pequeño Adrian salió del shok en el que se encontraba, tiró la varita de su padre al suelo y salió corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba el rubio todavía arrodillado y se fundió con él en un gran abrazo.... ... como un padre y un hijo.Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo 9!!!!!!!!  
  
Que les ha parecido?? Me obligué a mi misma a escribirlo antes del viernes para así colgarlo el sábado antes de irme una semana de vacaciones. Como os he dicho antes, intentaré responder los reviews desde su casa y comenzar a escribir el último capitulo...snif snif...me da una pena que esto ya se acabe!!!!  
  
Para las personas que no hayan entendido bien que ha pasado al final del todo, les hago un pequeño resumen, ok?  
  
_Después de que Draco tuviera clemencia con Blaise Zabinni, fue a encontrarse con su hijo que había llegado a la mansión junto con Snape. Pero mientras se saludaban, Zabinni, al que creían inconsciente, escapó de dentro de la mansión para matar a Draco y llevarse a Adrian.  
  
Zabinni hizo que la varita de Draco saliera disparada con un expelliarmus y Snape ante la escena intentó alejar de allí al pequeño Adrian, pero éste al ver que Zabinni iba a matar a su padre se escapó de las manos de Snape, corrió hacia la varita de su padre que estaba tirada en el suelo y fue él el que mandó la maldición imperdonable a Blaise Zabinni matándole en el acto.  
_  
Si aún así teneis alguna duda, ya sabeis dejadme un review y si no teneis dudas.......dejadme un review!!! Jajaja así que ya sabéis lo que toca!!!!!!!!  
  
Muchos besos a todas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. FIN

Bueno, por fin nos encontramos en el último capitulo del fic, realmente me da muchísima pena acabarlo, me ha encantado escribirlo y lo mejor de todo ha sido teneros a vosotras como lectoras, de verdad que os lo agradezco encarecidamente, no podéis imaginar cuanto.  
  
Siento mucho lo de los reviews, sé que no me estoy portando bien, ya que no os he subido los reviews y he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, lo siento pero he tenido una semana un tanto accidentada.  
  
Ahora que ya llega el final decir que me siento orgullosa de haber escrito este fic y sobretodo hacer que os gustara, que todavía no se ni como lo he hecho!! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo.  
  
En mi opinión creo que no debo entreteneros más y dejar que por fin leáis el capitulo que supongo que es lo que queréis y no que yo esté dando la brasa.  
  
Vicky García, tiene el honor y el placer de presentaros, por fin, (con mucha tristeza porque sea el último capitulo) el capitulo final del fic "Cómo un niño cambia las cosas". Que lo disfrutéis!!!  
  
-GINNY!!!!!!!!! – gritó un niño pequeño al irrumpir en la habitación del hospital-  
  
-Hola pequeño –dijo Ginny con una dulce sonrisa revolviéndole el pelo- ya me han dicho que eres todo un héroe  
  
-No...-dijo el niño bajando la mirada- no podía dejar que mataran a papa, aunque...  
  
-Cariño no pienses más en eso, lo importante es que todos estáis bien –dijo Ginny levantando la barbilla del pequeño que todavía miraba al suelo-  
  
La pelirroja estaba realmente cansada tenía varias costillas rotas y un pequeño esguince en la pierna derecha, sus ojos mostraban debilidad y sufrimiento mientras que su sonrisa dulce y su melena rojiza sobre los hombros la hacían que se viera igual de encantadora que siempre.  
  
Ginny reposó su espalda en la cama y miró hacia la puerta, allí apoyado estaba Draco, la persona por la que habría dado su vida sin dudarlo la miraba con ternura y una sonrisa cómplice, su pelo alborotado y su capa rasgada y algunos restos de sangre le hacían ver lo duro de la pelea.  
  
-Draco...- dijo Ginny casi en un susurro-  
  
-Venga Adrian, deja a Ginny descansar –dijo Draco acercándose al pequeño-  
  
-Claro papa. Te veo luego Gin, cuídate –dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla-  
  
El moreno salió por la puerta del cuarto no sin antes ver como su padre se acercaba a Ginny besándola tiernamente mientras las lágrimas inundaban el rostro de la pelirroja.  
  
-Ginny...estuve tan preocupado por ti...creía que habías muerto –dijo abrazándola- no se que haría de nuevo sin ti  
  
-Gracias a Merlín que estás bien, cuando me contaron lo sucedido no podía creerlo...-dijo Ginny sosteniendo la cara de Draco entre sus manos-  
  
-Te amo Ginevra Weasley y no quiero separarme nunca más de ti...cásate conmigo –dijo Draco en un inesperadamente-  
  
-Cómo? –dijo Ginny mirándole a los ojos sorprendida-  
  
-Pues...-Draco meditaba de nuevo sus palabras ya que no esperaba decirle eso a la pelirroja- pues eso Gin, que te quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, además Adrian te adora y quiero que seas mi esposa.  
  
Ginny sonreía mientras la mirada gris del rubio se clavaba en ella deseoso de una respuesta.  
  
-Orchideus! –dijo Draco con su varita y un precioso ramo de flores apareció en sus manos y se lo entregó a la pelirroja- Que me dices?  
  
-Que estaré encantada de ser la esposa de Draco Malfoy –dijo con una enorme sonrisa-  
  
Draco besó apasionadamente a Ginny para luego abrazarla tiernamente. Ginny se fue quedando dormida en los brazos de Draco que le acariciaba el pelo suavemente. Al final él también se quedó dormido apoyado en la cama de la pelirroja sin soltarle la mano.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Ginny estaba visiblemente recuperada, sus huesos estaban en perfecto estado gracias a una poción que le administraron y en un par de días podría volver a casa. La habitación estaba llena de gente que había ido a visitarla, toda su familia estaba allí además de Harry y Hermione. Draco había salido con Adrian esta mañana para ir a su casa a arreglarse y volver lo antes posible.  
  
Ginny conversaba animadamente con Ron cuando la puerta se abrió y un niño pequeño entró rápidamente y se subió hábilmente a la cama de Ginny abrazándola con fuerza  
  
-Papa ya me lo ha contado!!! Será genial Gin!!!!!!  
  
Ginny abrazó a Adrian y miró feliz como Draco entraba al cuarto  
  
-Hola a todos –dijo Draco tímidamente-  
  
-Draco, digo Malfoy – dijo Molly levantándose de su silla- que tal te encuentras? Ron nos contó lo sucedido...quien iba a decir que todo acabaría así...

-Llámeme Draco, y ya que todo ha acabado, es mejor dejarlo así – dijo Draco posando su mano sobre el hombro de la Sra. Weasley- y yo estoy perfectamente, gracias...por todo  
  
Draco se acercó a Ginny que estaba sentada en la cama con Adrian a su lado jugando con su pelo y la besó en los labios, lo que conllevó una mirada asesina de los gemelos y Ron.  
  
-Ginny!! –dijo una chica morena de profundos ojos azules- como te encuentras?? Draco me lo ha contado esta mañana y no podía esperar a verte, ya estás bien?? –dijo rápidamente por lo que nadie acabó de entender que había dicho-  
  
-Hola Anne! –dijo Gin- pues si, me encuentro bastante bien  
  
Anne se acercó hasta la cama de Ginny y la abrazó, después se dirigió hacia el sillón que estaba enfrente de la cama de la pelirroja.  
  
-Harry??!!! – dijo Anne impresionada al acercarse al sillón-  
  
-Anne!!!, que haces tú aquí?? –dijo Harry levantándose-  
  
-Soy la secretaria de Draco y bueno, me ha contado lo de Ginny y he venido a ver como estaba, y tu??  
  
-Pues...soy como el hijo adoptivo de los Weasley y Ginny...bueno, Ginny es como una hermana para mi –dijo sin apartar sus ojos verdes de la mirada de la morena  
  
-Bueno, bueno, creo que alguien más tiene que anunciar algo aquí, no Draco? – dijo Ginny mirando a Malfoy-  
  
-Eso parece...Anne, el chico del que nos hablabas era Harry?  
  
Anne enrojeció al momento y todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos dos, sobretodo Ron que estaba sorprendido de que Harry tuviera novia y no se lo hubiera contado.

-Si, í a Harry en un pub del Callejón Diagon hace unas semanas y me parece un chico encantador y bueno que...  
  
-Que queremos empezar algo más serio –concluyó Harry-  
  
-Eso es genial!! –saltó Hermione- oh Harry te felicito y a ti también! –dijo Hermione abrazando a Anne-  
  
-Gracias Herm...ahora ya te puedes ir a vivir con Ron tranquilamente –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la morena-  
  
-Si!! Bueno, no, es decir, que yo me alegro por vosotros...- dijo Hermi intentando disimular su alegría por el hecho de que Ron se iría a vivir a su piso-  
  
Harry presentó Anne a la familia Weasley que fueron dándole un beso y charlando con ella tranquilamente, menos los gemelos que utilizaron con ella una pequeña broma. Según ellos era muy afortunada porque había sido la primera en probarla antes de que saliera a la venta!

Cuando todos se sentaron de nuevo y comenzaron a charlar tranquilamente, Adrian se puso de pie y levantando la voz dijo  
  
-Todavía nadie se ha dado cuenta de que mi padre y Ginny tienen algo que decir???!!!!!!  
  
Todos se giraron hacia Adrian mientras Draco miraba a Adrian impresionado y Ginny se reía.  
  
-Como? – preguntó Ron-  
  
-Es cierto –Dijo Hermione- Draco dijo que había alguien más que debía anunciar algo!!  
  
Tras la aclaración de Hermione todos fijaron su mirada en Draco y Ginny, esta última se puso roja mientras Draco le cogía de la mano.  
  
-Pues lo que os queríamos decir, es que bueno, que después de lo que ha pasado, hemos estado hablando y no queremos volver a separarnos el uno del otro y claro Draco me pregunto eso y yo pues...  
  
-Ginny cariño, dilo de una vez! –dijo Draco impaciente-  
  
-Ah, si, claro, pues que Draco y yo nos casamos!  
  
-Cooooomoooooo????? –dijo toda la sala al unísono-

Seis años después......  
  
El andén 9 y ¾ estaba lleno de nuevos y viejos estudiantes de Hogwarts, los primerizos iban ataviados con su mejor ropa y un enorme baúl lleno de libros e ilusiones de comenzar un nuevo curso. El tren rojo escarlata estaba apunto de partir hacia su destino y un montón de padres se aseguraban que sus hijos llevaran todas sus cosas y subieran al tren.  
  
Un chico alto de aspecto delgado pero fuerte dejaba que el viento despeinara suavemente su pelo negro mientras abrazaba a su madre que le sonreía dulcemente.  
  
-Lo llevas todo, cielo?  
  
-Si, mama, no te preocupes más, he revisado el baúl tres veces...-dijo ya cansado-  
  
-Y tu lechuza? No te la habrás dejado en casa no?  
  
-La tiene papa  
  
-Y donde está tu padre??  
  
-Fuera con Andrea, ahora viene estará aparcando el coche ya sabes lo mal que se le dan las cosas muggles...  
  
De la pared que comunicaba con el andén 9 y ¾ apareció una figura alta y musculosa con el pelo engominado hacia atrás aunque algunos mechones rebeldes caían por su fino rostro. A su lado una pequeña niña de seis años cogía su mano y miraba al niño rubio con unos preciosos ojos grises cristalinos que luchaban por no llorar.  
  
-Adrian, aquí tienes tu lechuza, envíanos una carta en cuanto llegues, ya sabes que en casa hay apuestas por saber en que casa estarás!! –dijo Draco con una sonrisa- Cuídate hijo y...pásalo bien –sentenció Draco abrazando fuerte a su hijo-  
  
Adrian se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de la pequeña niña y le acarició el pelo rubio que parecía de seda, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un tierno beso en la frente.  
  
-No te preocupes Andrea, te mandaré una lechuza cada día. Y cuida de mama y papa, ok?  
  
La niña asintió llorando y extendió el brazo hacia el chico de pelo negro  
  
-Toma, te olvidaste la capa en el coche – dijo la niña con una sonrisa-  
  
-Gracias Andrea, no sé que haría sin ti! –dijo el chico con una sonrisa-  
  
-Mama...puedo ir con Adrian a Hogwarts? –preguntó la pequeña rubia cogiendo de la mano a su madre-  
  
-No Andrea, todavía eres muy pequeña –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa a su hija-  
  
Nuestro pequeño Adrian ya era todo un adolescente. Recogió la capa de los brazos de su hermana, subió el baúl al tren y acomodó a su lechuza en uno de los compartimentos. Acto seguido bajo de nuevo al andén le dio un abrazo a sus padres, besó con dulzura a Ginny y abrazó a Draco para luego despedirse de nuevo de su hermanita.  
  
El tren anunciaba su salida, Adrian Malfoy subió al tren escarlata que le llevaría a Hogwarts, su nueva vida como mago empezaba y más feliz que nunca se asomó a la ventanilla viendo como su hermana corría detrás del tren escarlata despidiéndole con la mano.  
  
Draco abrazó fuerte a Ginny y la besó dulcemente en los labios viendo como su hijo se separaba de él y comenzaba su primer curso en Hogwarts. En algún lugar de Hogwarts.... 

Un joven de pelo negro se sentaba delante del escritorio en su cuarto, sus demás compañeros ya dormían con las cortinas echadas y alumbrando un poco con su varita, cogió un pergamino, destapó la tinta y sacó una preciosa pluma, mojó la punta en la tinta y comenzó a escribir con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
_Queridos papá y mamá:  
  
Ya estoy en Hogwarts!! Esto es más impresionante de lo que imaginé, estoy feliz de estar aquí y empezar las clases.  
  
El viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts estuvo muy bien, conocí a gente interesante y algunos de ellos están en mi misma casa, creo que haré muy buenos amigos aqu  
  
Todos han sido muy amables conmigo, el Profesor Snape estuvo hablando conmigo después del banquete de bienvenida y me ofreció su ayuda en todo, espero que tenga piedad conmigo en pociones porque por lo que he escuchado por aquí todos le temen!  
  
Creo que mi estancia en Hogwarts me ayudará a controlar mejor mis poderes y además Dumbledore es uno de los mejores magos y seguro que puedo aprender mucho de él.  
  
Cambiando de tema, he pensado en entrenarme para entrar en el equipo de Quiddich de mi casa, ¿ Que os parece? Siempre habéis dicho que era bueno y Ginny me ha ayudado a mejorar mucho como cazador, pero debo entrenarme duro porque tienen un equipo realmente bueno, por eso han sido ganadores de la copa seis veces consecutivas, pero nada me haría más ilusión que jugar en el equipo de mi casa.  
  
Dadle un fuerte abrazo a Andrea de mi parte y que no esté triste que en menos de lo que piensa estará en Hogwarts conmigo.  
  
Bueno, supongo que ya estaréis de los nervios porque no os he dicho en que casa he entrado, no? Pues bueno, he de felicitar a Ginny porque....SOY UN GRYFFINDOR!! Lo siento papá, siempre tendrás a Andrea para que intente ser Slytherin! Jajaja. Estoy muy contento de estar en esta casa y Ginny tenía razón al decir que es genial, el sombrero eligió bien...esta es mi casa.  
  
Un abrazo y muchos besos a los dos  
  
Os quiere, Adrian Malfoy  
  
PD: Aunque no me lo hayáis dicho, lo sé, y estaré encantado de tener un nuevo Malfoy en la familia y Andrea estará feliz de compartir su reinado en casa con un hermanito. FELICIDADES!!!  
_

Adrian enrolló el pergamino y se levantó de la silla, salió con cuidado de su cuarto y bajó a la sala común en la que sólo se encontraban un par de estudiantes. Salió rápidamente por el cuadro de la dama gorda y se encaminó a la lechucería con cuidado de que nadie le encontrara por los pasillos. Abrió una puerta grande de madera, y entró en la gran sala donde descansaban las lechuzas y comenzó a buscar a la suya con la mirada.  
  
-Alassea! –dijo el joven-  
  
Una preciosa lechuza gris de grandes ojos se despertó y voló hacia el brazo extendido del joven y estirando su pata dejó que le enrollara el pergamino con cuidado.  
  
-Llévala a casa –dijo Adrian acariciando las plumas de la lechuza-  
  
La lechuza salió por uno de los huecos de la torre mientras Adrian veía como se perdía en la oscuridad.  
  
-Buenas noches papás...-dijo Adrian y se encaminó de nuevo a su cuarto-

Hasta aquí el fic "Cómo un niño cambia las cosas", espero de verdad que os haya gustado y me deis vuestra opinión sobre el final del fic.  
  
Nos os parece que Adrian está adorable?? En mi mente aparece como un jovencito guapísimo, y ese Draco de 30 años ejerciendo de papá es genial!  
  
Como muchas me dijisteis he alargado la historia hasta la llegada de Adrian a Hogwarts, os habréis percatado de la existencia de Andrea Malfoy una preciosa niña rubia de ojos grises y también de que Ginny vuelve a estar embarazada! (me aventuro a decir que será una preciosa niña pelirroja de piel extremadamente clarita y pequeñas pecas con unos profundos ojos grises)  
  
Muchas os preguntareis porque Adrian es un Gryffindor y no un Slytherin cuando sus verdaderos padres vienen de familias de mortífagos y son de Slytherin, pues bueno, como autora del fic decidí que Adrian fuera un Gryffindor porque demostró un impresionante valor al defender a Draco y matando a su verdadero padre. En ese momento pudo más el cariño que la sangre por lo que Adrian será un perfecto estudiante que lucirá con orgullo los colores escarlata y oro.  
  
Para finalizar quería dedicar este fic a Alan, mi mejor amigo al que quiero con locura y a mi amiga Clara que odia los Draco-Ginny pero la he torturado haciéndole leer cada uno de los capítulos, gracias. También a aquellas personas que en cada capitulo me dejaban un review animándome a seguir, pues este fic es para vosotras.  
  
Por último me siento en la obligación de recomendaros los fics de mi amiga Clara ya que me considero una gran fan de ellos y en mi opinión no tiene todos los lectores que ese merece, por ello, os recomiendo este par de fics.  
  
**"Una boda catastrófica"** -- Un fic de los preparativos de la boda de James y Lily muy gracioso (despedida de soltero con Sirius a la cabeza!!!!!)  
  
**"Dime que me quieres"** -- Es un Ron-Hermione realmente bonito, sólo tiene un capitulo así que no os cuesta nada leerlo, ok?  
  
Bueno, si quereis contactar conmigo ya sabeis donde encontrarme!!

Espero sorprenderos algún día con un nuevo fic, ok?  
  
Os quiero!! Y recordad...**DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS**


End file.
